The Ideal Daughter
by honurarymarauder
Summary: Rose was the perfect daughter until she started Hogwarts and was sorted into the Slytherin house.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is going to be my attempt at a full length story. The plot has been floating around in my head for a while but I'm not sure how to end the story quite yet, so updates might be slow. Anyways, here's the first chapter. It's not the greatest but I promise you the story does get better. Reviews are always appreciated! Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Rose Weasley stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself. She always pictured this day to be chaotic, full of laughter and last minute crisis' that would have her hyperventilating and resulting in her mother forcing her a calming drought. And of course it would be at the Burrow, all her family had been married there; it would make sense that she would as well. Her father would come in and tell her how beautiful she looked and then the two would share a sweet moment before he walked her down the isle._

_No, Rose Weasley's wedding day was nothing as she had imagined it to be. She was currently alone in her bridal room. The two members of her bridal party were presently locating more alcohol. Her parents were no where to be found and Rose only hoped that they would attend her wedding. She was there only daughter and even though their relationship had been strained for years, she was still blood. It didn't even bother her that they weren't participating in the ceremony, as long as they were present for it._

_Rose smiled as she looked to the mirror once more. She had to admit, she looked gorgeous. She almost didn't recognize herself. She wore an old fashioned ivory wedding gown from the 1920's. Her hair had been pulled up into an elegant chignon and her face lightly dusted with make up. She was ready. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room and shook her head. Why was she so nervous? She had known the boy since she was eleven years old and he was her best friend, the love of her life, and in only twenty minutes her family, no, he was already her family. She supposed the wedding only made it official. Rose closed her eyes and her mind traveled back to the day she first met Scorpius Malfoy._


	2. chapter 2

For the first ten years of her life, Rose Weasley was the ideal daughter. Everyone who had the pleasure to meet the young girl constantly commented that she was a younger version of Hermione. Rose was in fact very similar to her mother; she had the same warm brown eyes, the same buck teeth and the same bushy hair in the signature Weasley red color. Rose had a love for learning and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and join her cousins in Gryffindor. She was so excited when September 1st came and spent the entire train ride talking to her cousin Albus. She was amazed by the castle and couldn't wait for the sorting ceremony.

It was soon after Albus was sorted into Gryffindor that Rose began to have doubts. What if the sorting hat thought she was better suited for another house? Rose worked herself up so much that by the time her name was called she was shaking.

"_Well what do we have here? Another Weasley? Oh yes I see your Ron and Hermione's daughter."_

Rose jumped slightly in her seat; no one had told her that the hat would talk to her.

"_Let's see now, very intelligent, you would do extremely well in Ravenclaw, but no that's not the right place. Ah, you're also very loyal, but Hufflepuff isn't the place for you. I suppose I could put you with the rest of your family in Gryffindor, but that doesn't suit you either. Hmm…"_

Rose gasped, how could she not have the qualities of Gryffindor? Her entire family was placed there, and she didn't fit! Rose took a deep breath; the hat was still on her head muttering about her qualities. Then Rose remembered; if she didn't fit into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, what was she left with? Slytherin? The hat would have to be crazy to place her in that house! Suddenly Rose began to feel sick, she knew what was coming.

"_Yes, I see you are quite ambitious and cunning. The place for you is…_SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out.

The entire hall went quiet. No one could believe that a Weasley could be placed in Slytherin.

Rose stood up and silently walked to her table and sat among the other first years. Finally the silence was broken by Professor Longbottom calling out another name to be sorted. The sorting ended with the Zabini twins being sorted into Slytherin. Rose glanced around the table at her fellow first years. There were only six of them which was an unusually small number compared to the other houses. Gryffindor had 8 first years, Ravenclaw had 7 and Hufflepuff had 10. According to her "Aunt" Hanna, this was the biggest group of first years for Hogwarts since the second wizarding war. There were two other Slytherin first year girls. One had medium length blonde hair, blue eyes and was short even for first year standards. The other girl was dark skinned, with long, slanting brown eyes and high cheekbones. She had long black hair that trailed down to her midback. Rose recognized her as one of the Zabini twins. The other twin sat across the table from Rose and looked like a male version of his sister. He appeared to be in deep conversation with two other boys. The one boy had brown hair and green eyes and appeared to be tall and thin. The other boy Rose recognized immediately as Scorpius Malfoy since her father had pointed him out on the platform. Rose supposed she would have to befriend at least the girls in her year if she was to make it through the next seven years.

Dinner began and chatter filled the Great Hall. Rose sat silently and studied the other first years in the other houses. She was so deep in thought she almost missed the person sitting next to her trying to initiate a conversation.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Zabini." The female Zabini twin sitting next to her repeated.

"Hi, sorry, I'm Rose Weasley. It's nice to meet you." Rose responded smiling, this was the perfect oppurunity to make friends with her new dorm mates.

"A Weasley you say? Well it's not every day you meet a Weasley in Slytherin. I pretty much knew I was going to be in Slytherin, it was a given, same with my brother...oh sorry for being to rude I'll introduce you to the other first years" Jessica said.

Rose was suprised by Jessica. She seemed really nice though and Rose felt that she could become good friends with this girl. "That would be great." She responded.

"Okay so beside me here is Scarlett Pucey," Jessica pointed to the blonde sitting beside her, "and across the table is my brother, Sterling and Alexander Nott and Scorpius Malfoy." Each boy acknolaged Rose with a nod and then returned to their conversation.

"we've all practically known each other since birth. Our families are pretty good friends." Jessica supplied.

Rose soon relized that Jessica was quite the talker and hardly had to say a word to keep the conversation flowing through dinner. There was a lapse in the conversation and Rose felt she should say something.

"I'm excited to finally be at Hogwarts, aren't you?" she said

This time it was Scarlett who responded, "I know what you mean. I've been hearing stories about this place since I was born.I couldn't wait to get my letter"

Jessica nodded, her mouth full of desert. "I'm also looking forward to the classes, I mean there's only so much you can learn from books." Scarlett said.

"I know! I can't wait for potions class, and history of magic." Rose said enthusiastically, thrilled to meet someone who was as excited as her for lessons.

"gosh, you two are dull, lessons? Really? I'm sure that there's better things to be looking forward to, like quidditch!" Jessica said.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "you know some people enjoy learning, Jess. Though I have to agree about history of magic being boring, no one cares about goblin revolution. I'm going to use that class to catch up on sleep."

"Say what you want, I suppose well see which the bes class is tomorrow." Rose said.

The three girls talked all the way to their dormitory, where they soon fell to sleep exhausted from the day. As Rose drifted off her last thoughts were of her new friends and that Slytherin wasn't so bad. All thoughts of what her parents would say when they heard the news of her house placement left her mind as sleep overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter! please review and let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

"Rose." No response"

Rose, it's time to wake up." Still no response

"Rose!" A groan was heard in reply.

"Rosie Posie, wake up this instant!" a frustrated Jessica yelled the next morning.

"Oh let's just go, we can write a note or something," said an impatient Scarlett.

"You know as well as I do that we can't leave her. Slytherin's stick together! Plus we have to give her the welcome to Slytherin speech that the prefects were to lazy to give to the first years. They probably figured we all knew it by now, being all our parents were in this house. But Rose is a Weasley. She doesn't know any of the house rules and such." explained Jessica.

"Well hurry then. I'm hungry and the boys will be waiting for us." said Scarlett, rolling her eyes.

"Merlin you two are loud in the morning!" complained Rose as she sat up. "And Rosie Posie? Really?"

"You're up!" cried Jessica. "Now go and get ready. We don't have much time and the boys are waiting."

"But....but" Rose started, but was unable to finish her statement as Scarlett had pushed her into the shower.

"No time for talking we have things to do. Now since you obviously heard us talking before, we will start with our speech." At this point Jessica cut in. "Welcome to Slytherin! It is by far the best house in Hogwarts." Rose snorted. "Shut up and let my continue" said Jessica while Scarlett was shaking her head. "Slytherin has had many great wizards in its house, and not all of them were dark. Yes, Slytherin is known for their dark wizards, but that is not what we are. Slytherins are ambitious, cunning, determined, and resourceful and are known for their self preservation. As a Slytherin, for the next 7 years of your life, it is your responsibility to embody these characteristics as well as to stick together with your fellow Slytherins and back them up whenever necessary." Jessica paused and Rose stepped out of the shower.

"That's the speech we were supposed to receive last night?" Rose asked as she dried herself off.

"No that's just the beginning." Said Scarlett and Rose's eyes widened. "We'll skip the boring parts though and just skip to the rules of the house. Basically we can do whatever we want as long as we are sensible about it and don't get caught. Slytherins are underestimated at Hogwarts; people forget how cunning we can be."

"How did you manage to memorize this speech?" Rose asked amazed.

"It's pretty easy when your parents have been giving it to you practically since you were born. I suppose you know the Gryffindor one just as well as we know the Slytherin one?"

Rose nodded

"Come on we can't keep the boys waiting any longer!" said Scarlett.

"Yes, your right. Rose you'll just have to wear your hair wet." Jessica replied.

"We travel in groups?" Rose asked confused.

"Yes, it's part of sticking together with your fellow Slytherin." said Scarlett impatiently.

"Okay I'm ready. I just need my wand." Rose replied. She grabbed her wand and flicked it instantly drying her mass of hair. "There all done"

The other two girls looked at her like she was crazy. "You can do magic?"

Rose blushed, "well not much just this spell and a few others, you know to help make the morning routine go quicker. My mom taught me that spell because my hair takes so long to dry, otherwise I'd have wet hair in class. That just isn't practical in a cold castle"

"Lucky, our parents refused to teach us any magic before Hogwarts." complained Scarlett and Jessica.

The three girls made there way down to the common room where the boys were waiting, "Finally, were starving!" said Sterling.

"Rose here took her time this morning, sorry to keep you from your food." Jessica said rolling her eyes, "I know how important it is to you."

"Did you give her the talk?"

"Of course we did, do you think were stupid?" Jessica said shaking her head. "Let's go I'm starving."

The group of six made there way to the great hall and sat down to breakfast. Rose was surprised that the group had very good table manners, even the boys. After hearing for the past 10 minutes how hungry everyone was, she expected them wolf down their food like many of her cousins ate. She supposed it was the pureblood etiquette that prevented such behavior. Conversation between the group drifted and soon owls were swooping in bringing mail to students. As Rose saw a familiar owl, she gasped. How could she have forgotten to tell her parents the news of her house placement? In all the excitement she had completely forgotten. She knew her father had been joking when he said he would disown her if she was a Slytherin, but what would he think now? Rose saw the family owl fly towards her and she wondered how her parents could even know. One look to the Gryffindor house was all it took. One of her many cousins, must have written either their parents or her own. None of her cousins seemed to be too pleased with her house and Rose suspected they had something to do with the letter flying towards her.

The owl landed and Rose removed the letter surprised to see it was not a howler. She took a deep breath and opened it.

_Rose,_

_Are you all right darling? I was quite surprised not to hear form you last night. I understand that you needed time to adjust to your new house but I was shocked to hear the news from your cousins. How could you my sweet little girl end up in Slytherin? I have had to sedate your father to calm him down! He wanted to send you a howler, but I convinced him that a letter would be more appropriate. Rose to say we are shocked is the least! Your father is demanding a re-sort but I have all ready explained to him that is impossible. I want you to know though that if it were possible we would make it happen. I'm sorry to say that as your parents we are disappointed, not in you but in your house. You know how it was for us Rose, your father and I grew up in a time where all Slytherin's were death eaters and getting past those prejudices will be hard. I want you to know that we both still love you very much, but I don't quite know how we're going to look you in the eye when you come home. Your father has refused to speak with you until you get resorted, but don't worry too much about that. I will deal with him. I'm proud of you Rose and I want you to do well in school this year. Don't let the disappointment of your sorting stop you from achieving your goals_

_Love, your mother_

Rose didn't realize it until Jessica asked her what was wrong that she was crying. She simply passed the letter to her to read so she would understand.

"Bloody hell!" Jessica yelled out as she finished the letter.

"I know. She thinks I don't want to be here. That the sorting was some kind of mistake! Well I'll show her! I'll show all my family. I'll be the best Slytherin there ever was even if my dad stops talking to me and my cousins glare at me in the halls. I'll do whatever it takes!" Rose yelled out so loud that people started to stare. Rose was never one to cry over things, she much preferred revenge. "Jess, you can teach me to be the best, right?"

"Of course, if that's what you want." Rose nodded and Jessica continued, "Okay then I'll help you go against your family's beliefs and learn the etiquette of a Slytherin."

It was at this point in her life that Rose Weasley began to change. The sweet perfect daughter of Ron and Hermione was gone and in its place was a girl ready to rebel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter sorry it's a little late, I'm trying to post once a week but school is getting hectic. I have the next chapter written, but I won't post it until I get some reviews! The encouragment from them is great**

* * *

Over the next few months, Rose Weasley embodied the perfect Slytherin. The only part of her personality that did not change was her study habits. She was currently one of the top students in her year. She also became very close to her fellow Slytherin first years. Rose was surprised to see that even nineteen years after the death of Voldemort, the old prejudices that Slytherin's were evil still existed. The Gryffindor house, Rose found to be quite arrogant and pompous. Many of her cousins would no longer speak to her and some like her cousin James and Fred always glared at her when in sight. It shocked Rose how even her family could be that way to her. The other houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, she found were simply scared of the slytherin students. Rose was left with befriending her fellow housemates or having no friend at all.

Jessica Zabini soon became Rose's best friend. Not only was she her guide in the slytherin ways, but also made a great friend. The two girls were soon inseparable. Scarlett Pucey was the sensible one in the group and the most like Rose. Scarlett and Rose could often be found together studying.

Rose also became close with the boys. Alexander Nott was smart and funny. He and Rose hit it off right away as he thought that rebelling against her family was awesome. Alex often had ideas and advice for Rose on what she could do to rebel. Not that she ever took his advice as most of it was more silly that rebellious. Sterling Zabini was the athletic one of the group. He would for sure make the quidditch team next year and Rose would not be surprised if he made captain in a few years. Sterling was also very attractive, and sometimes Rose had a hard time being around him because he made her nervous. Lastly there was Scorpius Malfoy, the one boy her father had forbidden. This friendship with him was more an act of rebellion than anything ass the two were constantly competing and arguing. There wasn't so much of a friendship between the two, rather an acquaintance. The rest of the first year slytherins tried hard for the two to stop fighting and be friends but nothing worked.

One day the group was sitting in the common room finishing their homework.

"Why won't this bloody spell work!" cried a frustrated Scorpius.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Sterling

"I'm trying to transfigure my textbook into a plate."

"It's because you're doing it wrong, that it's not working. The motion is swish and stab, not stab and swish" Rose said, not looking up from her essay.

"It's stab and swish!" said Scorpius.

"Swish and stab!"

Stab and swish!"

"Swish and stab!"

Stab and swish!"

"Swish and stab!"

Stab and swish!"

"Okay, enough!" yelled Alex, trying to keep the peace. "Why don't you test it out?"

"Fine" they both said.

Both tried the way they thought was correct and in the end Rose ended up being right.

She smirked, "told you."

Scorpius scowled and went back to his work.

"My Rose, you're becoming more like a slytherin everyday, I'm so proud." Jessica said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"I learned from the best." Rose replied.

Arguments between Rose and Scorpius usually went about in the same way, the two would argue over something small and then they would try to prove the other wrong. By Christmas their friends were fed up and the six slytherins found themselves on the Hogwarts Express heading home for the holidays.

"I don't want to go home!" Rose complained.

"We know we've heard it before." sighed Sterling.

"You should have taken my advice," said Alex. He had suggested to Rose, who had been complaining for weeks about going home for the holidays, that she write to her parents and tell them she had lots of studying to do so she could stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"I told you that wouldn't work. I have to come home for the holidays, my entire family gets together and under no exceptions am I aloud to miss. Even my cousin Teddy wasn't aloud to miss the holidays last year and he was writing his NEWT's. No way would my parents let me miss, and for an excuse as lame as studying, plus I would be bored out of my mind without you guys." Rose explained. She was not looking forward to returning home. Even though it had only been a few months, the relationship Rose shared with her parents was breaking. The correspondence between Rose and her parents began to decrease and eventually the letters that arrived twice a week were reduced to one every three weeks. Ron was still too angry to write to Rose and Rose herself was kept busy with school and becoming the best slytherin. Her mother's letters were quite lengthy, but the replies Hermione received decreased in length each time. This was partly because of Rose's busy schedule and partly because she was still angry for the way her parents acted towards her sorting. She could see that her mother was trying to be supportive, but it seemed to Rose as though her mother could still not get past the former prejudices of the house.

"Well we wouldn't have let you stay there by yourself," said Jessica, "obviously you would have come home with Sterling and me."

Rose grinned, "Thanks guys, I hope you know that over the past few months I grown to think of you five as more of a family than my own. I don't know what I would have done without you seeing as my cousins have succeeded in practically disowning me."

"Okay, okay, enough with the sappy stuff," Alex said looking at Rose, "who's up for a game of exploding snap?"

The rest of the ride went by quickly. Rose hugged her friends good bye and promised to write. The group had already exchanged presents because Scarlett was going to Italy for the holidays and Jessica and Sterling were going to there vacation home in Cuba.

Rose found her family on the platform relatively quickly (it was hard to miss them) and was engulfed in a hug from her mother.

"I've missed you so much Rosie! How was your first term?" her mother exclaimed.

Rose answered politely and found herself almost asking where her father was. Truth be told, Rose knew her dad was stubborn but she thought that he would have gotten over her sorting by now. It seemed as though he hadn't. Her mother filled the car ride home with idle chatter about the family and Rose found herself not paying much attention. She answered all her mother's questions and tried to seem interested in the conversation but Rose was actually analyzing her mother's responses to her. Rose found slight hostility in her mother's voice that hadn't been there before. She assumed her mother still wasn't very happy with her daughter being a slytherin.

When the two arrived home, Rose was surprised by two things. First was her brother flinging himself into her arms and interrogating her about Hogwarts and the second was her father's silence. After returning her brother's hug and trying to answer a few of his questions, Rose feigned tiredness and retired to her room. Rose closed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. The holidays were not looking good for her. Already she was wishing she was somewhere else and couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a pecking on her window. Looking up, Rose recognized the owl as Alex's. Rose let the owl in and fed it a treat while retrieving the letter. It flew off after the letter had been removed. Rose opened it and began to read.

_Rose,_

_Already my holidays have been great. As a surprise my parents are taking me to Morocco for the holidays. I'm so sorry I won't be able to write, but I'll see you on the train January 4__th__. Scorp will have to endure your complaining all on his own. Try to have a good holiday._

_Love Alex._

'Great' Rose thought, just great. She was stuck writing to him all break. Scorpius would be sick of her by the time break ended. She laughed at that thought and took out a piece of parchment.

**Dear Scorpius,**

**It seems that it is just the two of us for the holidays as Alex has left us as well. I would like to call a truce between us, jut for the holidays. You're the only friend I'll be able to vent to for the next two weeks and I want to apologize in advance for all the complaining I will be doing. Already things at my house are awkward. My dad still is refusing to speak to me. I can't imagine what Christmas will be like when my entire family will be together. If I kill myself before the holidays end I will rely on you to let our friends know. What are you doing for the holidays? **

**Rose.**

Rose sent the letter off and not twenty minutes later a reply returned with her owl.

_**Rose,**_

_**I was also informed that you would be my only correspondent for the break and was anticipating your letter. Do you have nothing better to do at one o'clock in the morning? Some people do enjoy their beauty sleep. **_

Rose paused to look at the clock. It currently read 1:09am. "Oops." thought Rose, and continued reading.

_**Why do your parents care so much about which house you've been sorted to. You're still the same person, no? And by the way I'm fully prepared to listen to you complain all break; I've got nothing better to do, my parents are having just a small Christmas this year. The three of us and maybe my grandmother for dinner and presents, nothing too big. I'll be happy to inform the others of your death, all the less competition for me.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**P.S I accept the truce on the condition you stop sending letter as ungodly hours.**_

Rose grinned s she finished the letter and quickly sent off a reply.

**Scorp,**

**For your information, I have absolutely nothing better to do than to complain to you at 1:30am, and I do not apologize for ruining your beauty sleep. I'm glad you accepted my truce but just so you know, I will be sending you letters anytime I feel like, so deal with it. It's the holiday's prat! Ever heard of sleeping in? My family reacts the way they do because…well they just do. Think of how your family would have reacted had you been sorted into Gryffindor. Plus I don't think my family appreciates my new friends. Your Christmas sounds nice. Better than mine anyway. How my family manages to fit 27 people into a house that barely fits 12 is beyond me. **

**R.**

**P.S- I'm so glad my death means so much to you.**

A reply returned, this time with Scorpius' owl. Rose opened it and read.

_**Rosie,**_

_**Using nicknames, are we now? I suppose my family would have gone ballistic if I had been sorted into Gryffindor so I can understand, for the most part what you're going through. Christmas at your house sounds exciting, wish I could experience something like that. I'm going to sleep now, seeing as we Malfoys, don't believe on sleeping in. Please, if you must respond, wait until tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have found something else to complain about by then.**_

_**S. **_

Just as Scorpius was drifting off to sleep, a peck at the window awoke him. His owl had returned, with a letter.

**Okay, I won't say any more until tomorrow when you're fully awake.**

**R.**

Damn that girl, she infuriated him. Secretly though, Scorpius was happy to have a friend to talk to over what would be a dull holiday.

The next few days of the break were uneventful. Rose and Scorpius continued to write each other, Rose complaining about her family, and Scorpius complaining about the lack of family. It wasn't until Christmas that things took a turn for the worse.

The tension was almost unbearable at the Burrow. Ron still refused to talk to Rose, and many of the cousins had been commenting on Rose's slytherin status. The worst part of the day had been when Rose opened her present from her grandparents, expecting the trademark Weasley sweater. A sweater was in the box, but it was red and gold with a lion on the front.

had tried to explain, "I made your sweater back in August dear, and I just assumed that you would be a Gryffindor too."

By the time everyone was in bed Rose was in a fury. The entire family stayed at the Burrow on Christmas day. She was sharing her room with Lily, Lucy, and Roxanne, all of which were sound asleep. Rose decided to write to Scorpius to vent her anger. Quietly she wrote a letter recapping the day and sent it off. The reply came not ten minutes later.

_**Rosie,**_

_**I'm sorry to hear about your terrible Christmas, mine wasn't so great either. Since your family's all sleeping and you're sharing a room with your cousins, do you want to come over and talk? I know you well enough to know you need to vent more, and owls aren't the quietest animals. Just floo over if you can get away. Yell Malfoy Manor, Scorpius' room and you'll come directly to my room. **_

_**See you in a bit,**_

_**S.**_

Rose was shocked by the invitation, but she did need to vent and he was right. Sneaking out of the Burrow would be easier than keeping an owl quiet. Quickly making her decision, Rose tip-toed down the stairs to the fireplace. Thankfully everyone had gone to bed seeing as it was only 2:03 am and usually her family stayed up longer. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Rose threw it into the fire and whispered the address.

Moments later she appeared in Scorpius' bedroom.

"Hey," he greeted

"Hey yourself," she replied. Rose glanced around to take in her surroundings. The room was quite large, with a king-sized bed covered in black sheets in the middle of the room up against the far wall. To the left, Rose saw an armoire and a door that led to a bathroom. To the right was another door, this one led to the hall Rose assumed, and two large bookcases. The area she was standing in had a chair and sofa set simaler to the one in the slytherin common room. Beside the bed were a nightstand and a single window. Rose's gaze finally landed on Scorpius, who was staring at her. She suddenly felt self conscious in her flannel pajamas. Scorpius was wearing silk black pajama bottoms with a white t-shirt.

"Sit," he said patting the space on the chesterfield beside him.

Rose moved to chesterfield and sat down.

"Okay, go ahead vent." Scorpius said simply.

Rose took a deep breath and began, "You know the usual, my family spent the day trying to subtly tell me they don't like that I am in slytherin and the whole day everyone was so tense." Rose continued to tell Scorpius about her day. When she was finished, to her horror she felt tears in her eyes. "And now look at me, I'm crying." She sobbed.

Scorpius, who ha really no experience it consoling people, gave her a hug, "Don't cry, please, I don't handle crying people very well, that's Alex's job. Look how about I tell you how awful my Christmas was, that should make you feel better right?"

Rose nodded and listened as Scorpius talked.

"This morning was really great actually. My family opened our presents and then had a really nice brunch. My grandma was even here. I got a new broom for Christmas and my dad and I were going to try it out after brunch. So I go and get ready, and when I come back downstairs, I discover that there was some emergency at work and that my dad just had to go. I mean it's Christmas! Who has an emergency on Christmas? Anyway my grandma had gone home by then and my mom was depressed because she wanted to spend Christmas together as a family. She had a couple of drinks and then flooed to my aunt's house and didn't come back. I ate dinner with the house elves because I was the only one home. Merlin was I glad when I got your letter!"

"Oh Scorpius, that's terrible, and I thought I had it bad!" Rose enveloped him in a hug.

The two talked some more, and eventually silence filled the room.

Rose looked up at the clock from where she was sitting and gasped, "Bloody hell! It's already 4am. I have to get home before anyone notices I'm gone."

"What do you mean? No one's going to notice if you stay longer." Scorpius pointed out.

"It's a family tradition to have this really big Boxing Day breakfast with not only the entire family, but family friends as well. That's why we all stay at my grandparent's house on Christmas. We don't eat until 10, but my gran is usually up b 5 to start cooking." Rose explained.

'That's insane."

"I know but it's actually pretty fun. I really need to go though; I don't know how I would explain this."

Scorpius laughed and handed her floo powder. Rose thanked him and stepped into the swirling green flames.

The rest of the holidays passed by slowly and by the time January 4th came, Rose was ready to Avada Kedavra her family. She said good bye to her parents quickly and went in search of her friends, but was stopped by the sound of her father's voice calling her name.

"Rose, wait!" Ron called out to his daughter as she walked away. "Good bye, have a good time," He smiled awkwardly.

Rose smiled back and quickly hugged him. It was nice to here his voice again, Rose figured her mother must have finally broken him. His words were nice, and Rose almost forgot what they had been fighting over until he reminded her.

"And try not to become to snake-like while you're there." Ron called out to her as she walked away.

She knew it was hard for him to get past his prejudices but that simply made Rose want to rebel more.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with a new chapter. I just started the next chapter, so it might take some time before I post it. Please let me know what you think and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was so excited to reunite with her friends. She ran up to the group and jumped on Alex's back.

"Hey!" Alex yelled as he almost fell to the ground.

"I missed you!" Rose exclaimed

"Rose!" Jessica and Scarlett yelled as they pulled her from Alex and into a hug.

"Guys!" Rose yelled back with enthusiasm.

"Enough with the screaming! You're going to break my eardrums." cried Scorpius who was covering his ears.

"Agreed." said Sterling.

Rose greeted Sterling and then turned to Scorpius, "I guess it's good to see you to even though I talked to you just last night." She said hugging him.

"Hold it!" cried Jessica, "what's going on here? When we left for break you were at each other's throats."

"Alex here decided to go on vacation so I was left with no other option than to vent to Scorp," Rose said shrugging.

"You're joking, right? You two getting along is just weird."

"He's my new best friend, since you were too far away to talk to the past two weeks," Rose teased.

"How about we find a compartment, and I can show you why I am your best friend and not 'Scorp' as you now refer to him." Jessica said walking towards the train.

The group soon found a compartment and proceeded to share their holidays with each other.

**************************************************************************

By the time everyone finished their stories, the train had arrived. Dinner was eaten and then the slytherin's decided to go to bed as it had been a long and tiring day. The girls went to their dorm and got ready for bed but didn't to straight to sleep.

"So, Jess, you never did tell me why you're my best friend." Rose started.

"Oh right, I forgot! I wanted to show you what I got for Christmas!" Jessica exclaimed, jumping off the bed to her trunk.

"Tada!" she said as she produced a book.

"Magical Makeovers: a witch's guide to appearance," Rose read, "what's that for?"

"We can do makeovers!" exclaimed Jessica

"We're eleven; I didn't think we cared about our appearance yet." Rose said.

"It's never too early to start," said Scarlett looking excited. "Plus, were already going through puberty, it's the perfect time."

"What do you mean, we're going through puberty?" asked Rose.

"You haven't noticed? We're all beginning to change. Look at Jessica, she's growing taller every day, and I've started my period. Even you're changing Rose; your hair is turning darker. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost the red color and it became browner like your mom." Scarlett explained.

"And it's not like we are going to do anything drastic," said Jessica, "Just a few little spells. I want to make my hair curly."

"Well I guess." Rose said still a little unsure.

"Rose, there's even a spell in here to shrink the size of your teeth, come on you know that sounds tempting." Jessica added.

Rose sighed. The idea of shrinking her beaver teeth as she called them was appealing. It just so happened that she had her mom's teeth and as much they irked Rose her parents had told her she couldn't change them until she was of age. "Okay, but only my teeth." She finally decided.  
"Yah!" cried Scarlett and Jessica.

An hour later found the three girls looking quite different. Jessica's hair was shorter now that it was curly and she couldn't stop bouncing. Scarlett had enhanced her eye color; she didn't want to apply makeup every day and this seemed to be a good solution. Her blue eyes were now a deeper sapphire, and she looked beautiful. Rose had shrunken her teeth to an appropriate size and couldn't stop smiling.

"I've got an idea," said Jessica suddenly. "I think we should change Rose's hair color!"

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"It will look so good! Besides as Scarlett pointed out earlier, it's already darkening." Jessica explained.

Rose looked at her hair in the mirror, the girls were right; her hair no longer looked like the signature Weasley red. It was definitely still red but not as bright, more auburn. She had heard of hair changing colors while going through puberty, especially in the magical world but the idea of completely changing her hair color seemed too much to fathom. If she went through with it she would be the only person born a Weasley in her family without red hair.

"Oh come on, let us do it!" whinnied Jessica, "If you don't like it we can change it back."

Rose smiled "Okay yes, let's do it."

"I'll do the spell," said Scarlett as she flipped through the book to the right page. Silently she practiced the incantation and the wand movement. "Are you ready?" she asked

Rose took a deep breath and nodded. Scarlett waved her wand and said the incantation. Rose felt her head heat up for a moment and then everything was normal. She looked to her friends, "How does it look?"

Both girls stood shocked. "Oh, please tell me it looks decent" Rose said running to the mirror.

She gasped when she looked at her reflection. She looked identical to her mother at that age, with the exception of the size of her teeth. "Oh Merlin!" Rose whispered

Scarlett was the first to speak. "Rose, don't worry, I can change it back if you want."

Rose turned and looked at her, "Why would I want that? I love it" she exclaimed giving her a hug. "I look so different; it's the perfect way to rebel without actually rebelling. Thanks." Rose said.

The girls decided that they should head to bed; it was late and tomorrow lessons began.

"Just imagine everyone's reaction tomorrow when they us" said Scarlett as the girls drifted off to sleep.

***************************************************

Scarlett was quite right the girls discovered the next morning. The boy's reaction to their new looks was priceless.

"What have you one to yourselves?" they yelled as the group made their way to breakfast.

"Don't you like it?" Jessica asked, "We just wanted to have some fun.

"I think it's sweet!" exclaimed Alex.

"I think you girls look great," Scorpius added.

"You looked better before. We're only eleven for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't have to be dealing with this now, in a few years maybe, but now?" complained Sterling.

Rose laughed, as this comment sent Jessica and Scarlett into a rant. Sterling backed off quickly, but the girls continued with their spiel.

"Why'd you change your hair color, Rose? I liked the red on you." Scorpius questioned while the others argued.

"The girls convinced me, plus I kind of like it." Rose replied.

"Will your parents approve of your new look?"

Rose smirked, "I doubt it."

"And the true motives are revealed. You really are a great slytherin."

**********************************************

Soon the group made their way from the Great Hall to the first class of the day.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute; I need to use the loo." Rose said veering off in the direction of the toilet.

"We'll come with you." The girls immediately responded.

"No, that's okay; you guys shouldn't be late for class."

So the slytherins reluctantly made their way to class while Rose went to the loo. By the time Rose had finished, the halls were less crowded as many people had already made their way to class. Rose was surprised to find herself surrounded quite suddenly by her family. Questions began almost immediately. "What did you do to your hair?" "You're too young to be doing that!" "Have you been cursed?" "I told you slytherin would change her!" The last comment was not directed to Rose, but some other cousin.

"Hi, what are you all doing here?" Rose asked, stopping the questions

Victoire being the oldest spoke, "We are here to talk to you Rose."

Rose gulped, this was not looking good.

Victoire continued, "Nice hair, did you decide you were too good to be a red head or something?"

"No it's not like that at all! Jess got this book, Magical Makeovers: a witch's guide to appearance, and we tried a few things. My hair was already changing color anyway. You should know the book Victoire, Aunt Fleur was the author." Rose quickly explained.

"I know the book, I have my own copy, but Rose, are you not a little young to be doing this?"

"Look," Rose began now speaking to all her cousins, "I appreciate your concern and all, but it's a little late. This has been the first time some of you have even acknowledged my presence. Yes I am in slytherin but that doesn't mean I'm a different person. I thought family was supposed to stick together. Just because I changed my hair color doesn't mean I'm renouncing my title as a Weasley. If you didn't notice my hair is the same color as my mother's. I love you all, but if you can't accept the fact that I'm not a Gryffindor you might as well just keep ignoring me."

Her cousins looked at her shocked, it was surprising to them to see her the same as ever, slytherin not changing her as much as they had first thought. It seemed though that a few of her family's prejudices had bee passed down because Molly, James, Louis, Fred and Roxanne all walked away from her. Only Victoire, Lucy, Albus, and Dominique remained. They apologized to Rose and left her standing alone in the hall.

Rose walked slowly to class, pondering what had just occurred. It seemed that any hope of regaining the bond she had with some of her cousins was gone and she wasn't sure what would happen with the cousins that had apologized. Rose was thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with her family, as they obviously didn't approve of what she was doing but at the same time the loss hurt her. Shaking it off, Rose entered the classroom and sat with her friends, the people that she now considered family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

"I can't believe the year's almost over!" exclaimed Scarlett. The first year slytherins were sitting by the lake enjoying the sun. Their exams had ended the day before and now there was not much to do until the train ride home in three days.

"I know; this year has gone by so fast." commented Alex.

"So much has happened; I never thought in a million years that I would end up being friends with you all." Rose said.

"But aren't you glad you did?" asked Jessica, "If you hadn't met us we wouldn't be inviting you to spend some of the summer with us at our vacation house in Spain."

"WHAT!"

"Since we're all family friends, we've been vacationing together forever. I thought it would be nice to invite you too."

"Wow, this is amazing, but I don't know if my parents will let me." Rose said.

"They have to, it won't be the same without you!" exclaimed Alex.

Rose laughed; maybe she could convince her parents. "I'll ask them when I get home, hopefully they say yes. When exactly did you say?"

"We were thinking the last week of holidays, you know, like one last bit of fun before school starts? We can get our supplies together and all go to the platform together" Jessica said.

"That sounds like so much fun! I'll have to work on my parents though, usually the last two weeks of summer my entire family gets together and we do family stuff and then the day before we all go to Hogwarts, my grandmum does this birthday dinner for everyone who has a birthday during the school year." Rose said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lazing in the sun and talking about summer. It seemed that everyone had different plans, at least until the end of summer where they would all come together in Spain. Sterling and Jessica were staying in England; Sterling was planning on training so he could make the quidditch house team the following September and Jessica was being roped into helping him. Scarlett was heading to the Caribbean for a month for some big family reunion. Apparently, it was close family seeing as the others were not invited because all purebloods were distantly related. Alex had invited himself to spend some time with Rose, though Rose secretly believed it was because he had nothing better to do. Rose of course was spending the summer at home with her family.

Soon enough the three days past and Rose once again found herself standing on the platform, wishing her friends a good holiday and making promises to keep in contact. Alex was coming to visit in a week and Rose was glad for that. She knew she would miss school and her friends and having Alex come visit was a chance to convince her parents to let her go at the end of the summer.

* * *

To say her parents were shocked about her hair would be an understatement. They actually didn't recognize Rose when she approached them. It was quite the sight to see Harry (who was waiting for Albus), Ron and Hermione scream at the sight of the younger looking version for Hermione. After the initial shock, everything was alright and the only one who didn't like her new hair was Ron. Thankfully no one had picked up on the fact that she had shrunken her teeth. That night at dinner, Rose was surprised to see her family treating her normally, as if nothing had changed over the past year. Her mother had made her favorite dinner and her dad was trying to make jokes. Rose was happy; it had been a while since she could relax around her family.

"So Rose, tell us about your friend that's coming to stay next week." Ron asked casually.

'Uh-oh,' thought Rose, 'here it comes,'

"Well he's in slytherin and probably one of my best friends from school." Rose started but was cut off.

"Your friend is a he?" exclaimed Ron.

"Did I not mention that in the letter?" Rose asked innocently.

"Now Ron, calm down. Rose its fine that your friend is male, but the guest room is being occupied by Uncle Charlie, he popped in yesterday unannounced and is staying for two weeks, so your friend will have to stay in your room." Hermione interjected. She then turned to her husband "And Ron, there is nothing to worry about, they're only eleven. Now Rose, why don't you tell us more about him, perhaps a name."

Rose gave her mother a small smile before she continued, "His name is Alexander Nott."

"As in Theodore Nott?" Ron cut in.

Rose sighed in frustration, "Yes, that's his father."

"I remember him; he was in our year at Hogwarts. A slytherin obviously, but he didn't hang around with Malfoy's lot. Never had a problem with him except the fact that he was slytherin."

"Great dad, I'm glad you approve of the friendship," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Would you like me to tell you who his mother is too? Her name is Anna, she is Russian and attended Durmstrang so subsequently is a pureblood." Ron huffed at this but Rose ignored him and continued. "Back to Alex, he's a great friend and I'm sure you will like him." Rose said no more and the conversation moved on.

For the next week, Rose was questioned thoroughly about Alex. By the time the week was up, Rose was frustrated.

The doorbell rang and Rose flew down the stairs yelling 'I'll get it!' She flung open the door and tackled her friend to the ground. Alex, not expecting this was knocked to the ground easily.

"It's only been a week, did you really miss me that much?" he teased.

"Oh, shut it. I missed you a little bit. I'm just so happy you're here. My parents are driving me insane." Rose exclaimed.

Their conversation was halted by the cough behind them. Rose quickly jumped off Alex and helped him up. "Sorry" Rose said blushing. She noticed some flowers in his hands that were now squished thanks to their abrupt landing. "What are those for?" She asked him.

Now it was Alex's turn to blush. "Oh, these were for your mother but…." Alex trailed off.

Hermione, who was now standing next to Ron interjected, "They are lovely Alexander, thank you very much. What a nice boy you are. I'll just put these in some water." With a flick of her wand the flowers were back to their original state.

Alex proceeded to introduce himself to Ron as Hermione left the room. "Mr. Weasley, Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alex said holding out his hand. Ron smiled at the politeness and took his hand shaking it hard. "Great to meet you too, Rose why don't you show your guest to your room?" It was obvious to Rose that Ron was uncomfortable and grinned as she lead Alex to her room.

"So what was with the flowers and the handshaking?" Rose asked.

"Um, well pureblood manners, you know." Alex said blushing.

Rose laughed but changed the subject, "So my uncle is staying with us in our guest room, so you'll have to share a room with me. Is that okay?"

Alex raised his eyebrows, "yep that's fine, but don't your parents mind. I don't know if they've noticed but I am of the male gender."

Rose laughed, "Oh they know, and my dad isn't too happy but it was either in my room or on the couch. Plus we're only eleven and we're just friends. I told them there was nothing to worry about."

Rose lead Alex to her room where a spare bed had been set up. As Alex unpacked, the two caught up and made plans for the week ahead. Soon enough they were called down to dinner.

"Have you talked to your parents about the end of summer yet?" Alex asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No, actually I need your help with that. If they like you, I should be able to convince them to let me go." Rose replied.

"Leave it to me!"

"Oh no, what are you going to do?"

But before Alex could answer the two reached the kitchen and sat down to dinner. Everything was pleasant as the food was served, Ron did ask many questions, but Alex was able to answer politely (Rose suspected this was more pureblood manners) and the overall meal was good. It seemed that her parents approved of Alex, which Rose was grateful for. She would need this to convince her parents to let her go at the end of the summer. The two excused themselves from the table when they were done and went back upstairs. They were halfway up the stairs when Rose realized she had forgotten her book in the den. She wanted to read it before bed and told Alex to go on ahead. As she walked back down the stairs she heard her parents talking.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" she heard her mother ask.

"Yes, I quite like the boy, he seems to be quite bright." her father replied.

"And I'm sure it helps that he is a fan the Chudley Cannons." her mother teased.

"Well the point is that I approve" Ron concluded.

At this point Rose became bored and fetched her book before hurrying up to her room. She smirked, phase one of her plan was complete.

"What are you smirking at?" Alex asked as Rose entered the room.

"Phase one is complete."

"And phase one was what exactly?"

"Getting my parents to like you"

"And phase two is…?"

"I haven't come up with phase two, but the final stage will be getting my parents to consent to my going with you and the others to Spain."

"Okay Rose whatever you say, I'm going to bed. Quidditch tomorrow?"

"Sound good. Good night Alex."

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. Alex and Rose kept busy with quidditch, playing games and just spending time together. As the days passed, Ron and Hermione seemed to like Alex more and more. Eventually Alex's last night arrived and everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner. Currently Alex was in conversation with Charlie. The two had bonded over the week as Alex found dragons fascinating. Charlie was happy to be able to talk about his passion with someone else, as his own family wasn't that interested. The conversation lulled and Rose gave Alex a look, meaning it was time to put the final phase in action.

"So Mr. Weasley, what do you have planned for the rest of your summer?" Alex asked Ron.

"Oh, not too much, just the family get-together for the last few weeks of summer, as usual. And yourself?" Ron responded, over the past week Alex had grown on him and Ron found he quite liked the boy.

"My family is staying at home for the summer mostly, and then of course the last week of summer I'll be spending with the Zabini's in Spain, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"No, why would you assume that?"

"Oh, did Rose not mention it?" Alex said grinning at Rose. "She was also invited. You see I've known the Zabini's for years, they're family friends, and every year they go away and the twins bring a friend. Sterling invited me, and Rose was invited by Jessica. Usually their cousin is there also with his friend."

Hermione stepped in, "Rose, why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought that there was no point in asking since it's for the last week of summer and we will be doing family stuff then." Rose said

"That is true, plus I don't like Zabini." Ron said

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Blaise was a perfectly nice boy! He was head boy with me when I went back for seventh year and was appointed head girl."

"I still don't like him."

"You're only problem with him is the fact that he was a slytherin."

Rose stopped listening to her parents argue with each other and glanced at Alex. He was grinning. Rose smiled back, their plan was working.

"Rose, are you good friends with this Jessica?" Hermione asked, cutting Ron off and stopping the fight.

"Yep, I'd say she's my best friend." Rose responded.

"Well then I don't see why you can't go. You can learn so much in Spain."

"Yes!"

"But how will you get your school supplies and get to the train?" Ron asked.

Alex quickly cut in, "There is a street in Spain like Diagon Ally that we will go to and the Zabinis will get us to the train."

"Okay, fine if Alex is going it can't be too bad, go and have fun." Ron said.

"Thanks so much" Rose said hugging her parents.

* * *

Later that evening, Rose and Alex were sitting upstairs in Rose's room talking.

"I can't believe that worked!" Rose exclaimed, "It's a good thing my dad liked you so much and I like how you managed to not mention that Scorpius was going to be there. If my parents knew that it would have been a no for sure."

Alex laughed, "I did mention it, remember how I said Sterling and Jess bring their cousin and his friend? I was talking about Scorpius and Scarlett."

"What do you mean?"

"Scorpius is Sterling and Jessica's cousin. Their mother's are sisters."

"What? Why did know one tell me this?" Rose exclaimed.

"I guess we thought you knew, everyone else did," Alex explained.

"What ever it doesn't matter, I can't wait to see everyone again."

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Alex teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I do, you can't wait to see Scorpius. I know you like him more than just a friend"

"What? No! We're only eleven! Trust me I don't like Scorpius that way."

"Sure what ever you say Mrs. Malfoy."

Rose through a pillow at Alex and soon it became a full fledged war, pillows flying everywhere.

"Do you give up?" Rose yelled as her target was hit, a direct hit to the face.

"Okay, okay! I give up." Alex pleaded, "Just stop with the pillows."

"Fine, well we should probably get some sleep, you have to go in 5 hours." Rose said looking at the clock.

Alex agreed, "I still can't believe your parents let me share a room with you, they seem like they would be really strict about boys."

"I know I don't get it either, I guess they think were too young to try anything." Rose concluded, "Well good night"

"Good night Rose."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here is the latest chapter! This is a longer one, I hope you all like it. The style is a little different because I wanted to do Spain all in one chapter, so it's a little choppy.****  
I want to thankyou all for the review and encouagement. Please keep it coming. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

The summer had gone by quicker that Rose anticipated. The day soon arrived for her to leave for the Zabini's and it was chaotic in the Burrow. Rose's entire family had been camping the week before and now were all staying at the Burrow to prepare for school and have some last family time before September 1st. Hermione was rushing around the house like a mad woman, making sure Rose had everything packed for school and her trip. Ron was grumpy and Rose suspected he regretted letting her leave. The rest of her family was trying to get their good-byes in before she left and Hugo had refused to leave her alone, once again complaining about how it wasn't fair that he had to wait another year to go to Hogwarts. When the time came for Rose to floo to the Zabini's relief washed over Rose. She couldn't wait to see her friends and finally get away from her family. Rose stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Zabini household.

"Rose!" she heard a familiar scream and Jessica and Scarlett engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you" Rose exclaimed, "I couldn't wait to get away from my family. They can be a little overbearing. Where are the guys?"

"Oh they're already in Spain, we were just waiting for you and then we were going to port key over." Jessica explained.

"Okay, cool" Rose said

Jessica pulled out the port key and Rose felt the familiar tug at her navel. Moments later the three girls arrived in Spain and Rose was once again engulfed in hug, this time from the boys.

"I can't believe we're in Spain!" Rose exclaimed. "This is amazing."

"We'll show you to your room and then we can all catch up, yes?" Jessica asked.

Rose agreed and was directed to the room she was sharing with the other girls. Rose gasped when she saw the room. The room was large with three four poster beds, each with its own armoire and nightstand. The room was a light blue color and the fourth wall was made of glass leading out to a balcony with a view of the ocean.

"Usually you would get your own room but since Scorpius', Alex's and Scarlett's parents are here we have to share." Jess explained.

"This is amazing," Rose said as she flopped on the bed, "How do you own this place?"

"My grandma. She had thirteen husbands over the course of her life. They left a lot of oney behind. Now let's get back to the boys!" Jess said

"Okay, but you have to give me a tour later. How big is this place anyway?" Rose asked

Jessica answered as the girls made their way back to the boys, "Um, let's see. There're the obvious rooms of course: kitchen, den, dinning room, parlor, drawing room, office, library, and the ballroom. I think its seven bedrooms and ten bathrooms, but I'm not sure. The grounds are much larger than the house itself, but you'll see that later."

Rose was speechless, never before had she been in such a large house. Her own house was quite modest, even though her family was very well off, they didn't like to show it. The girls reached the den where the boys were waiting. The group all sat and began swapping stories of their summer.

"My family had their own private island so I was surrounded by them with no outside contact for four weeks! I discovered my owl is afraid of water and it rained for three weeks straight. Best vacation of my life." Scarlett said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's too bad. But look on the bright side; you can get a tan here. It's supposed to be sunny all week." Jessica said, "and at least you didn't spend your summer waking up at 5am to play quidditch!" she finished glaring at Sterling.

"Hey!" Sterling said defending himself, "You said you wanted to help me. How else was I supposed to get ready for the school team?"

"Well you didn't have to practice so early! Though I guess I can't be too mad at you, I mean I think after all that training, even I could make the team." Jessica pointed out.

Rose laughed, "What position do you play?"

"I'm a keeper, and I've trained Jess to be a chaser." Sterling explained.

"Sweet, you know when I play with my family I'm a beater" Rose shared.

"What no way, I can't see you playing beater, you're more of a chaser."

"I used to be one actually, but once my cousins went to Hogwarts and made the house team, the only positions open during our friendly games were beater or seeker, and usually Albus played seeker." Rose explained.

"I play beater too!" Scarlett exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. Not only was Scarlett the least athletic person they knew, but she was also tiny. There was no way she could get any power behind a bludger.

"Ha-ha very funny Scarlett as if you could play beater." Alex joked.

"I'm serious I might be small but I can play" Scarlett sniffed.

"Alright well I would love to see that." Alex said.

"Why don't we play a game then? We can see if Scarlett really can play." Sterling said bouncing with anticipation, "We have enough broom and a set of balls and a quidditch pitch outside."

"I think you're forgetting something here, there are only six of us and it takes seven to make one team." Jessica pointed out.

"That okay we can play three-on-three. A chaser and beater to each team and I will play keeper for my team and Scorpius can play seeker."

"You play seeker?" Rose asked Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, "Just like my dad."

"Okay come on lets go!" Sterling said running out to the pitch.

The rest of the group followed Jessica down to the pitch where Sterling was waiting with brooms and other equipment. The teams were set, Sterling, Rose and Scorpius on one team and Jessica, Alex, and Scarlett on the other. They couldn't play normally because of the positions so the object of the game became Jessica and Alex trying to score as many points as possible before Scorpius caught the snitch. Meanwhile, Rose and Scarlett hit the bludger around. The game lasted for a few hours until the snitch was caught and the group was told that dinner was ready.

"Well I have to hand it too you, Scarlett, you are a great beater!" Alex commented.

"Yeah, you have to tryout for the team with me, especially since no one else will." Sterling added.

Scarlett blushed, "I don't know, maybe."

"Actually as an after thought I think we should all tryout for the team!" exclaimed Sterling.

"The team only needs a keeper, a beater, and a chaser." Jessica pointed out.

"Well we could fill those positions."

"No Sterling, just no."

* * *

The group seated around the table as dinner was being served.

"We get to eat in the kitchen most nights; the adults will eat in the dinning room. I think there will be one night where we will all eat together but mostly it will be like the adults aren't even here." Jessica said, filling Rose in.

Rose nodded, "So Scorpius, how were your holidays? You never got a chance to share before we played quidditch."

"I spent most of the summer with my grandmother. She still believes in all the old pureblood ideals"

"-Don't all our grandparents believe in old pureblood ideals" Scarlett cut in.

Scorpius glared, "Yes, but anyway, she felt that I needed to learn another language; apparently fluent English and French are not sufficient."

"So what did you learn?" Rose asked.

"Latin." Scorpius said quickly.

Alex snickered, "Isn't that a dead language?"

"I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen. She told me it would be helpful later in life especially if I was to take ancient ruins. Plus a lot of old spells are in Latin. I'm fluent too." Scorpius explained.

"Can you say something?" Rose asked trying to stifle her laugh.

"No! None of you will ever here me speak that stupid language if I can help it." Scorpius said firmly.

"Okay, new topic," Jessica said, "What do you want to do this week?"

"Quidditch!" Sterling shouted

"The beach!" yelled Scarlett equally as loud.

"We have to get our schoolbooks; I got my letter this morning." Rose added.

"I don't care." Scorpius and Alex voiced.

"Sterling, we are not listening to your suggestions anymore. I definitely agree about the beach and we can get our school stuff tomorrow. Anyone have a problem with that? And Sterling that does not include you." Jessica decided.

And so the week was planned. It was currently Monday, and the train left on Sunday. Tuesday the group would get school stuff, and Wednesday they would hit the beach. That left Thursday and Friday to plan because on Saturday the group planned to have a final day at the beach and a bonfire. After dinner, everyone turned in early to get well rested for the day ahead of them.

* * *

Rose woke up to a loud banging on the door.

"GO AWAY!" she heard Jessica yell. Sighing, Rose looked up from her bed. Scarlett was up getting dressed and Jessica was still in her bed with a pillow over her head. She heard Sterling yell through the door.

"Don't make me come in there. Alex and Scorpius were good sports, why can't you be too?"

"I was the entire summer! I think I deserve one day to sleep in. Besides you don't need me if you have the others." Jessica yelled back.

Rose glanced at the clock. Her eye widened when she realized it was 5:30am. She got out of bed and flung the door open. A startled Sterling screamed and jumped backwards.

"Okay, okay, we all know I look frightening in the morning before my shower." Rose said while trying to flatten out her hair." Now could you please stop the yelling?"

Sterling sighed and agreed to stop the yelling and let Jessica sleep if Rose joined the morning training session.

"But I'm not even trying out for the team!" Rose complained.

"Neither are Scorp and Alex, but they are being good sports." Sterling noted.

"Fine, I'll be down in five minutes."

"Great!"

Two hours later, Rose found herself treading back upstairs to a hot shower. Sterling had worked them hard and Rose was exhausted and filthy.

"That's what I put up with all summer." Jessica said as Rose walked to the washroom.

"Never again." was all Rose said before the door shut behind her.

* * *

A few hours later, the group was preparing to go school shopping. They had all gotten clean after the strenuous quidditch session and had eaten breakfast.

"So just yell, Plaza del Mercado and floo." Sterling explained.

Rose was amazed by the elegance of the place. It was similar to Diagon Ally, but much larger and with many different stores.

"I say we get our stuff and then shop for the day." Scarlett said.

The girls agreed and the boys though reluctant to shop all day did too. After purchasing new books, the boys went to look at brooms while the girls went with Jessica to buy new robes. Jessica had to do all the talking because she was the only one who spoke Spanish. After buying robes, the girls ventured into a few other clothing stores, trying on things, and purchasing the odd item here and there. At lunch, the girls met up with the boys.

"So what did you do this morning?" Rose asked

"We looked at brooms." Sterling replied.

"All morning?" Rose questioned.

"There were so many different models." Alex explained.

"Yeah, those too got quite wrapped up in the brooms. I went to a bookstore and bought some books and a Spanish-English dictionary." Scorpius added.

"You didn't need to do that, I speak it fluently." Jessica told him.

"But you weren't with us, and they wanted to test out a broom. I don't think the dictionary helped much. I'm pretty sure we offended the shop owner." Scorpius chuckled.

"If Sterling had paid attention in language class he wouldn't have this problem." Jessica commented.

"I see no problem in only speaking English." Sterling defended.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. The group spent some time at the beach and Rose convinced them to visit the muggle town not far from the house and of course there was quidditch. By Friday the group was worn out. Rose was up early and eating breakfast with Alex and Scorpius, and Sterling and Scarlett were out practicing. Alex was commenting on the fact that the adults had not made their presence in the house known yet.

"Thank Merlin." Scorpius agreed.

"Well I for one would like to meet your parents." Rose said, "I mean I still haven't thanked the Zabini's for having me here and the week is almost over!"  
"Trust us Rose, when we say you would be better off not knowing our parents." Scorpius said.

"I still think it would be nice to meet them." Rose huffed.

Suddenly Jessica crashed through the door, panting and out of breath.

"What happened to you?" Scorpius asked.

"I ran into my mom. She decided that tonight we were invited to dinner." Jessica sighed.

The boys in the room simultaneously let out a groan.

"What is wrong with you all? Is dinner with your parents that bad?" Rose asked.

"Well, usually it's not too bad, but having a group dinner is just terrible. When our parents get together, they act like it's the good old days back at Hogwarts. It's frightening! Plus once they realize that we are sitting there with them, we start being questioned on all sorts of things. It sucks." Jessica explained.

"And when we eat with our parents, dress robes are required." Alex complained.

"But I don't have any dress robes with me." Rose said.

"Don't worry; I have so many I can't count them all. You can borrow some of mine or we can make a trip to the shops to buy you a new set." Jessica said quickly. "I need to go warn Sterling and Scarlett now; Rose, meet me upstairs in an hour." With that said Jessica left the room in a hurry to find the others.

"This day is going to be hell." Alex commented.

"Why? Is this dinner going to ruin the entire day, I thought it was a night event?" Rose asked.

"Dinner is served at 5 o'clock sharp. Usually the girls leave to get ready at about 11. That's why Jess wants you to meet her in an hour. While you girls get ready, our fathers feel the need to refresh our manners in time for dinner." Scorpius replied.

"Oh, I see. But why does it take the girls six hours to get ready?" Rose asked

"Don't ask us, we don't know what goes on behind that door. Don't be worried though; the girls always come out looking great." Alex reassured her.

An hour later, Rose found herself locked in Jessica's room with Scarlett and Jessica herself. After Jess explained how they got ready, Rose understood why it took them so long to do so. After choosing dress robes, the girls showered, did their hair and nails and applied minimal makeup. Not to mention picking matching shoes and accessories. By the time everyone was dressed and ready to go it was quarter to five.

"Okay we have 15 minutes before we have to be in the dinning room, are you girls ready?" Jessica asked. She was dressed in silver dress robes, with her hair pulled up into a twist. She had applied some makeup and looked stunning.

"I just need to find my shoes," Scarlett said. She was wearing blue dress robes. She wore no makeup and had let her hair loose; a pair of black flats completed her look.

"Rose, are you ready?" Jessica asked through the door to the toilet.

"I'll be just a minute" she called back, staring at herself in the mirror. Rose couldn't stop staring at herself. This was the first time she had ever taken notice to her appearance and she liked how it looked. She was wearing pale purple dress robes with golden accents. She wore a pair of gold colored flats and a few bits of jewelry. She had let Jessica and Scarlett apply a bit of makeup to her face and she herself had pulled her hair into an updo that she had seen her mother wear to ministry functions. Overall she was impressed with the look. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the bedroom where Scarlett and Jessica were waiting for her.

"What do you think?" Rose asked

"Perfect!" declared Scarlett

"You look great! Let's go now; we don't want to be late."

The three girls made there way to the dinning room, but were stopped at the bottom of the stairs by the boys who were waiting for them. They did not see the girls come down and were pulling at their robes and ties, complaining of discomfort. Rose let out a giggle as she was reminded of her brother and cousins in their dress robes. The sound wad heard by the boys who looked to see the girls laughing at them.

"What? These things are itchy." Alex complained.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Sterling said giving his arm to Rose.

Rose looked at him blankly.

"We enter dinner as a couple. I'll go with you, because I can't go in with Jess and Scarlett always goes in with Alex." Sterling explained. Rose looked at him skeptically before taking his arm. The group entered the dinning room, where the adults were already seated. Rose looked closely each as she was lead to her seat. It the head of the table sat Mr. Zabini and to his right was his wife. Rose had seen pictures of them from her parent's school days and they still looked the same. To his left sat the Malfoys; Rose recognized Draco as he looked like and older version of Scorpius and she assumed the woman next to him was his wife. Beside the Malfoys were the Notts, Theo looked like and older version of Alex. Across from them sat, Rose assumed, Scarlett's parent's Adrian and Tracey Pucey sat. She took her place next to Sterling who sat at the end of the table, while the others filled the seats around them.

Sterling introduced Rose, "Mother, father, this is Rose Weasley, the girl Jessica and I were telling you about."

Rose smiled brightly at them, "Thank you so much for having me."

Daphne Zabini smiled back and said, "It's wonderful to finally meet you. How did you meet?

Jessica stepped in, "She was sorted into Slytherin with us and we befriended her, mother."

Shock appeared on the adults faces as they comprehended what she had said. Draco Malfoy choked on his drink and the woman exchanged looks.

"A Weasley in Slytherin! My, that is unheard of." commented Mr. Zabini.

"Yes, I suppose it is, Sir, I'm the first in my family." Rose responded.

"Weasel-I mean your father, must not be too pleased." Mr. Malfoy said as his wife elbowed him in the side.

"Yes, it was quite a struggle for my family, my father actually has only recently started speaking to me and many of my cousins refuse to acknowledge my existence." Rose spoke, holding back tears.

Just then the food was brought in and the sounds of eating filled the room. After minutes of silence, conversation began again. This time it veered toward the upcoming year and the past week. Rose inwardly sighed; glad to have the questioning over with. She could hardly imagine how Alex had dealt with her parents earlier in the summer. Unfortunately for Rose, once the adults were satisfied with the answers from their children the conversation drifted back to Rose.

"So Rose, how are you doing in school? I would expect with who your mother is for you to be a genius." Draco asked.

"Who is her mother?" asked Blaise.

"Obviously Granger. She is like a miniature her." Draco replied.

"Yes, that's my mother and to answer your question, I do well in school. I've been told I've inherited her intelligence many times." Rose replied.

"Which is your favorite subject?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Well it's a toss up between potions and a history of magic."

"Please don't tell me Binns is still teaching." Adrian said.

"Oh, no when Headmistress McGonagall took over the school, she forced professor Binns into retirement. He still lives in the castle but no longer teaches. The new professor is Finn. He is much better than Binns." Rose explained.

"It's good to see you have a decent history teacher; when we were in school that class was used to catch up on sleep." Tracey said.

"Do you play quidditch Rose?" Astoria asked changing the subject.

"I play a bit, just for fun with friends or family. I play beater." Rose replied.

"Are you trying out for the house team this year?"

"No, I'm not good enough, but I think Sterling has convinced Scarlett to try out."

At this statement, Scarlett bushed and nodded, "I might; I shall have to see how much school work I get."

"That is excellent. I didn't know you played that often, my dear." Adrian said, "You know I used to be a chaser, back in the day."

Scarlett nodded as her father began reminiscing with Draco about their old house team.

"You know," Blaise said, interrupting the nostalgia of his friends; with Rose playing beater, the children almost have a full team."

"We should have a match!" cried Theodore, eager to add to the conversation.

The group excluding Sterling exchanged looks. This had never happened before. Sterling looked ready to burst with excitement.

"Yes, I would be seeker, Adrian could be chaser, Blaise you were always a great beater when we used to play for fun, remember and Theo could be a beater as well. But that still leaves us short a chaser and a keeper; otherwise we could play six-on-six." Draco said.

"Excuse me," Astoria interrupted, "Did you forget that I was on the house team in my seventh year? And didn't Anna play as a keeper?" Astoria asked.

Anna nodded, "I guess you do have enough players for a match."

Draco looked elated. "Shall we have it tomorrow morning? Say 9:00 am sharp?"

Sterling who looked equally ecstatic nodded, "9:00am it is. Get ready to lose, Mr. Malfoy!"

The rest of the adolescents looked shocked at the idea of a game, not to mention the way Sterling had completely forgotten his manners when speaking to Mr. Malfoy. Dinner ended shortly after the game was decided. The group took their leave to the boy's bedroom while the adults stayed behind to discuss tactics.

* * *

Almost immediately after everyone sat down, Sterling launched into a speech. No one wanted to listen to him rant about quidditch so the girls left to Sterling shouting, 'and get to bed early, we've got to prepare for the morning, so be up at 7:00am!'

The next morning arrived and at 7:00am sharp, the six met on the quidditch pitch. They had chosen to wear plain white t-shirts and black quidditch pants. Each was equipped with the proper equipment and was listening to Sterling's pre-game speech. Then they did a few warm up laps and soon it was ten minutes to game time. As Sterling called the group in, the adults appeared in green quidditch robes. The game was on.

Three hours later, Draco and Scorpius were neck in neck in a race to catch the snitch. With his arm a few inches longer, Draco reached out and wrapped his had around the snitch. Be that as it may, the adults still lost the match with the final score being 270 – 200. The smirk was wiped off of Draco's face once the final score was announced and put on Scorpius'.

"That's just scary." commented Rose.

"I know. You'll never get used to it, trust me." replied Jessica.

Sterling flew down from his position at the goal hoops and grabbed Rose and Jess into a hug chanting 'we won!' The rest of the player flew down and the mothers congratulated their children on the win. The men on the other hand were grumbling over their loss, especially Draco and Adrian.

"You can't get the bloody quaffle past him!" exclaimed Adrian.

"That girl is a menace, you wouldn't think she could hit that hard!" commented Theodore.

"At least I caught the snitch!" Draco said proudly.

The children laughed at the men's antics. Finally they came to shake hands.

"I haven't seen keeping like that in years Sterling. If you don't make the house team, something must be wrong with that captain." Adrian said congratulating him on the win.

"That's my boy!" Blaise said proudly, "And Scarlett, you should definitely try out as well, you make on hell of a beater."

The other men agreed, and then looking to the rest of the team quickly said, "Not that the rest of you aren't good too."

"No offence taken, sirs, I'm sure I speak for all of us that we only play quidditch for fun." Rose said smiling, "I have to hand it to you. You make quite the team. When my family plays kids vs. adults, usually the score is much worse."

"So you're saying that currently were better players than Potter and Weasel-Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I would have to say that if you played them you would definitely beat them." Rose said and the men walked away looking much happier.

"Did you really mean that, your aunt used to play professionally?" said Scorpius.

"Yep, they really aren't that good anymore, either that or they let us win all the time."

* * *

Later that day the group was hanging at the beach. They had decided to have one last relaxing night before they left to school the next day. The girls were sun bathing and the boys were out in the water splashing around. It was the perfect way to end the week. They were also planning to have a bonfire when it got dark later that night.

Rose had almost fallen asleep lying in the heat of the sun when a scream filled her ears. Opening her eyes, she saw Scarlett had been drench with water and he boys were laughing running away back to the water.

"Oh you are so dead!" Scarlett yelled running after them.

Rose looked to Jess, "I suppose we should help her?" The two girls ran after the rest. When the girls reached the water, Scarlett was on Alex's shoulders trying to dunk him under. "come help me!" she yelled as she saw them.

Jess and Rose joined Scarlett each taking a boy and a splashing war ensued. The boys came out victorious with the girls begging to stop. They stopped and caught their breath for a moment.

"Anyone up for a chicken fight?" Rose asked, once she had caught her breath

The group gave her blank looks.

"You don't know what a chicken fight is?" Rose asked astonished, "Okay so we make a team of one boy and one girl. The girl sits on the boys' shoulders and then the pair fights another pair trying to knock them down"

After the explanation, everyone split up. The pairs were: Scarlett and Scorpius, Jessica and Alex, and Rose and Sterling. Rose and Sterling came out triumphant beating Jessica and Alex in the final round.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Jess, "I'm starving though. Let's have that bonfire now.

A few hours later, the group sat around the fire roasting marshmallows.

"This is the best summer I've ever had." Rose said.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome." added Scorpius.

"I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow." Alex said.

"I think it's going to be a good year." Sterling said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I didn't feel like writing about second year in detail, so I've set it up like the last chapter so it's once again choppy. The important events are mentioned. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was sitting in her dorm chatting with Jessica and Scarlett. The three had been in class for a week now and the girls were relaxing without the boys. Currently they were playing truth or truth.

"Okay its Rose's turn" said Scarlett.

"Hmm, okay I've got one!" Jessica exclaimed, "Who do you like?"

"So original Jess." Rose teased. "Do I have to answer?"

The other girls nodded, "you know the punishment if you don't."

"I think I'd rather go skinny dipping in the lake, than tell you."

"Oh, Rose, come on tell us! You know who I like. It can't be that bad." Jessica encouraged.

"Fine. But I'm warning you now you're not going to like it. I like Sterling." Rose sighed.

"As in our Sterling, my twin Sterling?" Jessica asked.

"You're joking! I like him too." Scarlett said.

"Oh Merlin this can't be happening." Jessica cried.

Scarlett and Rose began to gush about Sterling's features.

"LALALALALA I'm not listening!" Jessica sang with her fingers in her ears.

"Sorry Jess, we'll talk about this when you're not around.

"Thank you!"

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Rose was eating lunch with Jess. The girls were talking about a charms assignment when Scarlett rushed over.

"Guess what? I made the quidditch team!" She exclaimed. Rose and Jess gave her a hug as she sat down.

"Sterling made the team too obviously. The captain said I was the best beater he'd ever seen! Oh and Rose, he took his shirt off after the try out. It was a good thing I was on the ground or I might have fallen off my broom. He's so bloody good looking!"

"I can't believe I missed that!" Rose said.

"Wait, are we talking about my brother? Because if we are, I will need to remind you of your promise." Jessica asked.

"Sorry." came from the other two girls.

* * *

It was December 25th and once again, Rose could not sleep. This year it was not because of her family, but because of Scarlett. The Zabini's and the Pucey's were celebrating the holidays in France together. Rose had just received a letter from Scarlett announcing that Sterling had kissed her under the mistletoe and had admitted having feelings for her. The two were now a couple. When Rose read these words she was devastated. Her first crush was dating someone else and not only that but the someone else was one of her best friends. Rose knew she had agreed with Scarlett that Sterling was fair game, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. She wished she could talk to someone about this but her cousins were asleep and Scarlett was out of the question and Jess wouldn't want to hear about it. Rose then thought of one person she could talk to, Scorpius. She had been keeping in touch with him over the holidays as he was once again at home. Thinking back to the last year, Rose decided Scorpius wouldn't mind if she dropped in.

Sneaking out of the house proved to be easier this year, though Rose wasn't sure why. Rose grabbed a handful of floo powder and moments later appeared in Scorpius' bedroom.

"What? Who's there?" Scorpius said, jumping out of bed, wand in hand.

'Oops' thought Rose, 'I should have warned him'. "It's okay Scorp, it's just me." She said.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Scorpius said making his way over to the chesterfield.

Rose's calm demeanor faded from her face, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just needed to talk to someone and I didn't think you would mind." Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she spoke.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Just tell me what's wrong. Is it your family again?" Scorpius asked hugging her.

Rose shook her head, "no, nothing like that, it's silly actually. I liked this boy and I just found out he's dating my friend."

"Okay Rose, I'm going to need some more information." Scorpius said.

Rose gulped, this was embarrassing for her. She had never intended for anyone but Scarlett and Jessica to find out about her crush on Sterling, and now she was spilling it all out to Scorpius. "I liked Sterling. But so did Scarlett. She sent me a letter tonight, and apparently their dating. I just feel terrible right now, I mean we said we would be happy for each other, if one of us dated him but I feel betrayed. I don't know what to do. You're not even supposed to hear this, but I need to talk to someone and now I'm afraid that this relationship might ruin our friendship."

To say Scorpius was shocked would be the least. "Um, I'm not sure what you want me to say Rose, I'm sorry you got your heart broken?"

Rose was now sobbing into his shirt, she sniffed, "No, it's just I feel so sad and I wonder why Sterling picked Scarlett and not me. Am I not pretty enough or something?"

"Rose, that's definitely not it, and to tell you the truth, Sterling has liked Scarlett for a really long time. Their parents have been waiting for this; they've been pushing them together since they were born."

"Oh, well that still doesn't fix my heart ache."

"No I suppose it doesn't."

"I'm sorry Scorp, it seems every time I come over all I do is cry."

"It's all right Rose, and if it's worth anything I think you're pretty." Scorpius said and without thinking leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Rose's lips.

Rose stared at Scorpius in shock as he pulled away. "What was that?"

"Sorry, it seemed like the thing to do."

"Okay, well it didn't mean anything right?"

"Of course not, just a friendly kiss."

"This is not exactly how I pictured m first kiss."

"Me either."

"Well I didn't expect it to be in my pajamas and after I had just cried."

"Well I didn't expect it to be salty."

Rose laughed, "I should go; it's late. I'll see you on the train January 5th?"

"You know it."

"Things aren't going to be awkward between us, right?"

"No, of course not, were just friends."

"Great! I'll see you soon Scorp. Thanks so much."

Little did Rose know, Scorpius had meant something by the kiss. He had simply agreed with Rose to save himself the embarassment and awkwardness that would follow.

* * *

"Look, what I got for Christmas!" Scarlett exclaimed, showing Rose and Jessica a pair of sapphire earrings.

"There's gorgeous!" Jessica exclaimed.

Rose nodded, "I wish I could pierce my ears."

"You can't?" Scarlett asked.

"No, my parent's won't let me until I'm of age."

"Well they never noticed when we adjusted your teeth, did they?" Scarlett asked.

Rose shook her head and smirked. "Then let's pierce your ears!" Jessica exclaimed, "Don't worry I know a spell that will make it painless."

Rose agreed and half an hour later, Rose wore small diamond studs in her ears. "Thanks, they look great! My parents are going to be so mad though."

"It's worth it. Besides if you still want to rebel, then this is perfect!" Jessica justified.

* * *

The end of the year approached quickly and Rose was once again on platform 9 ¾. Thankfully, the year ended on a pleasant note with Rose coming to terms with Scarlett and Sterling's relationship and with things being normal between her and Scorpius. She hadn't mentioned to anyone about the kiss, keeping it a secret between her and Scorpius. After saying her farewells, she made her way to her parents. When her parents saw her earrings, they weren't too pleased. Ron was furious and Hermione was displeased with Rose for disobeying them. Nothing more was said on the subject though, and surprisingly, when Rose mentioned visiting her friends in the summer as she did last year, they agreed. This year the group was going to Alex's summer home in Morocco but they were going at the end of July rather that August. Most of Rose's summer was then spent waiting for Morocco. When she finally got to go, it was everything she imagined it to be.

* * *

"They're here!" Rose heard her brother cry out. She looked up from her breakfast to see two Hogwarts owls flying towards their house.

"Oh this is so exciting; Hugo's first Hogwarts letter!" Rose heard her mother exclaim.

'Great' thought Rose, 'another family member at school.' "Here's your letter Rose." Hermione said passing her the letter. "Oh wait Hugo; I want to get a picture." Hermione said bustling out of the room in search for the camera.

"Can we get our school stuff today? I really want my wand." Hugo begged Ron.

"Of course we'll go today." Ron told his son.

Rose sat in some café with Albus while her parents shopped with the Potters for Hugo and Lily. Her and Albus had finished their shopping much earlier and were now waiting for their siblings to finish up.

"Lily is really excited to go to school." Albus said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah Hugo is excited too." Rose responded.

"What house do you reckon they'll end up in?"

"Gryffindor for sure. After my sorting, I'm pretty sure my dad has been forcing gryffindor thoughts into Hugo's brain."

"I wouldn't doubt Uncle Ron to do that, but I don't think my dad would, do you?"

"Lily is a true gryffindor. There is no need to re-enforce it."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. So what did you parents say about the earrings?"

"Well you know the family rule about defacing our bodies. Needless to say they weren't impressed. But I don't care anymore. I stopped trying to please them the moment the sorting hat yelled slytherin. Besides they don't care what I do anymore. Hugo will be the perfect little gryffindor that I wasn't." Rose said with bitterness in her voice.

"Wow, Rose, bitter much?"

"I just don't care anymore Albus; it's too hard to care."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating sooner. here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

"Hufflepuff" the sorting hat yelled out. Once again just as three years before, the hall was silenced. This time there was applause; it just took a moment to begin. The hufflepuffs, being as loyal as they were known for, instigated the cheering after the initial shock, as did the ravenclaws. The gryffindors were stunned to stay the least, but eventually joined the clapping. The slytherins, with exception of the third years politely applauded. The third year slytherin were silent with the exception of Rose. Rose was neither applauding nor scorning the recent sorting, no Rose was laughing hysterically. For the person to be sorted to hufflepuff was in fact her own brother, Hugo. Rose tried to regain her composure as the hat was placed on another first year. She would love to see her father's face when he got the news. Hugo, the child he had been counting, the child that would make up for Rose's sorting to slytherin, the child that would redeem the Weasley name, was not sorted into Gryffindor, as everyone expected, but into Hufflepuff. Lily had been sorted into her expected house and Rose simply assumed her dear brother would follow suite. This was turning out to be a great day.

"Rose, are you okay?" Jessica asked her cautiously.

Rose, who had finally gained control of her laughter, nodded," I'm wonderful actually. Though I would be better if I could see my father's face when he finds out Hugo is in hufflepuff."

* * *

The feast was ending and most students were making their way to their dormitories.

"I'll catch up with you soon," Rose said to her friends, "I just want to talk to my brother for a minute."

The group nodded and made their way to the slytherin dorms while Rose walked to the hufflepuff table. She saw Hugo talking to another first year boy who she recognized as Frankie Longbottom. Rose walked up to them and gave Hugo a hug.

"What?" Hugo said tuning around, "Oh, it's you."

"Congrats!" Rose exclaimed giving him another hug,

"Thanks Rose," Hugo said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. "Only an hour ago you couldn't sit still because you were so excited."

"I am excited to be here. I've been waiting years to come to Hogwarts; it's just I'm afraid of what dad will say when he finds out I'm in Hufflepuff." Hugo explained. "He really thought I was going to be Gryffindor and well you know how he treated you when you were sorted into Slytherin."

Rose laughed, "Hugo, don't worry, if you want I'll write to dad tonight to tell him. He's not going to react the same way he did for my sorting. I mean you didn't get sorted into an 'evil' house. Everything will be fine, just enjoy Hogwarts."

"Thanks Rose, and Hufflepuff is really great, I've already made friends." Hugo said gesturing to Frankie and another boy.

"That's great Hugo." Rose said.

A prefect stood up and called out "First years follow me."

"Well I've got to go now, and don't have too much fun telling dad I'm in Hufflepuff, okay" Hugo said giving Rose a knowing look.

Rose laughed again, "You know me too well little brother."

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to write two pages about the train ride and the feast, Rose" Alex said later on as Rose recounted the letter she had just sent off to her parents informing them of Hugo's sorting.

"I enjoyed that so much. I only wish I could see my father's face when he reads it. It's going to be priceless." Rose said laughing.

"Well it's getting late, we should probably get to bed" Jessica said yawning. The group split, the girls going to their room and the boys to theirs after a quick good-night.

The next morning the group studied their schedules at breakfast. A reply from Rose's parents surprisingly hadn't come. "What are you taking this year?" Sterling asked the group.

"Ancient Ruins and arithmancy" Scorpius said.

"Are you going to break out that Latin for ancient ruins?" Alex said teasing, "I'm taking muggle studies and care of magical creatures"

"Divination and care of magical creatures for me." Jessica said.

"Well I'm taking arithmancy and divination" Scarlett said.

"I'm doing ancient ruins, arithmancy, and care of magical creatures" Rose said.

"Wow Rose that's quite a load. I'm taking ancient ruins and arithmancy" Sterling said.

"Well my mom took all the electives in her third year and she advised me not to, so I picked my top three." Rose explained.

"I for one am excited for Hogsmeade trips!" Scarlett exclaimed, looking at Sterling, "It's the perfect date"

"I can't wait for Honeydukes." Alex said and the group moaned in agreement.

* * *

The next few months passed by quickly and soon enough it was November and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Rose was sitting with Scarlett at lunch listening to her talk about her upcoming date with Sterling. Jessica ran up to them and plopped down, "Blake Raymond from Ravenclaw asked me out!" she exclaimed.

"But I thought you liked Billy Burrows from Hufflepuff?" Rose asked.

"I did, but Blake asked me first and I just heard from Nora Boot, who talked to Daisy Adams, whose best friends with Shelby Bones, who's dating Joshua Marks, whose friends with Billy that Billy asked Melanie Scott out."

"I'm so sorry sweetie; are you okay? " Scarlett said hugging Jessica.

"What makes you think I'm not okay? I told you Blake asked me. It's not big deal; the point is that I have a date."

"Oh, Jess." Rose said laughing.

It wasn't until Rose was walking on the way to ancient ruins that she realized she was going to be left all alone in Hogsmeade. Alex had told her in charms earlier that week that he had asked Meg Jones to go with him. Rose hurried to class hoping to catch Scorpius before class started. She arrived with five minutes to spare, trying to catch her breath as she sat down.

"What's the rush?" Sterling asked.

Rose turned to Scorpius, "Have you asked anyone to Hogsmeade yet?"

"Um, no…why do you ask?" he responded.

"Good, you're going with me then." Rose said firmly.

"What?!" Scorpius and Sterling yelled.

"Not like a date, as friends!" Rose said shaking her head, "I have no one else to go with since Scarlett and Sterling are having a date and Alex got a date and Jess just got asked out at lunch."

"What? By who? She shouldn't' be dating yet." Sterling exclaimed.

"Cam down, I'm not going to tell you who because knowing you, you would beat him up the next chance you got. I know you're protective of Jess, but you need to give her some space, especially with guys. Anyways, Scorpius, you in?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I thought we would just go as a big group anyway, I guess it will be just you and me."

A few days later found Scorpius and Rose walking though Hogsmeade. "So, where do you want to go first?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"I was thinking we could take a look around, you know sightsee I guess, and then I wanted to start my Christmas shopping, oh and at some point I would like to get a butterbeer." Rose responded smiling.

"Okay, sounds good."

By this time the two had walked past all the shops in the little village and decided to move on to a more famous sight, the Shrieking Shack. Their stay there wasn't long though as the two stumbled upon Scarlett and Sterling snogging.

"Let's get out of here. I don't need to see this." Rose said trying not to gag.

"Yeah, it's pretty disturbing." Scorpius agreed, "Are you over Sterling now?"

Rose looked back at the couple, "well after seeing that I am," she joked, "but seriously, I think there is still a part of me that wishes it were me snogging him but I'm not pinning over him anymore or plotting Scarlett's accidental death."

"I'm glad you're over that phase. You know to get over a crush, you need a new one. Did Scarlett and Jess suggest anyone when you told them about Sterling?"

"Um, actually we never talked about it. I mean Jess never wanted to hear anything that had to do with Sterling and once Scarlett started dating him, we stopped our unofficial fan club. I guess she just assumed I got over him when he asked her out."

"Aw, Rose, no wonder you're not over him, you never had any closure!"

"I don't think closure is what I need; besides I'm fine. My reaction to seeing the two of them together is perfectly normal."

"Okay I get it; you don't want to talk about it anymore. But I still say you need a new crush"

"Quite being such a girl! Come on now, you can help me Christmas shop."

The two reached the village once more and Rose held out a list. "Okay; let's see here. I need presents for my family obviously. So that's mom, father, and Hugo. Then there's you guys, Alex, Sterling, Jess, Scarlett and you. Oh and I can't forget Albus."

Scorpius gave Rose a look, "That's not your whole family." He pointed out.

"Sorry, I should explain. Because my family is so big, we decided a long time ago to do Christmas a little differently. My grandparents get presents for everyone. Each sibling gives presents within their family. Then each grandchild gets a present from each uncle and aunt and the cousins do a secret santa. This year I got Albus. That way we don't all go broke buying everyone presents."

"Oh, I get it. Well let's get shopping!"

An hour later Rose collapsed into her seat at the Three Broomsticks while Scorpius went to get two butterbeers. Rose was exhausted from all the shopping. She had managed to get presents for everyone on her list and help Scorpius with shopping of his own. He returned to the table moments later with the butterbeer.

"This is fun," Rose commented while sipping her drink.

Scorpius murmured in agreement, "We should do this again."

"For sure; we'll probably be left on our own again for the next trip anyway."

The two talked while finishing their drinks and then headed beck up to the castle.

* * *

Later that night Rose was sitting in her bed talking with the girls about their day.

"So Jess how was the date?" Rose asked.

"It was okay, but Blake sure is a good kisser." Jessica said while dressing for bed.

"You kissed him?"

"Yeah, after walking through the village we made out for a while, but I don't think I'll go out with him."

Rose laughed, "Well at least you got something good out the date."

"Yeah, and Billy saw us together. He was looking pretty jealous if I do say so myself."

"Well I'm glad that I have Sterling. I don't have to sort through the guys in school." Scarlett said adding to the conversation.

"Did you do anything other than snog the brains out of each other today?" Rose asked smirking.

Scarlett blushed, "Well we walked through the village to get to the Shrieking Shack."

"I'll take that as a no then."

"I don't want to hear about this." Jessica said covering her ears.

"Okay fine we'll talk about something else. Rose how was your date with Scorpius?" Scarlett asked.

"Wait, you went on a date with Scorpius?" Jessica exclaimed.

"What?! No; we went as friends, since the rest of you ditched us." Rose explained quickly.

"Well it sure looked like a date to me." Scarlett said.

"All right then, what did you two do on your not date?" Jessica asked.

"We walked around the village, went to the Shrieking Shack, and then we did our Christmas shopping."

"Did he hold your bags for you" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, I had a bunch so he took them from me. They were really heavy. Why?"

"That seems like something someone on a date would do." Scarlett answered.

"It was not a date!" Rose exclaimed throwing a pillow in the direction of Scarlett.

"Okay, whatever you say, but I think Scorpius likes you."

"Good night Scarlett!" Rose said shutting her curtains.

"I guess that's the end of this conversation." Scarlett said getting into her bed.

"Looks like it." Jessica said laughing.

* * *

Soon it was Christmas and Rose walked off the train with Hugo.

"Rosie, I'm scared. Dad hasn't mentioned anything yet about me not being a Gryffindor, but now that I'm home, he might just explode." Hugo said as the two walked up to their parents.

Rose laughed, "Come on Hugo, nothing can be as worse as me, remember? Dad would have said something by now if there was a problem."

It seemed that Ron had dealt with the fact that Hugo was in Hufflepuff, because nothing was mentioned about it the entire car ride home. Ron had even taken to defending his son during the duration of the holidays as Rose heard many times at the Burrow her father scolding his brothers for laughing. Rose sighed; she had wanted an explosion from her father. She was happy that Hugo was accepted into the family even though he was in a different house, and wished that her own sorting could have been more accepted.

The holidays were as usual, loud and crazy. Rose found herself fervently wishing for it to be over. It seemed that she had become Lucy's confidant in the Weasley household as the two were the closest in age. Roxanne was the same age as Lucy, but was very tomboyish and spent most of her time with Fred, James and Louis. This left Lucy, who was having boy troubles, with the need of someone to talk to and because Molly, Dominique and Victoire were busy with their own problems that left Rose as the only person to talk with. Christmas finally arrived and the day was filled with chaos. It just so happened that Lucy's boyfriend had broken up with her that morning and Rose spent the day comforting the sobbing girl. Teddy proposed to Victiore, which sent the whole family into frenzy of happiness. With the family distracted, James, Louis, and Fred, with the help of Roxanne, Rose suspected, managed to pull a prank that turned the turkey dinner blue. Everyone went to bed early, exhausted after the long day. It was about midnight when Rose snuck out of bed and crept down the stairs to the fireplace. The girls were all asleep, but with Lucy snoring among other things, Rose could not sleep. After tossing and turning in her bed, she finally decided to visit Scorpius. Grabbing the floo powder, she called out the address and stepped into the green flames.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked as a burst of green appeared in the fireplace. "You're early this year."

"You're expecting me?" Rose asked as she brushed herself off.

"I thought this was some tradition we had?" Scorpius said smirking, "You appear in my bedroom Christmas night and complain about you're horrible day."

"Very funny," Rose said sitting down, "I actually did have a rather bad day, but that's not why I came here."

"Oh, and of it wasn't to continue our tradition, then pray, do tell why you are here."

"I couldn't sleep." Rose said simply,

"Hmm, well are you up for a game of chess?"

The two sat down on the chesterfield, as always, and played. After losing three times, Scorpius suggested exploding snap, which the two played until 3:00am.

Rose yawned, "I'm sleepy now. I should go before I fall asleep here. Thanks for staying up with me."

Scorpius kissed her on the cheek wishing her a good night. The two promised to see each other soon and Rose left, just like the other years.

No one ever questioned why Rose was so tired Boxing Day mornings which Rose was grateful for. It wouldn't do for them to discover the truth.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 9. I almost have chapter 10 done so hopefully I will get it up within the next week. I wrote the Ron and Hermione's reaction to recieving Rose's letter but I didn't add it to the chaper because it didn't really go with the story, anyway the point is if you want to read it let me know in a review and i'll post it as a companion piece.**

**-Honourarymarauder**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the next chapter. I've posted Ron's reaction to Hugo's sorting as promised, so just go to my profile and it's there. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in April when the quidditch finals took place. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were battling for the cup. It was thought that Gryffindor would take the cup home this year, but James, the team's star chaser, was injured in his potions class and due to his injuries, he was subjected to bed rest. This meant that the team had used their reserve chaser and Ravenclaw dominated the match, winning 170-30. This had placed Ravenclaw in the running for the cup and after defeating Hufflepuff the team was in the finals. Currently the Slytherin team was undefeated but Ravenclaw was in it to win, so it looked to be an interesting game. Sterling and Scarlett, being members of the team, were very nervous for the game, and left to the pitch earlier in the day, while the rest of their friends got ready for the game. Alex and Scorpius were in their dorms getting dressed in team colors while the girls did the same.

"Have you seen my scarf?" called Jessica.

"Um, try under Scarlett's bed." Rose called back.

""Why would it be there…oh found it!"

"Great, have you seen my jumper?"

"Yeah, it's on my bed."

"Thanks, and just so you know the silver eye shadow and green eyeliner are on the vanity."

"Oh thanks, I was just about to do my make up."

"Well hurry up. We don't want to be late and the game starts in 20 minutes."

"I am hurrying. Is it my fault that I want to look good?"

"You're the one who made a date for the match."

"Well what was I supposed to say, No? As if I would say no to Aaron Warrington; he's a fourth year."

"Only you would have a date to a quidditch match. Just make sure that Sterling doesn't find you two snogging, you know how he gets when he sees you with guys."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'm going to meet the boys now, have fun!"

"Oh, I will."

Rose made her way down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. She found Alex and Scorpius waiting.

"Where's Jess?" Alex asked.

"She has a date with Warrington, so she's not coming with us."

"The bloke in fourth year?"

"Yeah, you know the one."

"Who makes a date to a quidditch match?" Scorpius asked shaking his head as the trio left the common room.

"Only Jessica would. I'm kind of worried about her; she's gaining a bit of a reputation." Rose sighed.

"Well you know how she is, there's nothing we can do, so let's just enjoy the game."

The trio found a good seat in the middle of the pitch and watched as the two teams completed their warm-up lap around the pitch. As they finished the commentator, an older Gryffindor Rose did not know, began to speak.

"Hello Hogwarts, and welcome to today's quidditch final; Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Playing for Ravenclaw today we have Patil, Thomas, Fawcett, Chambers, Ackerley, Raymond and Moon. Playing for Slytherin we have Baddock, Harper, Higgs, Flint, Zabini, Pucey, and Capon. And the quaffle is in the air! Well folks, today's match are sure to be interesting…"

Rose tuned out the rest of the commentary as the game began and watched as the two teams competed for the win. Rose was a big fan of the game when watching it live and she enjoyed spectating more than participating.

"Yes!" Rose cheered as Sterling saved another shot, "Oh, nice hit Scarlett! -that was a foul, penalty shot!" Rose cried out becoming immersed in the game.

"Uh, Rose you may want to sit down, I don't think people enjoy looking over you." Scorpius said.

"Sorry, I get a little excited." Rose blushed.

"I had no idea you were such a fan Rose" Alex observed.

"Ha, that's what you get when you grew up on the sport. With my aunt playing professionally, the first match I went to was when I was 2 months. I'd be crazy not to love the game."

The trio turned back to the game, watching as slytherin scored yet another goal.

"Jess, sure seems to be enjoying the game, don't you think?" Rose said, pointing in the direction of their friend who was currently attached to Warrington.

"She better not let Sterling see her. He'll freak out." Scorpius said.

"She should be watching the game, heck she should be on the team. She's a better chaser than Harper and Capon." Alex scowled.

"Touchy are we?" Scorpius asked.

"I just think that she could be doing better things with her time than snogging in public!" Alex huffed.

"You like her don't you?" Rose exclaimed

"What? No of course not, were just friends!"

"Right, and that's why you're so moody, because you two are just friends."

"Okay, I might like her a little bit."

Rose laughed, "Well that explains a lot. We need to get you two together!"

"Yeah, Jess needs to settle down. She's building herself quite the reputation." Scorpius agreed.

"Any ideas?" Rose asked

"We could lock them in a broom closet!" Scorpius suggested.

"I'm right here you know!" Alex said

Rose ignored him and turned to Scorpius, "That would never work; we need a better plan than that."

The two sat in thought, while Alex grumbled. Suddenly it was announced that the snitch had been sighted.

Everyone turned to look as the seekers flew side by side, closer and closer to the golden ball. There was a fumble two hands reached out and the seekers collided. The crowd gasped and the snitch was caught, but by which team was uncertain. When Baddock lifted up his hand to reveal the snitch, all of slytherin went wild. They had won the quidditch cup!

"Party in the common room!" announced a seventh year as the team was carried by fans back to their dressing room.

Rose, Scorpius, and Alex waited outside for Sterling and Jessica. When the two appeared the trio congratulated them for the great game. The five then made their way to the common room to the party. Slytherins were not known for there partying skills, but that was mostly because they did not have much to celebrate as often as the other houses and because the slytherin parties were never busted by a teacher. Thankfully, Sterling and Scarlett decided to congratulate each other by attaching themselves to each other faces so Rose did not have to occupy Sterling to distract him from Jessica and her date. Most of the night, Rose spent with Scorpius plotting how to get Alex and Jessica together. The party went late into the night, and not many slytherins were seen at breakfast the next morning.

All too soon for Rose the year was over and she traveled on the Hogwarts Express home once again. The group planned to meet up at the beginning of August in the Caribbean at Scarlett's summer home so Rose was subjected to a few weeks of family time. She found her family rather quickly and watched Hugo as he was talking animatedly to their parents. Rose hadn't had much time to talk to him throughout the year, but it seemed that he had a good time. Rose glanced around at the rest of her family. Out of the twelve grandchildren, only two had graduated from Hogwarts, so the platform was still crowded with family members. Rose could not imagine what the platform would be like when it was Hugo and Lily's last year. It would be odd to not have all the commotion her family caused. She spotted her cousin Lucy as she had a tearful good-bye with her new boyfriend. Lucy, Fred, Roxanne had only two more years of school left and Dominique had graduated this year. James and Louis would be gone in three years, which left only Albus, Hugo, Lily and herself at Hogwarts as Victoire and Molly had graduated already. Sighing Rose followed her family off the platform and to the car.

Thankfully the few weeks of summer passed quickly and Rose soon left to the Caribbean.

"Rose!" cried out Scarlett as Rose appeared in the green flames.

"Scarlett!" Rose called back with equal excitement. Rose had flooed to Scarlett's home where she was spending a few days before they took a port key with her parents to their summer home. The rest of the group was meeting there with their families.

Rose smiled and embraced Scarlett, then followed the girl to her room. As Scarlett chattered about her summer and how much she missed Sterling, Rose helped her pack for the vacation. She was completely over her jealousy now and was just glad to be in the company of her friend again. She tuned in just in time to here her say, "I been so bored that I've finished all my homework already."

Rose smiled at this; she had done her own homework as well. The conversation shifted which Rose was grateful for. This was the Scarlett she enjoyed being around. Sometimes her incessant talking of Sterling frustrated her. Rose was still the bookworm everyone expected her to be, but this was because she enjoyed learning. Scarlett was similar in the sense that she thought academics were important, unlike their other friends who didn't care.

"I thought the potions essay was easy, wouldn't you say?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, I mean who doesn't know the twelve uses of dragon's blood by now." Rose replied.

"So, do you want to help me pack?"

"Scarlett! You haven't finished packing yet? We're leaving in two days!" Rose scolded.

"It's more like haven't started…"

"What! You haven't' started! But you're there for the rest of the summer."

"I know, that's why I need your help. I can't exactly pack my entire closet but that's what I need."

"Okay, fine I'll help." Rose said laughing, "What would you do without me?"

"I guess I'd have to wear a bikini all the time seeing as it's the only thing that is packed in my trunk." Scarlett said looking in her trunk.

The two girls made progress and by the time they left two days later, Scarlett was all packed.

"Come on girls, we need to get going!" called Scarlett's father.

"We're coming Dad, just give us a minute." Scarlett yelled back down. The two girls appeared on the staircase moments later heaving their trunks. Scarlett's mother shook her head and with a wave of her wand the trunks were shrunk and in the pockets of the owners.

"It's much easier to travel with them like this." She said smiling.

"Okay, great now let's leave. Everyone will be there already by the time we get there." Adrian said to his wife.

Tracey shook her head, "He has a point girls. We don't want to keep our guests waiting."

With that the group all touched the cracked teacup and with a tap of Adrian's wand, they arrived in the Caribbean.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Rose exclaimed glancing at the large house in front of her. The house looked like a tropical paradise, whitewashed with blue shutters and palm trees swaying in the breeze. The house was also beach front.

"Thanks, now let's get inside." Scarlett said, running to the front door. "I need to unpack!"

Rose laughed and followed her, "I guess she wants to be ready for Sterling's arrival."

The Pucey's smiled, "You know, next summer you should bring your parents." Adrian said.

Rose looked to see if he was being sarcastic. Apparently he was serious, "I appreciate the suggestion Mr. Pucey, but I don't think my parents would be up for that. I mean just ask Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure he would agree with me." she said.

"I'll do that when they arrive then."

With that Rose left following Scarlett into the house.

The next day, everyone else arrived. Most of the days, the group spent on the beach, the girls tanning and the boys playing in the water and such. It was nice to have a private beach. By the end of the week, everyone was tan and looking well rested. The girls were packing their things the morning before they left. Scarlett had been unusually quiet and couldn't stop smiling as she helped her friends pack.

"Okay Scarlett, what's going on?" Jessica asked bluntly. Rose glared at her; they had planned on easing it into the conversation.

Scarlett looked out from her closet and blushed, "nothing."

"Come on, we know something's going on. Does it have to do with that walk you took on the beach last night with Sterling?" Rose prodded.

Scarlett blushed even more and nodded, "Okay, I'll tell you but Jess, you can't get mad because you asked about it."

Jessica sighed and nodded reluctantly. How bad could it be to hear about her brother's love life?

"Well, we went for a moonlit walk on the beach and it was really romantic and we started talking and then he said he loved me!" Scarlett exclaimed.

Rose jumped up from her spot on the bed and hugged Scarlett, "That's so great!"

"That's not all." Scarlett said

"Wait a minute, there's more to this story than my brother being a mushy romantic?" Jessica said smirking.

Rose swatted her arm, "Let Scarlett finish. What else happened?"

Scarlett blushed an looked down, "So he said he loved me and of course I said it back and then we were making out and before I really knew what was happening, we were taking things further than ever and…"

"Are you telling me you did what I think you did?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

Scarlett just nodded.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jessica screamed

"You lost me, what did you do?" asked a confused Rose.

"Rosie, we did _it_." Scarlett looked into her eyes for understanding.

A moment later, Rose's eyes widened and she began to yell, "IT! You did _it? _As in S-E-X! Are you out of your mind?"

"Rose, calm down. It's okay we love each other and it was so great." Scarlett tried to explain.

Rose took a deep breath, "Look, I'm happy for you Scarlett, I really am, but I just think that it was early, that's all."

Scarlett smiled, "its okay and just so you know we were safe; I've been on the potion for three months now. Plus, we're 14 now and I think I can make this decision. Jess, how are you feeling about this? You haven't said a word."

"I'm just surprised is all; I didn't think you too would do it so soon." Jessica replied, "But I don't ever want to hear anything about your sex life ever again, got it?"

Scarlett laughed, "But what if you ask?"

"Trust me I won't ask, but if for some reason I do just say gillyweed. It will be our safety word."

All three girls burst into laughter and finished their packing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here is the next chapter and just so you all know, it will be the last one for a while. My computer is dead and I have to wait until my birthday of Christmas for a new one so updates will be slow. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next two weeks but I'm not promising anything. I apologize for the length, I know its , as always Enjoy! and PLEASE Review!**

Fourth year couldn't come soon enough for Rose. She was so happy once she got back to Hogwarts and was reunited with her friends. The six fourth year slytherins were not to be messed with in their house. Everyone younger than them respected them immensely and idolized their superiority. They even had respect from the older students who gave the six some of the best seats in the common room that were usually reserved for the seventh years. The six were known to be some of the most talented and powerful witches and wizards Hogwarts had seen in over twenty years. This was confirmed by their classmates who had seen the group perform added with the fact that the top two students in their year were Rose and Scorpius. It seemed the school feared the six, even though they did nothing to initiate this fear, if anything, the six slytherins were quite friendly. Eventually the six slytherins fell into a routine. Sterling and Scarlett became somewhat of a power couple, both off and on the quidditch pitch. Scorpius was the silent studious type that girls fawned over. Alex was the funny guy. Jessica had become quite the player dating a different guy each week. As for Rose, she was known for her intelligence as well as her fierce dueling skills and her Weasley temper. The six ruled the school it seemed.

Christmas holidays finally arrived and the six were in a compartment discussing their plans.

"I'm so excited to go to the ministry New Year's Ball this year!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I know, I mean it's about time we could go." Jessica agreed.

"Rose, are you coming?" Alex asked

Rose sighed, "You know I can't go until I'm of age. It's my family's rules."

"Rose, rules have never stopped you before." Scorpius said smirking.

"And what are you suggesting Scorp?" Rose teased catching on to his hint.

"Just say you're staying at someone else's house on New Years, and then come to the ball with us."

Rose smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

Christmas came and that night the plans for the New Year's Ball were finalized. Rose was once again at Scorpius's, and the two were sitting on his bed. It was 3:00am and both were tired.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time." Scorpius said yawning.

"I tell my parents I'm going to the Thomas' house for the night. We're family friends and they have a daughter a year older than me. I've talked to her and she said she would cover for me. I then come to your house instead where I get ready and then we head out to the ball." Rose replied.

"And don't worry about dress robes. Jess is bringing you some."

Rose yawned, "Okay that's great. I'm going hoe now. I'm exhausted. I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

Rose's parents had no problem with her spending the night at the Thomas' as Hugo was staying with the Potter children for the night. The Thomas' were also attending the ball so Rose's parents dropped her off and their house. That was the only problem with the plan, but as soon as the parents left Samantha Thomas helped Rose floo to Scorpius'.

Rose chose to go to Scorpius' house rather than one of the girl's was due to the fact that the Pucey's were at the Zabini's and the floo to their house was shut down over the holidays.

Rose arrived to Scorpius running frantically around his room. "Hey Scorp." She said. This cause Scorpius to jump and then after seeing her ushered her into another room so she could get ready. After a quick shower, Rose lightly applied make-up the way Jessica had taught her and styled her hair in loose curls. The dress robes Jessica had brought her were similar to the ones she had worn years before and Rose smiled as she slipped them on. Perfect! She glanced at the clock and noticed she had five minutes until it was time to leave. Rose then left the room and walked to Scorpius' where she saw him still running about frantically. She laughed and he turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rose said shaking her head. "Are you ready?"

"Just about, I need to find my tie." Scorpius said scanning the room.

Rose looked and found it lying on a chair. She picked it up and threw it at him.

"Thanks" he said absentmindedly trying to tie it.

"Let me do it." Rose said shaking her head.

With the tie tied, the two met Scorpius' parents downstairs and apparted to the ball.

The two were awed to silence by the sight before them. The ballroom of the prominent hotel they were at had been transformed into a winter wonderland. After a moment the two spotted their friends and left the adults to join them.

"This is amazing!" Rose exclaimed once they reached the group.

"I know, I can't believe we weren't allowed to come before this year." Scarlett said.

"It seems everyone is here." Sterling observed.

Rose glanced around the room to see what Sterling meant, and her eye's widened as she spotted vibrant red hair. "Bloody hell! I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Alex asked.

"My family is right over there." She said pointing the direction of the red hair. Sure enough her parents along with the aunts and uncles as well as Victiore, Teddy, Molly, and Dominique.

"How could we have forgotten about that?" Rose asked, now starting to panic.

"Look, take a deep breath and calm down. We'll just make sure they don't see you." Scorpius said.

Rose nodded; she could not afford to be caught.

The rest of the night went smoothly Rose was swept up to dance by one of the boys anytime a member from her family came near and overall everyone had a good time. It was around 1am when Alex appeared at the table with a smirk on his lips.

Jessica gave him a look, "I know that look. What are you up to?"

Alex pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey from his robes.

"Alex!" Jessica scolded.

"Oh come on Jess, it's just for a little fun. Merlin knows you've been having fun all night." Alex was referring to the many snogging partners she had found that night.

Jessica grinned, "Okay open it."

Before the bottle was opened, everyone turned to look at Rose.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" Rose asked suddenly confused.

"You're not going to reprimand us for drinking? You haven't got any family rules against drinking alcohol before you're of age?" Alex asked.

Rose smirked, "Of course I have rules like that, but I figure since I'm already breaking them tonight, why not break some more?"

Alex smirked and opened the bottle. He took a swig and passed it around. When the bottle reached the girls they both choked on the drink, not being able to stand the burning in their throats. Rose was handed the bottle and took a hesitant sip. She felt the fiery liquid go down her throat and surprisingly liked it. She took a bigger gulp and grinned.

An hour later the bottle was empty and all six teens were piss drunk. As this was their first experience with alcohol it was understandable. When the party ended, the six teens left feeling quite loopy. Rose and Scorpius arrived back at Malfoy Manor laughing and tripping over each other. They fell onto Scorpius' bed falling asleep instantly. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were too drunk themselves to notice the difference to the teens and they too went to bed.

The next morning Rose woke up to a pounding headache. She moaned and opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was. Spotting Scorpius beside her, the memories of the night before came back to her. So this was what a hangover felt like. With effort Rose managed to get up and walk back the room she got ready in the night before. Stumbling into the toilet, she found a hangover potion in the medicine cabinet. She had seen them many times before in her parents' room. After taking a shower and changing into some new clothes she returned to Scorpius' room feeling much better. Noticing Scorpius was waking up; she went to his bathroom and pulled out a hangover potion for him.

"Drink this." she said, thrusting the potion into his face.

Groaning Scorpius drank the potion and then sat up. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked.

Scorpius thought for a moment and then remembered. "Oh right the ball. Wow! We sure got drunk!"

"Yeah, I have to go though before my parents realize I'm not at the Thomas'."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days."

With a quick hug, Rose flooed home.

* * *

The rest of the year went by just as quickly as the first part. Everyone was excited due to the quidditch world cup being played this summer in Germany. Rose's family had plans to go, but the Zabini's had received box seats and had invited Rose and the rest of the group to join them. With the consent of her parents, Rose was to spend the trip with the Zabini's instead of her large family. Rose was looking forward to the trip more than ever. Not only would she get to watch professional quidditch, but she would get to watch it with her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the long wait inbetween updates, but my computer broke down and I only just got a new one. Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll post another, probably not for a while. i'm going away for x-mas and I won't be able to post anything until I get back. Anyways on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow this is a big tent!" Rose exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Rose? We just saw your family's tent and it's much bigger than this one." Jessica asked. The six friends were standing in the doorway of the Zabini's tent after picking Rose up from the tent her family was currently occupying. They were in Germany for the quidditch world cup that was to be played the next day. Rose's parents had granted Rose permission to stay with her friends during the world cup and Rose was ecstatic.

"My family tent may seem bigger, but it's my entire family that fits in there; all 26 of us. Trust me, it's crowded." Rose said.

The group laughed and Jessica gave a quick tour of the tent. "Our parents are in a separate tent, they didn't want to deal with all the noise. There's the kitchen, den and bathroom," she said pointing to each respectively, "and there's four bedrooms but I have two and Sterling has two. My second bedroom is now a closet so Rose and Scarlett can sleep in my room."

"And I turned my second bedroom into a library, so I guess you guys can sleep in my room." Sterling said gesturing to Alex and Scorpius.

"Okay, well I don't know about you guys, but I was woken up really early this morning to get here and I'm exhausted!" Rose said yawning. The group agreed and soon all headed to bed. The cup was the next day and no one wanted to be tired.

* * *

Rose was woken the next morning to Scarlett's shouts of joy. "Could you keep it down Scarlett? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Come on Rose! Today's the quidditch cup! You should be excited." Jessica said entering the room. Rose looked up from her bed and saw both girls were dressed in Scotland colors and wore matching grins. Rose smiled back and extracted herself from her bed. The game started in a few hours and she had to get ready. After a shower, Rose dressed and was soon also matching Jessica and Scarlett to support Scotland. The three then went to find some breakfast.

"It's going to be Uganda. I'll bet 10 gallons." Alex was saying.

"No way, Scotland has been undefeated all season. They will win for sure!" Sterling was arguing back.

"I agree with Sterling." Scarlett said, sitting on his lap, "Scotland will be the winner for sure."

"You only say that because you're dating him." Alex muttered.

"I think you're outnumbered here Alex. Out of the six of us, you're the only one supporting Uganda." Rose said smiling.

"And I'll be laughing when Uganda wins." Alex said.

The six ate a quick breakfast and soon Mr. Zabini appeared announcing it was time to find their seats. The teens quickly grabbed their things and followed him out of the tent and to the stadium. Rose was amazed by the size. Sure she had seen professional quidditch matches before but the stadiums were nothing compared to this. Magical folk from all over the world were here to watch this one game, and Rose's excitement grew.

The group quickly found their seats in the top box. Among them were many people Rose didn't recognize but all seemed to know the Zabini's. Rose tried to find her family but the crowd was large and eventually she gave up.

"I'm thirsty. I'll go and get some drinks." Jessica said disappearing from the box.

A few moments later Jessica returned with six butterbeer and what looked to be a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Jess!" Rose scolded as she passed her a butterbeer. "How did you get firewhiskey?"

"I bought it." She said simply, "The man selling drinks is already piss drunk. Besides, I only bought it for after so we can celebrate Scotland's win!"

Rose shook her head and took a sip of her butterbeer and watched as the mascots began to perform. Soon after the game started and all six teen's eyes were glued to the sky watching the fast paced game.

* * *

Four hours later and with still no sign of the snitch, the score was 220-130 for Scotland. The group were on their third butterbeer at this point and it was starting to affect them.

"I'm sick of this stuff." Jessica complained, "Let's break out the firewhiskey."

Rose took her eyes off the sky for a moment and firmly said "No, it's for after the game Jess. To celebrate remember?"

Jessica shook her head and abruptly opened the bottle and took a swig. "Yummy!"

"Fine, drink, but I'm not helping you later when you have to explain to your parents why you're drunk." And with that Rose began to watch the game once more.

"I'll have some." Alex said, "I can't watch any more. It's too stressful."

"How about we make this interesting?" Jessica asked, "If Uganda scored I drink and if Scotland scores you drink?" Alex nodded and the game was on. By the end of the fifth hour, both had stopped watching the game and were too drunk to notice the race for the snitch had begun. Scotland's seeker finally caught the snitch ending the game with the final score 380-260. The four teens who were watching cheered and completely missed the fact that Alex and Jessica had begun to make out.

It wasn't until the group tried to leave that they noticed Alex and Jessica.

Rose cleared her throat, "Um guys? The game's over."

The two pulled apart and Jessica's eye's widened, "We won right?" Rose nodded and Jessica laughed. "Told you!" she yelled at Alex

"Okay let's head back to the tent" Sterling said helping the two up as they were sitting on the ground.

With a bit of effort and a lot of stumbling, the group managed to make it back to the tent without Mr. or Mrs. Zabini noticing the two intoxicated teens. Sterling and Scorpius dropped Alex and Jessica on the sofa once the group was in the tent.

"So I guess we can't go out and celebrate really." Scarlett sighed.

""What? Why not? I've got firewhiskey to celebrate with." Jessica said holding up an empty bottle.

"Jess you finished that already remember?" Rose said laughing.

Jessica frowned for a moment and then stood up and ran to the kitchen. The group looked confused and a large crash was heard along with a few choice words. Jessica reappeared holding two more bottles of firewhiskey. "Ta-da!" she cried out. "I've got more!"

Scarlett laughed and took a bottle, "Thanks Jess but I think you and Alex should be cut off."

Jessica scoffed, "we're fine."

Sterling smiled as he filled himself and Scarlett a glass then turned on some music. "Whatever Jess, just don't complain tomorrow when you're head is pounding."

"Yay!" Jessica cried out and pulled Alex off the sofa to dance. Sterling quickly finished his drink and grabbed Scarlett. Rose took a seat next to Scorpius and laughed at her friends antics.

"So I may not have to use my plan after all." she said.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked turning to face her.

"Alex and Jess, look at them." She said nodding her head in their direction. "I think the alcohol went to their head. They're all over each other."

"Wow you're right. I can't believe it." Scorpius said watching the two dance.

"I bet they get together tonight."

"Like all the way? No that's not happening."

"Think about is. Both are drunk and dancing pretty close right now. They were making out earlier and we know that there is sexual tension between them. Plus Jess is practically Alex's dream girl."

"Well maybe."

Scarlett had left Sterling and had walked over to Rose. "Come and dance you two!" she exclaimed as she pulled them to the floor. Rose noticed that others had joined their party and she recognized many of her housemates. "When did they get here?" she yelled to Scorpius over the music. He shrugged, "I don't know." Rose smiled and continued to dance. Tonight would be fun.

Rose couldn't remember what time everyone had finally left the tent, but eventually it was just Scarlett, Sterling, Scorpius and herself left. Rose was feeling a little tipsy and was tired. She yawned and then asked, "Where's Jess and Alex?"

"Oh they went to bed ages ago. Jess looked like she had passed out almost." Scarlett informed her. Rose nodded taking the information in.

"Well I think I'm going to head to bed now." Sterling said standing up and heading for his room. "Yeah, I'm going to get ready now to," Scarlett said standing up and walking to the washroom.

"Okay, goodnight guys." Scorpius said. Rose mumbled something uncomprehendible their way.

"Rose you should probably go to bed too."

"Hmm? But I'm so comfortable right here." Rose replied. She had stretched out along the sofa and was leaning on Scorpius' shoulder. He gave her a look and she frowned, "Fine, I'm going."

"Good night Rose." Scorpius said and watched as she walked down the hall to the room she was sharing with Jessica and Scarlett. A minute later, Scorpius heard a scream and Rose came running down the hall. "My eyes!" She yelled covering them with her hands. But due to this she couldn't see and managed to run straight into the sofa and flipped landing on Scorpius. "Ow…that hurt. Is it safe to look?"

Scorpius laughed, "What's wrong?"

Rose opened her eyes, "its not funny Scorp. I don't think I will be able to look and Alex and Jess in the same way ever again!"

"What did you see?"

"Let's just say that I have proof that I was right and that Alex has a very pasty arse."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "I told you Scorp! This isn't funny. They're in my room so that means I have nowhere to sleep!" Rose scolded.

"Oh, well I guess I don't have a place to sleep either."

"What are you talking about? Of course you do."

"Where do you think Scarlett is if Jess and Alex are getting it on in your room? And if she's with Sterling, which she probably is, he's not going to waste this opportunity."

The two sat in silence trying to come up with a solution. "Stupid Jess! Who turns the second bedroom into a closet?" Rose muttered. "Well it's not like a library is any better!" Scorpius countered. "True." Rose agreed. "Why don't we just sleep on the sofa?"

"Rose, the sofa isn't going to fit both of us."

"It will if we lay they way we were before." Rose pointed out.

Scorpius gulped. Rose would practically be on top of him and recently he had been having feelings for Rose, feelings he was sure friends weren't supposed to have for each other. "Yeah, okay come here," he said opening his arms.

Rose stretched out and lay down on Scorpius' chest. She wiggled for a moment and found a comfy spot. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and sighed. This felt absolutely wonderful.

"I wonder how Jess is going to react when she finds out what she did." Rose said softly.

"The better question is, what do you think Sterling is going to do to Alex when he finds out what happened?"

Rose laughed and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be so funny."

Scorpius nodded and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

Rose was abruptly woken the next morning as her body hit the floor. "What's going on?" she asked as she opened her eyes and groaned. She heard Scorpius behind her groaning as well and felt his arms wrapped around her.

"I think we should ask you the same question." Sterling said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose untangled herself from Scorpius' limbs and stood up. "Nothing happened; we slept on the sofa because the bedrooms were occupied." She said glaring.

Scarlett blushed and Sterling smirked. "Why didn't you go to your bedroom?"

Before Rose could answer, a loud scream was heard. "That's why!" she said.

Jessica came running out of her room, "What happened last night?"

"You and Alex got drunk and had sex." Scorpius said.

Both Zabini's eye's widened. Sterling looked ready to kill Alex and Jessica looked pale.

"And by the way, this is for both couples next time; please use locking and silencing spells." Rose said shuddering.

Alex then came running out of the room, "Jess! I know this is weird but I don't regret it. I've wanted this since third year. Please give me a chance, I promise we can even go on a real date." He begged not realizing the others were in the room. He turned and saw the others and blushed, "Well?"

Jessica looked and was silent. "Just say yes, we can all see the sexual tension between you two. It's obvious you like each other." Rose said.

Jessica smiled, "okay." Alex lit up and pulled her close to kiss her.

'I don't want to see that!" Sterling yelled, "And I may have to kill Alex after last night."

Scarlett grabbed his shoulder, "Don't" she said with warning in her voice.

"This is great! Now we just need Rose and Scorpius to hook up." She said

Rose burst out laughing, "Yeah, right."

The group spent the rest of the day packing and informing Jessica and Alex about the game. The two didn't remember much at all. Eventually Rose left heading back to her family's tent. There was one week until school started and Rose was excited to get back. It was her OWL year and she planned to do well.

* * *

"Bye!" Rose yelled as she ran from her family to her friends one week later on platform 9 ¾.

"Have a good year and study for you OWLs!" Hermione called after her daughter. She watched her daughter run to her friends and begin to speak animatedly. Only a few years ago it had been Hermione that Rose had spoken to that way. Slytherin had changes Rose that was for sure and sometimes Hermione felt that she should have been more accepting in Rose's first year. She couldn't change the past though and Hermione had to accept the fact that her daughter was growing up. Gone were the bushy red hair and the buck teeth on a small child and what was left was a beautiful young woman with silky brown hair and straight teeth and just starting to gain a figure. She wished she was closer with this woman. Sighing she waved goodbye to Hugo who was running off to join his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, sorry this chapter took me a while, but I made it pretty long. In case you've forgotten this is most of their fifth year. Anyway, reveiw and Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose sat by the lake with a smile on her face. It was a few weeks in to fifth year and so far it was going great. She hadn't made prefect,as Scorpius and Scarlett had taken the positions, much to the dismay of her parents and Rose couln't be happier. Sterling and Scarlett were still going strong and Alex and Jessica had easily stepped into their new role together as a couple. The friendship between the six friends was as strong as ever despite the fact that four were dating. Lessons had become harder as teachers began preparing their classes for OWLs and Rose was already top of her class. Sitting with her was Jessica and Scorpius. Sterling, who was the new quidditch captain, had called a practice for his team as the players that were left all had a free period and he had yet to have try outs for the few positions that needed to be filled. Alex was in his muggle studies class.

"Rose, I'm bored!" complained Jessica who had stretched out on the grass.

"Well, you could actually use your free period to do homework like Scorp and me" Rose replied, concentrating on her charms homework.

Jessica scoffed, "Very funny Rose. As if I would do homework on such a nice day. Scorpius agrees with me too."

Rose looked at Scorpius and raised an eyebrow, "Don't involve me in this," Scorpius said shaking his head.

"Scorpius, you're so whipped!" Jessica said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're not even dating, how can I be whipped if were not dating!" Scorpius cried out in outrage.

"How many times do we have to tell you guys? We're just friends. Just because the rest of you have hooked up doesn't mean we're going to!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry I didn't realize you guys were so touchy about that." Jessica said putting her hands up in defeat.

"Why don't you go find Alex and bother him Jess? You two are hardly ever apart." Rose commented looking at her friend.

"He's in muggle studies, remember?" Scorpius imputed.

"So I have nothing to do because he's not here!" Jessica complained.

"Well what do you want to do?" Rose asked sighing.

"I want to fly!" Jessica said jumping up and mimicking an airplane.

Scorpius laughed, "Why don't you take your broom out then?"

"Because Slytherin has the quidditch pitch for practice." Jessica answered.

"Why don't you just join the team, Jess? Sterling knows you're good and they need a chaser and Alex complained last year about how you were better than the chasers on the team already." Rose said.

Jessica jumped up, "I guess so…I've got nothing better to do and I really do want to fly. Plus, Sterling had me practicing with him all summer as usual so I'm ready to play." She flounced off in the direction of the quidditch pitch.

"Good now that she's gone, maybe we can get some work done." Rose said and looked back to her homework.

* * *

As it turned out, Jessica did join the quidditch team, much to the surprise of Sterling and Alex. Sterling was ready to put her on the team the minute she stepped out onto the pitch, but Scarlett convinced him he had to be fair and so the following Saturday, he held a tryout and not only gained Jessica as a chaser, but also filled the seeker position. Sterling was disappointed he couldn't convince Scorpius to try out but he was happy with who he found for the position.

A few months later, Slytherin was in first place for the quidditch cup after beating Ravenclaw 170-30. Sterling was ecstatic and therefore Scarlett was also in a good mood. At breakfast the day after the match, Jessica announced that she and Sterling, along with Scarlett would be spending the holidays at Hogwarts.

"If you are all staying then I'll stay too." Scorpius said in between bites of toast. "It will be more fun than spending time at home with my parents. I think that my grandparents are visiting us this year and I really want to get out of that."

"Great!" Jessica exclaimed, "What about you Alex?"

"I was going home, but if you all are staying I guess I'll stay too." He replied and gave Jessica a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess I'll be the only one going home then." Rose said sadly. She was surprised by Scorpius' decision to stay as that meant their tradition durring Christmas would be broken.

"Can't you get your parents to let you stay? Just tell them you're really busy studying." Jessica begged getting down on her knees, "Please, it won't be the same without you."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." Rose responded, "But don't get your hopes up because I highly doubt my parents will say yes."

* * *

Later that day, while on her free period, Rose sat in the library trying to compose a letter to her parents. She knew that she may be able to convince her mother to let her stay if it was for the good of her studies. Her mother was Hermione Weasley nee Granger for a reason.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_How have you been? I know it's been ages since I've last written but OWLs have kept me rather busy. I trust Hugo has been keeping you informed._

Rose paused and tried to think of something else to say. It was true that she hadn't written in a while, well to be accurate she hadn't written since sometime in September. She didn't want to be blunt, but it looked like that was what was going to happen. She penned a few more lines:

_I'm really enjoying my year so far and you were right when you mentioned that I would get way more homework. Thankfully I've been able to stay on top of things and currently am the top student in not only Slytherin but in the entire year. I plan to keep things this way._

Rose stopped and chuckled to herself; her parents would be proud to hear she was the best, especially her father. Rose hadn't forgotten his words to her on the platform in the beginning of her first year about beating Scorpius in everything, and so far she had accomplished that in the subjects the two shared. Continuing her letter, she wrote:

_With the Christmas holidays quickly approaching, I would have thought the teachers would have lightened out load. Unfortunately I am mistaken and find myself with more homework that ever. So I ask of you to let me spend my holiday here in the castle, rather than at home so I can complete my work to a standard of excellence. I've heard that not many people plan to spend Christmas here this year and I think that I could use this time alone to start reviewing for my OWLs. You did day yourself mom, it's never too early to start reviewing. Please think about my request before responding._

_Love, Rose._

Rose smiled as she finished the letter. She knew it was formal, but she hoped her mother would see her side and let her stay. Quickly she ran to the owlery and sent the letter.

A few days later, a reply came during breakfast. Rose hesitated to open it but then ripped it open and quickly scanned the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Your father and I are very proud to hear that you are top of you class, and in your OWL year. After careful consideration we have decided to let you stay at school, as I have convinced your father it will be best for your studies. Because you won't be here for Christmas, I thought I'd let you know that Teddy is proposing to Victoire on Christmas Eve, so chances are there will be a summer wedding. Good luck with you studying and remember if you want to come home you always can._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. It would be nice to hear from you more often. I know you're busy but a letter every few weeks would be nice._

"Yes!" Rose cried out, jumping up and down.

"What? Is it good news?" Scarlett asked.

Rose nodded and Jessica began jumping with Rose as well.

"Um girls, people are staring." Scorpius said.

Sure enough many students in the hall turned to look at the commotion at the slytherin table. "Who cares?" Rose stated and continued with her jumping.

Two days later and school broke got the holidays. Rose said goodbye to Hugo and the rest of her family, who were astonished she had convinced her parents to let her stay. As it turned out, not many people were staying this year and the fifth years were the only slytherin students to stay behind. Hungry after wishing everyone off, Rose headed to the Great Hall for dinner. She was surprised to see only 6 Hufflepuffs, 4 Ravenclaws, and 2 Gryffindors, along with her friends staying behind.

"Wow, there sure aren't many people staying this year." Rose commented as she sat down.

"Yeah, it will be nice to have the common room to ourselves," Scarlett added looking to Sterling.

"Just because were the only one's here does not mean that you two can snog publicly all day!" Jessica stated looking as Scarlett.

"But you and Alex snog all the time in front of anybody!" Scarlett complained.

"I believe you're forgetting our chat from when you first started dating my brother. I told you I didn't want to see it!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Fine."

"Well I think that now is the perfect time to pull a prank!" Alex decided

"What are you going to do? There is no one left in the castle." Sterling stated.

"I'm up for anything," Rose said, "It's been ages since you last pulled a prank. When was the last one again, first year?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I've been busy. I've always liked pranking but I never have time for it." Alex said defending himself.

"Sure, sure, but if I've learned anything from having an uncle who owns a joke shop it's this, a prankster always makes time for pranking." Rose said smiling.

"Well this prank will be great!" Alex confirmed then ran off to the library.

* * *

A few hours later Rose decided to search for Alex and help with his prank. She found him leaving the library with a grin.

"So have you come up with this prank yet?" Rose asked.

"I have indeed Rosie." Alex said with a smirk.

"And, what are you going to do and how can I help?"

"I'm going to change all the passwords!"

"How are you going to do that?" Rose asked sceptically.

"I read in Hogwarts: A History that the passwords are changed once a month on the 27th day. All I need to do is get into the Headmistress' office and I can change them from there."

"Then we'll need a diversion to get McGonagall out of her office."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course, I have tons of stuff from my uncle's joke shop we can use."

"Awesome! Now we just need some really great passwords…"

The two made their way back to the slytherin common room planning the last few pieces of the prank. It was the 23rd today so they would only have a few days to prepare.

* * *

The next day was Christmas Eve and the six slytherins spent the day outside playing in the snow. A violent snowball fight broke out between them providing entertainment for the afternoon. It was boys vs. girls and the boys were winning until Scarlett enchanted the snowmen made earlier by the group to help. The boys surrendered as the snowmen pelted snow at them. Everyone was thoroughly soaked and headed inside for hot chocolate courtesy of the house elves in the kitchens. Rose had been told the locations of the kitchens prior to coming to Hogwarts and back in her first year shared the knowledge with her friends. After a quick dinner the six headed to the common room where they spent the evening quietly, worn out from the days activities.

Christmas the next day was uneventful. The slytherins slept late and everyone missed breakfast. Rose received her gifts from friends and family and enjoyed her time.

"I think this is the best Christmas in a long time." Rose commented from her spot on the chesterfield.

"Why is that Rosie Posie?" Jessica asked from her spot where she and Alex were cuddling.

"Christmas with the family can be awkward and it's nice we can all spend the holidays together." Rose said simply and the others agreed.

Soon it was dinner and the group headed to the Great Hall. The hall had been transformed and looked amazing. Twelve Christmas trees well over seven feet tall stood proudly decorated. The house tables were gone and instead there was only one table which all the students sat. The feast was some of the best food the slytherins had ever tasted from Hogwarts and after the meal there were Christmas crackers to be opened. When everything was finished and the group headed back to the common room, they were too tired to stay up and said their good nights. Rose, though very tired found she could not fall asleep and began to read the book her Uncle Percy has sent her. It was an autobiography on Albus Dumbledore and a very interesting read.

A few hours later Rose was still reading and decided to try to sleep. Quietly she muttered nox and the light from her wand extinguished. Rose slipped under her covers and tossed for a quarter of an hour before sighed and getting out of bed. She silently left her dorm, careful not to wake the other girls and walked to the common room. Rose was surprised to find she was not the only one up and spotted Scorpius on the chesterfield.

He looked up as she walked down the stairs and exclaimed, "Finally! I didn't think you were going to come."

Rose was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"It's sort of tradition by now don't you think?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"You know, you come to my house sometime late Christmas night and we talk?"

"Oh that, I didn't think we would do that this year seeing as we're here"

"I don't see why that should matter."

"I suppose you're right."

"Come and sit." Scorpius said patting the chesterfield.

Rose smiled and obliged. She lay down and stretched out, but there was not enough room for Rose to lie and Scorpius to sit so Rose placed her head in Scorpius' lap. "I like your chesterfield better." Rose said squirming to get comfortable.

"Why is that?" Scorpius asked now playing with her hair.

"Because there's more room, duh."

"But this is nice too."

"Yeah, it is I'm finally getting sleepy."

There was a silence between them, but Scorpius broke it and suddenly asked, "How do you get your hair so soft?"

Rose adjusted so she could look him in the eye, "What?" She laughed once she realized he was being serious. "Nothing really, I wash it with shampoo and then conditioner."

"Yes but what kind? I could never get my hair this soft."

"Um, well I don't really know… whatever is in the shower. So basically whatever Jess or Scarlett is using."

"Well it's really soft. Do you still use that dyeing spell?"  
"Thanks," Rose said sarcastically, "No I stopped using it a couple of years ago. Scarlett was right, my red hair did fade. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well it looks like you could use a touch up is all." Scorpius said and watched Rose begin to panic, "No don't worry it's not turning red or anything, it just has some red hues in it. I think it looks really pretty."

Rose touched her hair hesitantly. "Thanks" she whispered.

"Your welcome" Scorpius whispered back. The two were mere inches away from each other at this point and stared at each other. Rose licked her lips and glanced at Scorpius. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was different than the other kisses the two had shared over the years; this kiss held passion.

Rose finally pulled away when her lungs could no longer take the lack of oxygen. She gasped and tried to regain her breath. Scorpius was ready for another round sooner that Rose and leaned in again. "Wait!" Rose said pushing him back, "What was that?"

Scorpius looked at her and grinned, "I've told you this before Rose that was a kiss."

Rose laughed and remembered to their second year and the kiss they shared. "I believe your exact words then were 'it seemed like the thing to do'"

"It got you to stop crying though and that was my main goal."

"Okay, but this time I wasn't crying and that was by far a better kiss than the last one."

"I know; I was there."

"So what is this then?" Rose asked making hand motions between them.

Scorpius looked at her and sighed, "Rose it's not a secret that I like you-"

"I like you too." Rose said quickly cutting him off.

"But Rose I really like you." He said and waited for his words to sink in, "I think I have since…well I'm not really sure. It's been a long time though. I had to try, you know? And I know I did the right thing because I definitely felt something."

"I did too." Rose whispered.

"That's great!" Scorpius said smiling, "I think we should date. What do you say?"

Rose laughed, "Is that how you ask girls out now? Tell them I think we should date?"

"No, I could do it properly if you wanted."

"It's okay; you don't have to ask again."

"Does that mean yes? Because if it does I want to kiss you again."

Rose looked at him and say the hope in his eyes, "I don't know if I'm ready for this Scorp. I want to try, but I don't think I could deal with it if we broke up. Your friendship is so important to me."

"You think we're going to break up?"

"I never said that, I just like to be prepared for the possibility and I couldn't stand it to lose you as a friend. I'm scared."

"You're being silly." He leaned in and kissed her. After a moment he pulled away, "Look at me and tell me you don't want to try this."

Rose looked at him, there was no doubt that Scorpius was attractive and he was her best friend. She took a deep breath and said, "I wonder what will happen to my dad if I tell him I'm dating you."

Scorpius' eyes widened, "That's a yes right?"

Rose laughed, "It's a yes."

He pulled her in close for another kiss. Rose didn't notice the time pass; kissing Scorpius Malfoy made time stand still. When they broke apart Rose yawned, "I think I should go to bed now."

Scorpius nodded and kissed her cheek before letting her go to her dorm.

* * *

Both Rose and Scorpius missed breakfast and lunch the next day. When they finally appeared for dinner holding hands their friends were shocked.

Jessica jumped up and demanded an explanation, "When?"

"Last night." Rose said smiling.

"Congratulations! Now were all couples. We can do triple dates!" Scarlett exclaimed squeezing Rose.

"Or not." Both Rose and Jessica said.

"I want to take you on a proper date Rose," Scorpius said during dinner.

Rose looked up from her food, "Alright. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Nope." Rose said shaking her head.

"But you said you would go out with me!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I'm busy tomorrow. I'm spending the day with Alex doing the you know what." She said winking, "Actually you could help."

"How could I help," Scorpius asked looking down the table to make sure the teachers weren't listening.

"You're a prefect and I need to create a diversion in the bathroom."

"Why don't you get Scarlett to help? She's a prefect too."

"I know you want to." Rose said smirking.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

The next day was the 27th and Rose and Scorpius quickly walked down the empty hall to the prefect bathroom.

"Okay so what are you planning to do?" Scorpius asked.

Rose smirked and held up a small bottle, "I'm going to use this."

"Is that your shampoo? I still want to know what you use."

Rose laughed, "No this isn't shampoo; it's bubble bath."

"In case you haven't noticed, there are tons already in here."

"This stuff is special. It's a product from my uncle's joke shop. It's part of his Wet and Wild line." She threw the bottle to him so he could examine it.

"I've never seen this before. What does it do?" Scorpius asked probing the bottle.

"That would be because it hasn't been released to the public. It's still in the testing stage and I told my uncle I would test some for him. It creates never ending bubbles you see." Rose explained.

"So why is it still in the testing stage? Scorpius asked throwing the bottle back to her and watched as she filled the large tub.

"You can't get rid of the bubbles once they form. If you try to get rid of them with magic they simply multiple. I figure a corridor full of unvanishable bubbles should bring the staff running." Rose said and began to pour the bubble bath into the water.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Have you forgotten we're slytherins? Slytherins don't get caught. That's why you're covered in mud."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked. It was true that he was covered in mud. Before heading to the prefect bathroom, Rose had rubbed dirt from a potted plant all over his face and arms.

"That's your alibi. I need you to tell McGonagall what's happened. You'll tell her you found a tremendous amount of bubbles in the prefect bathroom as you were about to take a bath after going out for a morning fly around the quidditch pitch. That will give me enough time to get out of here." Rose finished and bubbled began to quickly fill the room.

Scorpius ran to fetch McGonagall while Rose headed back to the common room and hoped that Alex would be able to get into the Headmistress' office. She spotted Sterling, Scarlett and Jessica as she entered.

"Hoe did it go?" Jessica asked.

"Phase one went perfectly. I just hope Alex was able to get into McGonagall's office alright." Rose replied.

Scorpius chose that moment to enter the common room. "Everything's going according to plan," he announced. "McGonagall is trying to stop the bubbles and having absolutely no success. She's even called the other teachers to help. Rose, you need to see it."

Curiosity got the better of the others and all five trooped to the hall where the prefect's bathroom was located. It was quite a spectacle when they arrived. McGonagall and the other teachers were trying to vanish the bubbles with no success and the amount of colored bubbles seemed to increase. One poor Hufflepuff first year student had become trapped inside a green bubble and the teachers frantically tried to set him free. Pitying the boy Rose popped the bubble and the young boy fell to the floor before running away from the rest. Scarlett as a prefect feigned innocence and asked McGonagall what had happened.

"I have no idea what went on here Miss. Pucey, but when I find out who caused this they will be in big trouble." Said McGonagall, exasperated. "We can't seem to find a way to remove them! Honestly if I didn't know better I would say these bubbles were caused by the Weasley twins. I curse the day those two ever came to Hogwarts! Or perhaps it was there spawn?" McGonagall mumbled more to herself than anyone.

"That's just terrible professor. Just let me know if I can do anything." Scarlett replied before walking away and motioning her friends to do the same.

Quickly the group walked back to the common room laughing at what they had just witnessed. Alex was already there when they arrived and he was instantly bombarded with questions.

"I got it done." He said simply, "It was easy really; nice job Rose. I saw your bubbles; McGonagall looks really rattled."

"So what did you do exactly?" Sterling asked as he had not paid attention to Rose and Alex's plans previously.

"We changed all the common room passwords!" Alex said smirking while Rose fell on the floor due to her laughing.

"Well, what did you change them to?" Jessica asked

"Muggle magic words."

"What are muggle magic words?" Scorpius asked.

"Muggles pretend to do magic and so they have words that they use for pretend spells and such. I thought it would be funny to use those words for the passwords." Rose explained.

"So what are they then?" Jessica asked again.

"Gryffindor's password is now Abracadabra," Alex started.

"But that's awfully similar to Avada Kedavra!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I know, but it's a common muggle magic word." Rose said still laughing.

Alex continued, "Hufflepuff's is Open Sesame, Ravenclaw's is Hocus Pocus and ours is Alakazam."

"And the best part is that no one will know what the passwords are and no one will be able to change them until next month." Rose cackled.

"I set it up like the Ravenclaw entrance, so there will be clues to the password given out." Alex explained, "Someone is bound to figure it out eventually."

As it turned out Professor McGonagall was too frazzled from the bubbles to remember about the passwords, and so when everyone came back to school after Christmas break, the password were thought to be the same. The six slytherins had a good laugh watching the entire student body try to figure their password out the first night back. Surprisingly it was Hufflepuff who discovered their password first and soon after the other houses did too. The muggleborn students had a good laugh over the password and spent some time explaining the words to the other students who didn't understand. It was quite a way to start the new term.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry the wait was long, but I want to let you all know that I've got the next chapter typed up and ready to go and the chapter after that is almost done. There's probably only going to be five or six chapters left and I've got them planned out so hopefully I will post them quickly. Anyway Enjoy!  
P.S-I hate to be a bother but I would love to get 100 reviews and I am not against withholding the next chapter until I see them.

* * *

**

"Stop it Sterling! I'm trying to study" Scarlett complained as Sterling kissed her neck.

"Wow, Scarlett I never thought you would turn down an opportunity to snog Sterling." Rose said feigning shock.

"You and Scorpius are just as bad, admit it! Besides I need to do well on my OWLs." Scarlett said scowling and pushing Sterling off of her. "Where is Scorpius anyways?"

"Being as smart as I am, I anticipated this type of behaviour if I tried to study with Scorp. So I sent him to study with Alex and Jessica. He's supposed to keep them on track." Rose said

Scarlett's scowl deepened, "Why didn't I think of that? Sterling, go study somewhere else, now!" she exclaimed and Sterling left the library sulking.

Rose and Scarlett were stressed about exams to say the least. Scorpius and Sterling were not to happy with this, as the two girls had practically lived in the library for the three weeks coming up to exams and had forbidden their boyfriends from joining them. The two boys were stressed to an extent, but did not go overboard with the studying like their girlfriends. Alex, who was naturally quite smart, was not worried at all and hadn't started reviewing yet, though this was mostly due to the fact that every time he began to review he was distracted by Jessica. Jessica had done minimal studying and was not too worried, so she chose to spend her time snogging her boyfriend.

Eventually the day of the first exam arrived. Scarlett and Rose were hyperventilating due to nerves, Scorpius and Sterling were irritable due to the lack of girlfriends for the past three weeks and to no one's surprise, Alex and Jessica were snogging in a corner. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the fifth year students swarmed to find their seat. The first exam was charms, and it went reasonably well for the slytherin students. Rose and Scarlett relaxed a bit, finding the test rather easy, but then tensed up once again when reminded of the practical in the afternoon. Scorpius was rather confident in his success, and Sterling was not so sure, putting his hopes on the practical. Jessica looked rather frightened as she exited the exam room while Alex felt successful.

The rest of the week was similar to the first day for them, a written test on theory in the morning and a practical in the afternoon. Rose and Scarlett slowly began to relax as the exams ended feeling brilliant about each. This in turn made Scorpius and Sterling relax as their girlfriends welcomed them back to them. Alex and Jessica were just glad to have the week almost over.

* * *

Shortly after exams were over, the term ended and everyone headed home for the summer on the Hogwarts Express. Once the train reached the platform, Rose said good-bye to her friends and scanned the platform for red hair. Upon spotting the large group, Rose headed in their direction.

She found most of her family standing on the platform as usual, but couldn't find her own parents anywhere. Hugo was standing near Lily, who was standing with her immediate family.

"Aunt Ginny! How are you?" Rose cried upon seeing her favourite aunt.

"Rose!" Ginny called back with equal enthusiasm and hugging her niece, "We missed you at Christmas."

"I had a lot of studying to do, but it paid off. I did wonderfully on my OWLs. Have you seen my parents?"

"Oh, didn't your mom send you a letter? I know Hugo received one." Ginny said frowning.

"No, I didn't get a letter, why did something bad happen?"

"No, nothing like that. It's their 20th anniversary and to celebrate your dad took your mom on a holiday. You and Hugo are to spend the first week of your vacation with us."

"Oh, I guess mom figured Hugo would tell me." Rose replied, looking away. If she had been told about this she could have spent the week with Scorpius or one of her other friends. Spending time with family wasn't her favourite thing to do and she wasn't sure if she could handle non-stop family time for a whole week. On the bright side Ginny was her favourite aunt, and she would get to play a lot of quidditch.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as Albus and James, joined them.

"Yeah," Rose replied leaving the platform with the rest.

Once back at the Potter residence, Rose unpacked her things in the room she usually stayed in and the made her way to the kitchen. Ginny was the only one there, beginning to cook dinner. It seemed that the others had begun a quidditch game without her and Rose didn't feel like joining in.

"Need some help?" Rose asked.

Ginny turned around a smiled, "Sure, you can chop the vegetables." Harry and Ginny had incorporated muggle styles of living into their magical household, especially with technology. Harry taught Ginny how to cook without magic after one explosion that had cost them their kitchen. Since then, Ginny had cooked the muggle way.

"So, you never told me, how was your year?" Ginny asked while rolling out pastry for a pie.

"It was good, I was really busy studying." Rose said.

"Oh, come on, you had to do more exciting things than study." Ginny complained, "Give me something to work with here."

Rose smiled; Ginny was her favourite aunt for a reason. She loved to hear gossip from her nieces and sometimes she acted like a teenager rather than the mother that she was. "Well, went to lots of quidditch matches, my friend Jessica Zabini joined the team."

"Her father is Blaise, right?"

"Yep and her twin brother, Sterling, is the captain of the team."

"Blaise was quite the looker when we were still in school…" Ginny said trailing off.

"Well Sterling is his exact replica; looks wise."

"He must have girls chasing after him."

"No, he's off limits. He's been dating my friend Scarlett for a couple of years."

"Lucky girl, I remember, this was before I dated Harry of course, well actually I did it a bit during, and anyways I used to fantasize about Blaise and those lips…" Ginny sighed. "Even if he was a Slytherin, I bet he's great in bed."

"Okay, definitely too much information." Rose shuddered.

Ginny laughed, "Sorry, so both of your friends are dating?"

Rose nodded, "Sterling and Scarlett and Jess and Alex. But honestly Jess and Alex don't seem very couple-ish. If it weren't for the declaration of Alex's love I think they would just be friends with benefits. "

"And what about you?" Ginny asked chuckling.

Rose blushed, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone about her and Scorpius but Ginny was understanding and she was sure telling someone would feel good. "I started dating someone over Christmas."

Ginny squealed, "That's great Rose! Who is he?"

Rose took a deep breath, "Well he's Scorpius Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes widened and then she burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, I really like him! And you can't tell anyone, understand?"

Ginny stopped laughing, "No, it's just your mom and I figured that would happen."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked now confused.

"After what your dad said to you at the platform, about beating Scorpius in everything, your mom and I figured it would come back to haunt him and now it has! And I know you don't really care what I think, but I do approve. Astoria and I work together with my charity work and she's such a nice woman."

"It's nice to have someone on my side." Rose said smiling.

"Okay, but you have to promise me one thing, when you tell your dad invite me over. I can't wait to see his reaction."

Rose laughed, "If I can help it I won't be telling him for a while."

"That's probably a good idea, but I think you should tell you mom. This is something she would like to know, even if the two of you aren't as close as you used to be."

Rose nodded and finished cutting the vegetables. Then she went out to join the quidditch game being played by her cousins.

* * *

The week ended quicker that Rose had anticipated and soon her parents were at the Potter's to retrieve their children. Ron and Harry had joined the boys and Lily outside for a quick game on quidditch, leaving Hermione, Ginny and Roe alone. Rose sat quietly, while her mother spoke to Ginny of the past week. Afterward, Hermione turned to her daughter to ask about her OWLs. Once she had received a good reply on Rose's part the chatter stopped. Rose took a deep breath, now was a good a time as ever.

"Mother," Rose spoke cautiously.

Hermione turned to look at Rose, "Yes?" She asked.

"I did more than just study this year."

"Of course, I didn't expect you to study every waking moment." Hermione said agreeing.

"I started dating someone!" Rose blurted out.

Hermione looked surprised but the nodded, "Your year?"

Rose nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Slytherin?"

Rose nodded again.

"Is it Alexander Nott? I really liked him."

Rose shook her head, "No, I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened and then she let out a giggle.

"Really, you too?" Rose asked in disbelief as both her mother and aunt began to laugh hysterically.

Hermione calmed herself before she spoke, "I knew this would happen, Ron is going to die when he finds out."

"I don't plan on telling him. But don't you care?"

"That's a good idea. Rose, I can't tell you who and who not to date. I'm sure Scorpius is a very nice boy and is nothing like his father was when in school. I can't say I'm happy to hear you're dating a Malfoy, but I can live with it."

Rose smiled and hugged her mother "Thanks."

* * *

A few days later Rose was back a home and counting the days until she would see Scorpius and her friends once again. Hugo, Ron and herself sat at the breakfast table eating and Hermione cleaned the remains of Ron's attempt at breakfast. He had woken up early to surprise Hermione but things did not turn out well and Hermione put out the fire started before the house burned down. The topic of Quidditch was reached, and soon talk traveled to the Hogwarts teams.

"I played keeper in my 6th year. You're Uncle Harry was captain." Ron reminisced.

"We know dad, we've heard this all before." Hugo replied.

"You take after me, Hugo, being a keeper and all. Say when are you going to try out for your house team?"

"I think I will this year. The Hufflepuff keeper graduated last year and according to the captain, I've got the position. Apparently try outs will just be a formality." Hugo stated proudly.

Ron grinned, "That's great son, but if you're going to be house keeper you'll need a new broom. How about we go to Quidditch Quality Supplies tomorrow?"

Hugo nodded enthusiastically. Rose put down her toast and protested, "But I've been asking for a new broom for years."

Ron looked at his daughter, "Yes, but you're not on the quidditch team so you don't need one."

Rose fumed; she could join the quidditch team if she wanted! Sterling had been trying to get her on the team for years. If joining the quidditch team would get her a new broom she would just owl Sterling and secure her spot right now. Looking to her father, she said, "But I'm joining my house team this year too."

A look of surprise crossed Ron's face, he took a moment to restore his face before speaking, "That's great Rose as a chaser then?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. It was shocking how much the two had distanced over the years and now Ron did not even know his daughter's quidditch position. 'No, I'm a beater."

Ron frowned but then nodded, "I guess you should get a new broom then too."

"Thank you." Rose said curtly. She saw the hesitation in her father's eyes before speaking. Irritated, she stood, and then left the table for her room.

When Rose reached her room, she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note to Sterling.

**Sterling,**

**I know it's early, but I had to ask. Is the beater position on the quidditch team still open? I think I'm right when I think that your beater graduated in June, right? I may have told my father I joined the team so he would buy me a new broom. I don't think he's very happy; I think it has something to do with helping the enemy win the quidditch cup.**

**-Rose**

Rose sent the letter off with her owl and patiently waited for a reply. She knew she would be seeing Sterling in a few weeks when the slytherins got together in Corsica but she didn't want to wait until then to know for sure. A few minutes later Rose got her reply.

_Rose,_

_I'm glad to hear you want to join the team. You're right, be beater did graduate in June and I need a new one. I was planning on convincing you to join the team when I saw you. I would tell you you're on the team right now but according to Scarlett and Jess, I have to be fair and hold a try-out, plus you have to work well with the other beater, not that you will have a problem with that. Just train until we see you in a few weeks and then I'll have Scarlett run beater drills with you and you'll get the position for sure. The try-out will just be a formality._

_Sterling._

Rose smiled when she finished the letter and then grabbed her broom and planned to begin training. She stopped on the last stair as she heard her parents in a heated argument.

"How can you say that about your daughter?" Hermione was yelling.

"I bloody well can't have her playing with the enemy!" Ron protested.

Rose was confused, what exactly were they talking about.

"It's no wonder you and Rose aren't close anymore. The way you treat her is despicable!" Hermione said, and Rose assumed she was shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked defensively.

"You know exactly what I mean. Everyone else has gotten over the fact that she's a slytherin but you! Her own father won't accept her and your relationship is deteriorating fast. You'll lose her forever." Hermione said her voice cracking.

Rose peeked into the room to see her father embracing her mother. She pressed her ear to the door as the shouting had stopped.

"You need to remember that the war is over and slytherin is no longer evil. I'm scared we're going to lose her. We both pushed her away so much that first year and since then things have felt so strained. She used to tell me everything and now I only hear things if I'm lucky. Even Ginny knows more than me!" Hermione was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for the way I treat Rose, but I just have a hard time dealing with it." Ron said shaking his head, "I wish this was easier."

"I would be easier if you weren't so stubborn. You need to be careful or she'll grow up to resent you."

"I'll be better, I promise."

"So you'll be as enthusiastic with Rose as with Hugo about buying new brooms?"

"I don't know; buying Rose a new broom knowing it's for Slytherin makes me feel like I'm helping the enemy or something."

Hermione laughed, "But you don't feel that way about Hugo who is in Hufflepuff?"

"Hermione, let's face it. Hufflepuff need all the help they can get."

Rose heard laughter and then continued on her way to the door. She couldn't believe her parents. It wasn't the fact they still were adjusting to having a slytherin for a daughter, but how they still didn't understand. Gryffindor was not the best house in Hogwarts, they were all equal. Her parents still spoke of the school with fierce pride towards their house, but that didn't matter anymore. Ready to let out some steam, Rose took off into the sky.

* * *

A few weeks later six slytherins sat around a table in a quaint summer home in Corsica. All were covered in a slick layer of sweat after a gruelling training session run by Sterling. The group had been in Corsica for four days and each morning had started with intense training for the quidditch team members and Rose to prepare her for the season. The other boys had been roped into training too. The table they sat at was covered with food. Muffins, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, pancakes, and fruit littered the table but was slowly diminishing as the six teens wolfed it down. Rose had inherited her father's stomach and could eat at least as much as the boys if not more.

"It's a good thing I really like you and can ignore your gross eating habits." Scorpius commented as Rose took a bite of her fifth piece of toast.

Rose smacked him, "My eating habits are not gross! I'm just really hungry."

Jessica laughed, "You never tell a girl off when it's about eating of food, or come to think of it weight."

Scarlett nodded sagely.

Rose smirked, "It's a good thing you're my best friend or I might have to break up with you."

Scorpius' face fell, "What do you mean by friend? We are dating in case you haven't noticed."

"I am aware that we're dating but after that comment I don't really like you right now. But you're my best friend, so I can't live without you in my life." Rose said laughing.

"I thought I was your best friend." Alex said, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry Alex, but Scorpius is not physically attached to Jess all of the time."

"We are not always attached!" Jessica said defensively.

Rose nodded and then proceeded to finish her breakfast, while Jessica grumbled about friends and relationships.

"This is why I didn't settle down until I met Alex." She complained.

Alex sighed and pulled her into a kiss, effectively shutting her up.

The group's afternoons were spent on the beach and checking out tourist attractions. The rest of the holidays progressed in much of the same way. On their final morning, the group received their Hogwarts letters. Along with their letters were their results from their OWLs. Rose took a deep breath and opened her letter first. Quickly she scanned the results and grinned "O's in everything except care of magical creatures. Not too bad"

Scorpius shook his head and kissed her forehead, "That's great sweetie. I got O's in ancient runes, transfiguration, charms and potions. E in arithmancy and A in history of magic. I just can't concentrate in that class."

"O's in everything except arithmancy. That test was so hard. I got an A." Scarlett said relaxing.

Jessica glanced at her marks, "E's in everything but Divination and Potions. I got O's in those classes. Oh and an A in charms."

Sterling looked at his marks and then announced, "A in charms, O in transfiguration and E's in everything else."

"O in muggle studies and care of magical creatures, E in history of magic, charms, and potions. A's in everything else." Alex recited.

"Scarlett and Scorpius, you two are still prefects?" Jessica asked.

"Scarlett nodded, "Sterling is still quidditch captain as well."

"I remember last year, my parents were so disappointed when I didn't make prefect." Rose said laughing. "Not living up to expectations is great."

"This year is going to be great and just think this time next year most of us will be able to do magic outside of school!" Scarlett exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I didn't get my 100 reviews, but I was a little impatient to post this. I finished writing the next chapter out, so as soon as I get my 100 reviews I'll put it up. But anyways, for now enjoy!**  


* * *

Rose walked down the hall to breakfast. Today was the first quidditch match of the season and Rose was nervous. She had slept in later that usual and surprisingly Sterling had not ordered her to wake up. She saw some second year Ravenclaws up ahead laughing and walking probably on their way back from breakfast. Not watching where they were going, the two girls and one boy bumped into Rose. A look of panic crossed their faces and they began to apologize profusely. Usually Rose wouldn't put up with this behaviour, but seeing as she was late, told them to not worry and to continue along. Rose wasn't exactly proud of the reputation the slytherins in her year had gained, as it made the younger years terrified of them but on the other hand the six ruled the entire school. They were respected by everyone and that was a good feeling. She ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall and slid into her seat beside Scorpius quickly. Noticing her stomach grumble, she started eating right away, hoping Sterling hadn't noticed her absence.

He hadn't. "So glad you could finally join us." Sterling said glaring in Rose's direction.

Rose looked up form her food sheepishly, "Sorry, I slept in. It won't happen again."

"It better not. I'm going down to the pitch now. Be there soon!" Sterling said and stood up to walk away.

"You slept in? You never sleep in!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous," Rose said while stuffing her mouth with more food.

"It's good to see your nerves haven't ruined your appetite." Scorpius said sarcastically.

Rose smacked him, "You really don't listen, do you? I thought we talked about the eating comments."

Scorpius froze, "Sorry."

"Good now I should probably get down there before Sterling yells at me. Wish me luck!" Rose called as she walked away with Scarlett and Jessica.

"Luck!" Scorpius yelled back.

* * *

The Slytherin quidditch team stood around Sterling in the dressing room while he gave his pep talk. Rose wasn't really listening; she was too nervous. Trying to calm herself she took a deep breath. She relaxed and looked around at the team, Sterling had finished his talk and now everyone was heading out the door.

Scarlett was about to leave but looked back and called to Rose, "Come on or you'll miss the game."

Rose nodded and grabbed her broom to follow. She could hear the announcer, Lysander Scamander and she tightened the grip on her bat.

"It's okay, you'll do great." Scarlett whispered to her as they waited for their names to be called. "It will be just like when we play for fun."

"I think this will be a little different. Sterling is determined to win." Rose whispered back giggling.

"I know. It's a little scary how into it he can be, but don't even worry about that. It will be great; you're a much better partner than Capon was."

Rose was about to reply but she heard her name and with one last breath, tightened the grip on her broom and flew into the air ready to play.

Coincidently Slytherin was playing Hufflepuff and Hugo had made the team, no surprise there. Rose grinned at her brother as she did a warm-up lap around the field. She watched the captain's shake hands and that Madame Hooch released the balls and the game was on. Rose concentrated on the bludgers and made contact with one after noticing it being sent in Jessica's direction. She found that soon she didn't know what the score was as she was solely focused on sending bludgers in the Hufflepuff's direction. She and Scarlett had come up with plays to insure contact would be made with the player they were aiming for and it was working successfully. Rose was able to pause for a moment to listen to the commentary. She discovered that the game had been going on for an hour already and the score was 30-10 Hufflepuff. Rose was surprised to hear that, it had only felt like minutes since the game had started and she could not believe they were losing. The seeker, a male third year, Vaisley had better catch the snitch soon. She knew Hugo was a good keeper, but she didn't think he was that good. Thankfully, her prayers were answered and Lysander announced the seekers had seen the snitch. Rose looked to see the play had stopped to watch the seekers. A bludger flew her way and she aimed it at the Hufflepuff chaser holding onto the quaffle. Contact was made and the quaffle dropped. Harper, one of the chasers caught it and scored while Hugo and everyone else were distracted by the seekers. Vaisley pulled ahead in the last second and captured the snitch in his hand. The crowd went wild and the final score was announced, 170-30 Slytherin. The team flew to the ground and the celebration began. Rose was jumping with excitement and hugging everyone in sight when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Hugo.

"Congratulations sis. Good game." Hugo said

Rose hugged Hugo, "You too, you played awesome. I had no idea you were that good!"

Hugo blushed, "Thanks. I think dad will be disappointed though."

"Don't worry about dad he cares too much sometimes."

Hugo nodded, "I'll keep that in mind when I write him. I'll leave you to your celebrations."

Rose turned and scanned the crowd. She saw Sterling and Scarlett embracing and Alex and Jessica attached at the face and many other familiar faces. Finally she spotted the person she was looking for. Scorpius was on the other side of the crowd. Rose ran through the crowd and jumped into Scorpius' arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning in for a kiss. "You played amazing Rose." Scorpius complimented when they pulled away."

"Thanks, now let's party!" Rose yelled and was followed by cheers of fellow slytherins.

* * *

Rose sat on the floor in the middle of the common room; she had had a few drinks stronger than her usual butterbeer and was feeing a little tipsy. Scorpius came and sat down with her, He too was feeling the alcohol he consumed.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Scorpius asked.

Rose giggled, "I fell. But I like it better down here."

Scorpius laughed too, "Get up with me, please?"

"Okay, but I want to get out of here. Will you come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"Hogsmeade!"

"How?"

"I know a secret way. But you have to be quiet. Shush!" Rose told him putting her fingers to her mouth.

The Slytherins were to busy partying to notice the two slip away.

* * *

Rose woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a general feeling of soreness everywhere. She opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of the common room with Scorpius beside her. Quickly she sat up and looked at herself; phew, her clothes were still on. Losing her virginity was something Rose wanted to remember. While she looked at herself, she noticed a bag of half melted ice on her hip. Curious she moved the bag and noticed what looked like ink. Adjusting her skirt, Rose gasped. Tattooed on her hip was a snitch. She laughed at herself. She deserved that after all. The last thing she remembered of the night before was of her and Scorpius sneaking into Hogsmeade. Scorpius had brought along a bottle of firewhiskey to add to the drunkenness and after that everything was black. Rose supposed there were worst things she could have done, and the tattoo was actually pretty cool. She had never seen a wizarding tattoo before and she noticed now upon closer inspection the wings fluttered. There were also words written on the snitch but Rose couldn't read them. She stood up to go to her dorm to shower, get a hangover potion and a magnifying glass, when Scorpius groaned.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm right here Scorp."

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know, but apparently our trip to Hogsmeade resulted in a tattoo."

Scorpius bolted up. "What? Let me see."

Rose smiled, "Okay." She lifted her shirt and revealed a snitch.

"That looks really good, but why a snitch?"

Rose looked at him, "I have no idea. I didn't even think I wanted a tattoo. You might have one too you know."

Scorpius looked surprised and began to check himself out. After pulling off his shirt Rose discovered a tattoo on his shoulder. Scorpius cocked hid head to look, "A violet?"

"It's entwined with a snake too." Rose added

"Okay I get the snake, for slytherin I guess, but what's with the violet." Scorpius asked confused.

Rose thought for a moment. Then a possible answer dawned on her, "Hey can you read what my tattoo says?"

Scorpius nodded and bent down, "it looks like…well actually it looks like my name." he blushed.

Rose nodded, "That's what I thought it might say."

"But what does that have to do with my violet?"

"A violet is my favourite flower."

"So what's your point?"  
"You play seeker even though you refuse to join the team and I have a snitch with your name inked on me. You have my favourite flower entwined with a snake on you. Do you understand?"

"We got symbols of each other?" Scorpius said guessing.

"I think so."

With that said the two departed for their dorms.

Rose went immediately to the bathroom where she drank a hangover potion and then took a quick shower. The clock showed it to be 9:00 am, and Rose was starving. She finished dressing then left for the Great Hall and breakfast.

After filling herself up, she stood and decided to go for a walk on the grounds. Her friends were still sleeping and Rose assumed Scorpius had gone back to bed. She took her usual seat by the Black Lake and pulled out a cigarette. She had started smoking over the summer when she caught Molly and Dominique earlier this summer behind the Burrow. The relationship Rose had with Molly was distant, due to the age difference and Molly's prejudice towards slytherins, but Dominique had been better with it. After promising not to tell if she could try one, they let her and she had become hooked. She loved the way the nicotine relaxed her and had Dominique send her a supply in the mail for when she was at school. Smoking was another thing that her parents had told her not to do; that is was bad for her, but Rose no longer cared, she just used it as another act of rebellion. She had gotten Jessica hooked on them too, while the others smoked casually, except Sterling; he firmly believed cigarettes would be bad for his health and since he wanted to play professional quidditch he needed to be in top shape.

Rose couldn't believe she had gotten a tattoo. Never in her life did she think she would do something that stupid, but she really did like it and loved what it represented. It had been almost a year since she and Scorpius had started going out and she knew that she loved him. This thing with him was real, like what her parents had, like what her aunt Ginny had with her uncle Harry. Then the thought occurred to her: what would her parents say when they found out? She smiled when she thought of their reactions. Tattoos were on the list of things she could never do, but come to think of it she had done almost everything on the list. Over the years she had added to her piercings now having two in one ear and three in the other and her bellybutton done. The bellybutton had been a spontaneous act in Corsica over the summer. With her new smoking addiction and her alcohol consumption increasing along with tattoo and habit of breaking rules she was no longer this ideal daughter the media thought she was. As a child she had the media's attention being the only daughter of two thirds of the golden trio. Once she had left for Hogwarts, they had left her alone and focused on Lily and Hugo. Her brown hair fell in sleek curls down her back as she took a final puff of her cigarette. She didn't even look related to the Weasley family anymore. Realising it was getting late Rose stood up and walked back to the castle. Her friends should be up by now and she had some homework that needed to be finished.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait, I've been having trouble finishing up the story. Don't worry I promise I will finish it, I just need to get back to writing. Anyways for now Enjoy the next chapter! Oh and just a quick warning there's a little mention of sex in this chapter, I'm really bed at writing those scenes so I apologize in advance.**  


* * *

It had been an average Christmas. Weasleys had conglomerated at the Burrow after opening presents early in the morning as smaller individual families. Rose's family had gone to the Potter's shortly after opening their presents to have breakfast. After a painful meal where Hugo, Albus and James argued over who got the best present and Lily informing Rose of each present she had received with great detail, Rose was finished with the family bonding. Unfortunately that was only the beginning. The two families headed to the Burrow shortly after breakfast where everyone else was waiting. Cramming twenty Weasleys, five Potters and one Lupin into the Burrow's sitting room was not easy. Once the presents were opened and everyone was thanked, Rose thought she was free from her family for at least a few hours until dinner. She was wrong. Grandmum Weasley surprised the family by inviting the Longbottoms, the Scamanders and the Thomas' over to celebrate the holiday with them, so twelve more people entered the house.

The afternoon was better than most, as the Scamander twins had the idea to have a snowball fight. This fight turned into an all out war with three teams of five and one team of six. Rose had fun drowning her cousins with snow, and it reminded her of the past Christmas. After calling a truce, everyone headed inside to dry off and wait for dinner. The meal was amazing as always, for who could deny Molly's cooking. Conversation drifted and for the most part they were able to keep from the topic of Hogwarts of houses. Rose laughed to herself to see how her family seemed to be making an effort to not mention Slytherin and Rose appreciated their attempt. The whole family had warmed up to her house, sure it only took them six years, but it was nice to see the effort they made to make her feel comfortable. The day ended with chestnuts roasting on the fire, warm butterbeers, many games, and good conversation.

By the time everyone retired to bed it was well past midnight. Lily, Lucy, Roxanne and Rose still all shared a room as they were all still single. Victiore and Teddy now had their own room due to the fact they were engaged and surprisingly none of the other grandchildren had serious significant others. Rose adjusted herself in the bed she shared with Lily and sighed. She couldn't sleep; no surprise there so getting up she headed downstairs for her usual meeting with Scorpius.

"Scorp?" Rose called out as she appeared in the fireplace. No one seemed to be in the room, which was odd as it was 1:56am and Scorpius should have been expecting her. Walking to the bathroom she knocked on the door. A muffled reply was heard along with the fumbling of the lock. The door opened to reveal Scorpius clad in only a towel, dripping wet.

"Rose?" he asked looking confused.

"Please tell me you didn't forget? We've been doing this since first year!" Rose said annoyed

She watched as he thought and it clicked, "I'm sorry I didn't forget really. I just forgot what day it is and then I was in the shower and…" He trailed off.

"It's okay, but how could you not remember today was Christmas?" Rose asked.

"When we got back from Hogwarts my parents took me on a small surprise holiday. We just got back tonight and I lost track of the days." He said sheepishly. "How was your Christmas?"

"Better that usual."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, my family acted normal around me for once. There was hardly any awkwardness at all."

Scorpius hugged her, "That's really great Rose."

Rose smiled and then licked her lips, "I missed you." then she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I missed you too," Scorpius said pulling her closer, "But I'm getting you all wet."

"I don't care," Rose mumbled in between kisses.

Scorpius pulled away, "Rose, we shouldn't go too far."

"What if I want to?" Rose asked looking him in the eye.

"Really?"

Rose nodded and then leaned in for another kiss. Scorpius responded and deepened the kiss. His lips moved to her neck and down to her collarbone while his hands slipped under her shirt; one on the small of her back and the other rising to skim the swell of her breasts. Rose's own hands slid over his solid body, finding their way to the back of his neck as Scorpius directed them to the bed.

"You're sure about this?" Scorpius asked once more pulling away from Rose.

Rose looked at him frustrated, and then pulled off her top, "Yes, positive." Then not waiting for Scorpius to reply, pulled him toward her and capturing his lips once more.

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly sore. She stretched and let the events from the previous night fill her mind. She smiled and snuggled closer to Scorpius. Her movement must have woken him because moments later she heard him whisper 'hi' in her ear.

Rose rotated her body so she was facing him, "Hi"

Scorpius grinned at her, "So last night…"

Rose grinned back, "Was interesting." She finished.

Scorpius faked a hurt look, "Was I bad?"

Rose raised her eyebrow, "I don't think so seeing as I have nothing to compare it with, but practice never hurt anyone."

Scorpius laughed and pulled her close, "If you say so. I was thinking we should get some breakfast, after the night we had."

Rose was about to reply when she gasped.

"What?" Scorpius asked, concerned as she jumped up from the bed and began frantically searching for her clothes.

"It's boxing day!" She cried pulling on her pyjamas.

"And your point is?" Scorpius asked still not catching on.

"My family brunch is happening…" Rose glanced at the clock, "as we speak. People are going to wonder where I am!"

"Shit!" Scorpius cried, jumping out of bed and pulling on some boxers.

"I know!" Rose yelled as she finished pulling on her shirt, "I have to go now."

"Bye!" Rose heard Scorpius yell as she flooed back to the Burrow.

Just as she suspected the Burrow was frantic with people looking for, she assumed her. Rose stepped out of the flames and was pulled into a hug instantly from Ginny.

"I found her!" She yelled not letting go. The room flooded with family members all relieved at the sight of her.

Hermione looked furious, "Rose! Where have you been?"

Rose paused, she hadn't thought of what she was going to say, "Um, I was at home? Yes, I was at home. I went over last night to change my pyjamas but I was so tired that I ended up falling asleep. I just woke up." Rose said nodding, that sounded believable.

"Try again, Hugo checked at home and you definitely were not there." Hermione said, hands on her hips.

Rose knew she would have to just tell the truth, "I was with my boyfriend." She didn't see the need to tell everyone who her boyfriend was.

Ginny gasped, while other family members looked confused. Hermione looked even madder if that was possible and Ron's face was slowly turning red.

"Boyfriend!?" Ron yelled.

"Yes." Rose squeaked.

"Who is he?" Ron asked trying to calm himself down.

Rose took a breath, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"You're dating Scorpius Malfoy!" Ron was slowly turning purple and began to pace. He stopped for a moment and turned to Rose, "You spent the night with Scorpius bloody Malfoy!"

Rose had never seen her father this angry before, but she wasn't about to back down. "Yes, I did dad. Last night I went to Malfoy Manor and had sex with Scorpius Malfoy."

The Weasleys and Potters were shocked to say the least.

"But I thought you were going to wait until marriage." Hermione said quietly.

"I was…" Rose trailed off, and looked her mother in the eye. All she saw was disappointment and this angered her. Her father was working himself into a complete rage and this built up the anger in Rose. What right did her parents have to tell her what she could do anymore? She spoke again louder this time; with more confidence in her voice. "I love him."

Ron stopped his pacing and turned to look at Rose, "No daughter of mine is going to love a Malfoy!"

At these words something burst inside Rose that had been building for the past six years, "You know what? I really don't care what you have to say to me. Mom, I was planning to wait, like you said, but I fell in love. That isn't the problem here, don't try to deny it. It's that I'm with Scorpius. But I want you both to know that Scorpius has been my family for the past six years ever since I was sorted into Slytherin. I get that you're trying to deal with that, but for Merlin's sake it's been six years! You've accepted Hugo, even though he isn't the precious little Gryffindor you wanted him to be. I don't care what either of you think of me; so what, I had sex. It's not the end of the world. I mean, I've done worse." Rose stopped yelling and took a breath and caught the curious look in her family's eye. "Oh, you want to know, I suppose just what exactly I could have done that could be worse than sex? Let's see here… I've been drinking hard liquor since I was fourteen, I've recently picked up smoking, I've pierced not only my ears, but my bellybutton," at this Rose lifted her shirt to show them the piercing, "and I got a tattoo. Not to mention all the changes I've made to my appearance."

Rose was breathing heavily now, "I'm not your perfect little Rose anymore." She adjusted her pants and flashed them the snitch tattooed on her hip.

Her family stood in shock, no one daring to say anything as they watched Ron.

Rose looked to her father and saw a look on his face that she didn't recognise.

"You're right; you're not my daughter anymore. Hell you're no longer a Weasley. Get out."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long but there was a lot I wanted to put in this chapter and it took a while to get it all down. So the story is just about over, maybe three more chapters? I'm not quite sure yet. There are some things I want to happen but I'm not sure how to add them in yet. I have spring break next week so I'm thinking maybe I'll try to finish it then. Anyways on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Rose could not believe what her own father had just said, but she put on a brave face and nodded. She was too proud to apologize. She took a few steps back to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. Lucy mouthed 'I'll send your things to Malfoy' and with that Rose threw in her powder and disappeared into the green flames.

She had chosen to go home to pack up her belongings before her parents could try to stop her from leaving or prevent her from getting anything. She rushed up to her room and began to pack everything. Thankfully, she did not have many things at the Burrow and was able to stuff everything into her trunk. She emptied her bookshelves and armoire, threw in pictures and notes kept over the years all into her school trunk. It was a good thing it was bottomless. Half an hour later, her room was completely bare. The only things left were the furniture and the bedding from her bed. Everything else was packed up. Rose sat on the top of her trunk after closing it looking around her room. She was gasping for breath and tears were threatening to fall, but Rose wouldn't let that happen. She would not let herself break down here. She needed to leave quickly.

Rose hauled her trunk down the stairs to the fire and prepared to floo back to Scorpius, he would understand. Rose could feel her strong façade falling as she croaked out Malfoy Manor and stepped into the swirling green flames.

Scorpius was sitting on the chesterfield reading a book when Rose came tumbling out of the flames. He looked up and concern covered his features when he saw Rose.

"Rose, what happened?" Scorpius asked standing up and enveloping her in a hug.

"They found out, Scorp." Rose whispered, tears now leaking from her eyes

"But your mom and aunt already knew about us, what's the big deal?"

"I told everyone the truth. They know I spent the night here. My dad…he couldn't handle it."

"What happened?"

"He kicked me out."

"Oh, Rose!" Scorpius said hugging her tighter to him, "I'm so sorry."

Rose couldn't take it any longer and sobs escaped from her mouth as she buried her face into his chest.

The door burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy appeared looking confused. "What's going on up here Scorpius? We heard a crash." Mr. Malfoy asked.

Rose pulled away from Scorpius, "I'm sorry that was me."

Astoria Malfoy was near the girl in an instant, "Rose, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

Rose couldn't speak and began to cry harder. Scorpius turned to his parents and quickly filled them in. "Rose was kicked out."

Astoria gasped and Draco shook his head, "Why?"

Scorpius looked to Rose; he didn't really want to tell his parents they had had sex. Rose glanced toward him and nodded, "My dad found out I was dating Scorpius."

"Bastard!" Draco yelled; he stopped himself and looked to Rose, "Sorry, I know your dad can be stubborn, but I can't believe he would kick you out. Usually Hermione is able to calm him down."

Rose teared up once more, "She agreed with him." She said softly.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Really? Now that is a surprise. Hermione was always very logical."

"Well she didn't say anything to stop him, so she might as well as just agreed."

Astoria shook her head, "Rose I can't believe this. You must stay with us."

Rose smiled slightly, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh nonsense; you're welcome to stay as long as you want. I've always wanted a daughter and to be truthful, I've considered you just that, especially since you and Scoprius have started dating."

Draco agreed nodding his head, "And besides there are only a few days left before the holidays end anyway."

Rose pulled Astoria into a tight hug and thanked her profusely.

"Don't be silly, you're practically family." Astoria said, "Now let's find you a room."

Astoria found Rose a large room on the same floor as Scorpius' just three rooms down. It had a private bathroom and a small walk-in closet and a view of the gardens. The room was plain, with only a bed, night table, desk and chair, but Rose quickly changed that, unpacking her items and making the room feel like home. The blank walls were soon filled with posters and pictures from her old room and her books were placed on the bookshelves Astoria had insisted Rose needed. Her desk was now cluttered with school books, parchment, quills and ink and the closet filled with clothes. Lucy had sent the few things Rose had at the Burrow and now Rose had all her possessions. Rose had planned to change the sheets on the bed to her familiar ones from home, but had decided against it after her first night, where she went to Scorpius' room after everyone was asleep. This night time routine continued for the rest of the holidays.

It was the night before Rose returned to Hogwarts and once again she slipped into bed with Scorpius.

"I'm going to miss this when we get back to school." Rose said sighing as Scorpius pulled her close.

"Me too, but I don't think the guys would go for that and plus the girls would miss you."

"Yeah." Rose replied and silence fell between them.

"How are you doing Rose?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

"I'm great. How can I not be when I'm with you?"

"Rose, you know what I mean."

"Yeah…well I guess I'm still shocked that my dad actually kicked me out. I mean my family has done some stupid things before and people have gotten mad, but no one has ever been disowned. I think what hurts the most though is that everyone watched me go and no one tried to stop me."

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

"I think so…as long as I don't see them I should be fine. It's weird to think I have no family anymore."

"I'm your family Rose. Jess, Scarlett, Alex, Sterling, and I are your family and we love you."

"I know; I love you too." Rose said softly before falling asleep.

"The Weasley's don't know what they're missing out on." Scorpius said softly, more to himself than Rose as she was already asleep. Sighing he laid back and let sleep take him.

Going to King's Cross the next morning was very different at the Malfoy's than what Rose was used to. There was no last minute packing, or yelling; no panic because something was lost and no crying that was inevitable on a King's Cross visit at the Weasley house. Rose sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea across from Scorpius who was reading the newspaper. All their things had been packed and were ready to go. Mr. Malfoy, or Draco as he insisted Rose call him, had left earlier in the morning due to an emergency at work. Astoria was getting ready upstairs for the trip and it was only 9:30 and the train didn't leave until 11. Rose was soothed by the calm and was enjoying the peace and quiet. At ten to eleven, the trio flooed to the station, giving Rose and Scorpius nine minutes to say good bye and get on the train. Rose visibly relaxed once they arrived at the station and she had a chance to glance around. There was no sign of red hair. Astoria hugged them both and whispered to Rose to owl her if she should need anything. Rose smiled and felt herself tear up. Scorpius quickly led Rose onto the train and into their usual compartment.

"That wasn't too bad." Rose commented as she sat down.

Scorpius smiled, "Not bad at all, I wonder where everyone else is? The train leaves in five minutes."

"It will be okay as long as I don't have to see them." Rose said firmly nodding her head.

Suddenly the compartment doors opened and in toppled the rest of the group. Jessica immediately spotted Rose and rushed to her.

"I'm so sorry! Scorpius owled me the news. How could your dad do that to you?" Jessica said pulling Rose into a hug.

"It's okay. I'm better now. I don't really want to talk about it but thanks."

Scarlett joined the hug, "It's okay, but we're here for you if you do."

"Okay girls, I think that's enough. You're squishing her." Alex said and gave Rose a quick hug and kiss on the cheek when the girls let go before sitting down.

"I appreciate you're concern guys, you really are great friends." Rose said smiling.

Sterling cleared his throat to speak, "You know Rose, when I feel down, I like to fly."

He paused her a moment and then continued, "Yes, flying is always the solution and after hearing about your difficult break I think that as a member of the quidditch team you should train extra hard to get your mind off of your family issues."

Rose looked at Sterling, "I may have to try that."

"I thought you might, so I have taken the liberty to gain extra practice sessions for the entire team. Now we can practice 6 days a week every morning at 5am and on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday we get a two hour practice after dinner!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Jessica was now glaring daggers at Sterling and even Scarlett was glaring at him.

Rose laughed, thinking he was kidding, "Ha-ha thanks for cheering me up Sterling, as if you would really give us more practice just so I could feel better."

Sterling stared at her like she was crazy. "I'm not kidding Rose."

Her eyes widened as she processed what he said. Then she glared at him too. "You had better be joking Sterling Zabini or I can promise you will not be flying for the rest of the season."

Sterling shook his head to indicate he was telling the truth, too wrapped up in his thoughts of quidditch to realize what Rose had just said. Rose pounced on his trying to get a hit while she screamed, "So help me Merlin, Sterling you had better get our old practice schedule back or you'll never fly again!"

Jessica cheered Rose on and Scarlett screamed, while Scorpius and Alex tried to pull the brunette off of Sterling. It was this sight that Hugo Weasley walked in on.

He cleared his throat and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Hello." He said looking directly at Rose, "I think we should talk."

Rose swallowed hard and nodded. Standing up, she let go of Sterling and walked out of the compartment, yelling "I'll be back soon."

As soon as she closed the door, Hugo pulled her into a hug, "How are you?"

Rose sighed frustrated, "I wish people would stop asking me that. How do you think I am?"

Hugo blushed, "I was worried about you. You went to Malfoy's right?"

"His name is Scorpius, and yes I went there."

"Dad regretted what he said the moment you left you know."

Rose raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well he didn't actually say anything, but we could all see it in his face."

Rose nodded, not saying anything.

"I don't think he or mom realized just how seriously you had taken his words until we got home and found all of your stuff gone…They miss you."

"To tell you the truth Hugo, I miss them too, but I can't go back; too much has happened for things to go back like they were."

"But what will you do over the holidays?"

"The Malfoy's told me I was welcome to stay as long as I wanted."

"But I need you Rose! I don't think I can go home for the summer without you."

"You can always owl me, and besides summer is five months away, you'll see me at school all the time until then."

Hugo frowned and looked Rose in the eye, "You'll always have me Rose. I can see you don't think of the rest of us as family but I'll always be your brother."

Rose smiled and felt the tears she had been holding back fall down her face. "You'll always be my brother."

Hugo gave her one last hug before heading back to his own compartment. Rose fixed herself up in the washroom and headed back to her compartment.

Everyone stopped talking as Rose entered the compartment. She looked around the room eyeing her friends, "You were talking about me." She stated more than asked. No one responded but Scorpius looked guilty.

"It's alright I guess. I don't want to talk about it though." Everyone looked relieved as she spoke as no one wanted to face her wrath.

The compartment was silent for a moment and the Sterling spoke, "While you were gone I spoke to the other quidditch captains. I got our old practice schedule back but I'm keeping one new practice time, 5am on Tuesdays we practice before breakfast. Everything else is back to normal."

Rose smiled, "Glad to see you took my threat seriously."

"But why did you give us an extra morning practice!" Jessica moaned, "I hate those!"

"I want to win the cup! We need to be in top shape." Sterling argued and glanced at Rose to see if she had an opinion.

Rose stayed silent and nodded. Sterling breathed a sigh of relief. Jessica pouted while Alex pulled her into a hug. Scarlett and Scorpius laughed as their friends and the train continued on.

The next five months passed slowly for Rose. She was happy to be back as school and fell into routine. She enjoyed being able to forget about her family for the most part. It was not a surprise when many of her cousins didn't speak to her at school. They didn't usually. What was a surprise was Hugo. The two had always gone their separate ways at school, acknowledging each other in the hall and occasionally having a conversation during a meal but that was about it. Hugo now ate supper with Rose every Sunday at the slytherin table and even went out of his way to spend time with her. He was struggling in transfiguration so Rose helped him with homework in the library on many school nights. As the days got warmer, Hugo and Rose spent time outside together simply enjoying each others company. Hugo always said it was because he missed Rose and wanted to make up for the time he would miss that summer but in reality it was more to comfort her. Hugo was the only family she had left at Hogwarts at least and this meant a lot to Rose. The two became very close and Hugo even became friendly with the other slytherins. He also kept her up to date on letters from home; constantly telling her Ron was still to proud to admit he was wrong and that Hermione missed her very much.

School was getting harder as the year began to close and Rose found herself studying much more that usual. Scarlett was beginning to stress about her exams and this in turn rubbed off on Rose. Quidditch seemed to be the only thing that could calm the two down enough so Sterling implemented more practices. Sterling though for sure Slytherin would win the cup with all the training the team was doing. Devastatingly Slytherin lost their final match against Hufflepuff thereby allowing Ravenclaw to win it all after beating Gryffindor the previous week. Sterling was shocked by this upset and was in a silent rage for days.

* * *

The days rapidly deteriorated and soon everyone was back on the Hogwarts Express heading home for summer. Rose sat beside Scorpius drifting off to sleep on his shoulder as everyone else discussed their summer plans.

"Where should we go this year?" Jessica asked.

The group pondered the question but no one had any ideas.

"Ugg, this is impossible we've already been practically everywhere!" Alex exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

Rose opened her eyes for a minute, "We have not been everywhere." She said.

"Everywhere that's good." Scarlett countered.

"Well, I was supposed to invite you all to spend the summer with me, but that's not happening anymore." Rose sighed.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Scorpius asked

"Last year when my parents went on their anniversary trip, they ended up buying a house in Brazil because they loved it so much. I haven't seen it but apparently the place is huge and my entire family was supposed to go for the summer. I was going to invite you all so spend a week or two with me. But now after all that's happened, we obviously can't go…" Rose trailed off.

Jessica's eyes lit up. "Of course we can still go Rosie! We just won't stay at your house! I think we should go to Brazil muggle style. We can take one of there flying machines-"

"They're called airplanes," Alex said interrupting

"-and we can stay in a muggle resort!" Jessica continued ignoring Alex, "It will be so much fun!"

Everyone shrugged, "Sure sounds interesting." Scorpius said for the group.

"Great! I will plan it all out." Jessica said satisfied with the summer plans.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius waited until the last possible minute before getting off the train.

"Thanks for doing this," Rose said as the two stepped off the train onto the nearly empty platform. "I just really didn't want to run into them."

Scorpius put his arm around her and pulled her close. "It's fine Rose. If this is easier for you then this is what we'll do."

Rose smiled and looked up into his eyes, "And you're sure your parents are okay with me staying at your house for the summer?"

Scorpius laughed, "I think my mother is more excited to have you than me."

Roes joined in the laughter. The two spotted the Malfoys immediately and walked over. The Weasley/Potter clan was no where to be seen as Rose knew they liked to get off the platform quickly. Even 25 years after the war, the golden trio was still hounded by the magical population and the family liked to get off the platform as quickly as possible. With almost an entire family of red heads they couldn't be very discreet.

Rose was immediately pulled into a hug by Astoria when the two reached the Malfoys.

"I missed you so much!" Astoria exclaimed. "How was the term?"

Rose looked to Scorpius, who simply shrugged. "It was good, Mrs Malfoy, thank you."

"It's Astoria dear; Mrs. Malfoy is much too formal. Now let's get off the platform."

A few hours later the four were seated for dinner in Malfoy Manor.

"So where are you going this summer?" Draco asked.

Scorpius looked up from his food, "The six of us were planning to visit Brazil."

"Brazil…hmm that sounds nice." Astoria said.

"Yeah, we're really excited. Jess is planning it all out but I think we stay for about three weeks."

"And did we mention that Jess wants to do the whole trip muggle style?" Rose added.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "The entire trip? That should be interesting. You couldn't get me to take a vacation without magic though. I'd rather Avada myself."

"Well your father and I are planning a trip ourselves." Astoria mentioned. "Just a few weeks in St Barts."

"Oh, when do you leave?" Rose questioned.

"Not for a while, maybe three weeks? We haven't planned anything definite yet. I'm sure you will be leaving us soon if Jessica is planning your trip." Astoria said laughing.

The rest of dinner passed and Rose retired to her room exhausted from her day.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the holidays had started and everything was going great for Rose. She felt right at home with the Malfoys and enjoyed spending time with Scorpius. Jessica had planned out the trip to Brazil and in five days the six would jet off to Rio de Janeiro for three weeks of fun. The Malfoys planned to leave on their own vacation three days later.

It was 3:00am and Rose couldn't sleep. She had spent a few hours tossing in her own bed before she joined Scorpius in his, but even that didn't help. Sighing, Rose put on her dressing gown and slippers and padded down to the kitchen. Maybe some cocoa would help. Rose was surprised to see the kitchen already occupied when she arrived and Draco looked up as she entered.

"Hello Rose. What are you doing up?" Draco asked holding a mug.

"Couldn't sleep, I assume you had the same problem?" She replied gesturing to his mug.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Cocoa's in the kettle on the stove."

Rose grabbed a mug and filled it; then sat down and took a sip.

"So how's everything going?" Draco asked.

Rose looked at him. The same grey eyes that she loved looked back at her. Oddly Rose had always felt extremely comfortable with Draco. She shrugged, "I'm okay."

"Have you spoken to your family recently?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Right; I haven't spoken to them since Christmas. Well I keep in touch with my brother, but my parents haven't even tried." Rose took another sip of her cocoa and held back her tears. "I thought this would blow over by now, or that at least my mom would try to make amends, but nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don't even think they know where I am for the holidays."

"Oh I'm sorry Rose. I never thought you family would act like this. I mean, if I can deal with you and Scorpius dating, I think that Ron could deal with it too."

"Dad is really stubborn."

"I know. But maybe they haven't contacted you because they don't know where you are?"

"They could find me if they wanted to. Hugo knows where I am and it's not like I'm in hiding or anything. I don't even know why I'm still upset. I have a new family now."

"Rose you shouldn't say things like that."

"Let's just talk about something else."

Draco sighed, "Okay, how's quidditch going?"

Rose smiled, "Great, Sterling has the team in great shape and we're for sure winning the cup next year."

"Congratulations; Slytherin hasn't won the cup in a while. It's about time we did."

Rose laughed, "Well you know Sterling; losing isn't an option. I think his world would come crashing down. And if we win, Sterling and Scarlett's chances of going pro increase drastically."

"Are they the only players who want to play professionally?"

"Yeah, well the only other players in their final year are me and Jess."

"And professional quidditch isn't what you want to do?" Draco asked smirking

Rose smiled, "No, I want to…or at least I wanted to work in the Ministry. I'm not so sure now."

Draco nodded, "well it's getting late and I've finished my cup so I think I'll head to bed now. Good night Rose."

"Alright, and thanks for talking with me, I feel better."

"Your welcome," Draco smiled, "Rose, you're like a daughter to me now so if you ever need to talk or whatever, I'll be here."

Rose nodded feeling a lump form in her throat. She could see so much of Scorpius in him and she was beginning to think of Draco as a sort of father, well more like an uncle she supposed. He left her to her thoughts as she sat and nursed her cup of cocoa.

* * *

"Never again are we having a vacation muggle style!" Alex exclaimed! "That airplane was awful!"

The six had just entered the airport in Rio de Janeiro and were feeling the effects of their flight.

Four heads nodded in agreement with Alex.

"It wasn't so bad," Rose protested, "And besides you are all forgetting we have three weeks left of muggle fun, not to mention another plane ride home."

The group groaned. "I can't wait to get on the beach." Scarlett sighed, "I really want to work on my tan."

An hour later, the six had checked into their hotel and were lounging on the beach of the resort. "This is more like it" Jessica said, rubbing sunscreen into body, "I knew this vacation would be great!" The others were too relaxed to respond and nodded in agreement. "Brazil is so nice." Scorpius commented, "And we need to make the most of this trip as it may be our last for a while."

Everyone nodded in agreement. As they would be entering their final year at Hogwarts in September, no one knew for sure what their future held. If Sterling or Scarlett were to make a professional quidditch team, they would begin training in the summer. Jessica planned to work in international relations and depending on how her NEWT's went she could begin her job right after graduation and have to leave the country. Alex, Scorpius and Rose's futures all held jobs that would keep them in Britain and potentially not start until the fall, but the group agreed that either they would all go or not at all. It was important to make the most of this trip as it could be their last. They spent their days in Brazil sightseeing, lounging on the beach and the group even got involved in some muggle sports (Though it was unanimous that quidditch was by far the best). All too soon the trip was over. It was déjà vu for Rose who had to listen to the complaints of her friends as they boarded the plane back to Britain and the promises to never use muggle transportation ever again. The six were nicely tanned and well rested and ready for their final year of Hogwarts which would begin in two weeks.

* * *

One morning a few days after their return, Scorpius was woken by a loud scream. He rushed out of bed into the kitchen where he saw his mother and girlfriend jumping up and down holding hands. His father was no where to be seen so he approached cautiously. "What's going on here?"

Rose stopped her jumping and turned to Scorpius and gave him a hug. "Congratulations!" She yelled.

"Oh I'm so proud of you sweetie." His mother said pulling him into her own arms.

"What?" Scorpius said confused.

"You made Head Boy!" Rose said excitedly jumping again. "Isn't that great?"

"I…what?" was all Scorpius could manage before he fell into a chair. "How do you know?"

"The letters came in the mail this morning and I accidentally opened yours by mistake." Rose explained.

Scorpius laughed, "That makes sense,"

Astoria cut in, "and then I walked in as Rose was reading your letter and we got a little excited."

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong."

"I'm just so proud of you Scorpius, Head Boy…I have to tell Draco about this." And with that Astoria rushed off presumably to tell Draco the news.

Rose sat down next to Scorpius and took his hand, "You don't seem as excited." She commented.

Scorpius looked at her and shrugged, "It's still sinking in. Plus it's not a big surprise. I was a prefect for two years. Did you see who Head Girl was?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah its Emily Jacobs from Gryffindor. So we have to celebrate."

Scorpius frowned, "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes! Don't worry it will be small just the six of us. We can get really drunk the day before we go to Hogwarts and just crash here. Then we will catch the train the next day. It will be like our one last hurrah of the summer before we have to buckle down for school and stuff. You know you want to." Rose said smirking.

Scorpius grinned, "Well I can't say no to you."

And so on August 31st Alex, Jessica, Sterling, Scarlett, Rose and Scorpius celebrated with firewhiskey. In hindsight that may not have been the smartest move as the next day the six slytherins rode the Hogwarts Express with killer hangovers, but Scorpius managed to make himself seem like a responsible Head Boy and was able to direct the prefects.

* * *

Seventh year was a long ride filled with studying and quidditch and the occasional drunken night here and there. It was what seventh year was expected to be and nothing unusual happened. Hugo was ecstatic to see her after the summer and attached to her more than ever. Rose had missed him and was grateful for this. Hugo caught her up on all the family news and according to him; Ron and Hermione were regretting their words last Christmas. Rose went home with Scorpius for the holidays and managed to once again avoid her family at the platform. She wasn't ready to forgive them. Rose put up a façade to hide her true feelings for her family and the only person to see through it was Scorpius. It was at the Ministry New Year's Ball and Rose saw her family; sitting at a table all together smiling and laughing. A song started to play and Rose watched her parents get up and dance along. It was a smooth waltz and they floated across the dance floor. Scorpius glanced at Rose to see tears in her eyes and the longing and regret in them. There was no hatred; for as much as Rose hated to admit it, she loved her family and knew deep down they loved her too, no matter what they said. Scorpius could see she was barely holding on and had taken her home almost immediately.

That was the only moment Rose let herself be vulnerable and once school began for their final term she threw herself into it. For a while it seemed the only things she did were study and play quidditch, and the quidditch was only because she was on the team. Her friends and especially Scorpius were worried about her by the time NEWT's arrived, but thankfully Rose survived and calmed down after them. When NEWT's were finished there was only one thing left. Graduation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, so I finished this chapter really quickly and couldn't wait to post it so here it is. There's probably only going to be two chapters left, or at least that's what I'm planning. Anyways Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Stop crying, it will mess up your makeup!" Jessica complained as she put the finishing touches on Rose.

"Yeah, and if you cry then I will start and I don't want my makeup ruined." Scarlett added.

"Sorry, I just can't believe this is it." Rose said sadly, "I mean, seven years have gone by so fast and things have changed so much since we walked in here seven years ago."

"I never would have believed I would be dating Alexander." Jessica said thoughtfully.

"And I wouldn't have believed that I would be playing professional quidditch with my boyfriend." Scarlett added laughing.

Rose smiled, "Yeah, and can you imagine trying to explain to an eleven year old me that in seven years she would be in love with a Malfoy, and that he would love her back?"

"Or that you would be pierced, tattooed, dyed and moved out?" Jessica said grinning.

"I would have had a heart attack. We have so many memories here. I don't want to leave."

"Well Rosie, you'll be the one back here in a few years." Scarlett said laughing.

This was all too true for Rose. As the year closed, Rose struggled to find something to do with her life. Scarlett and Sterling had been recruited for the Tutshill Tornados, Alex had decided to become an Auror, Jessica was set to begin her job in Italy with magical international relations a few weeks after graduation and Scorpius had been accepted into an internship at St Mungos. After weeks of stress, Rose had a moment of revelation where she realized she wanted to teach. After talking to Professor McGonagall about it she had been promised the job as the charms professor as the current one was to retire in a few years time. In the mean time Rose would be enrolled in a small magical post secondary school.

"Okay we need to hurry; the ceremony starts in 15 minutes!" Jessica exclaimed rushing around the dorm, "has anyone seen my hat?"

"Jess, calm down it's on your head. I think we're all ready to go. We should go meet the guys now I guess." Rose said laughing.

The girls met the boys and walked to the entrance hall where all the seventh years were meeting and getting organized. Family and friends of graduates were waiting outside on the grounds where the ceremony would take place. Rose waved at her cousin Albus when she spotted him in the group. He smiled and waved back. Rose began to think, tuning out the conversation of her friends; she knew her family would be there supporting Albus, but would they support her as well? It was a fear of hers that no one would cheer or clap when she received her diploma. She knew that her friends would be there for her but it still wasn't the same as her own family. She would just have to wait and see what happened.

Rose was so caught up in her thoughts she barely noticed when the group of graduated began to move outside, or when the ceremony even started. She finally tuned in when she heard Alex's name being called and she cheered loudly along with the rest. She watched Scorpius go and spotted Draco and Astoria in the crowd, Astoria with a camera snapping pictures. Next she watched Albus and about a quarter of the crowd stood up and cheered as he received his. Rose didn't need to look to know who would be there. Next came Scarlett and then a few others and eventually it was Rose's turn. She felt like she was back in first year waiting to be sorted all over again. Nerves filled her as she walked up to the stage and shook hands with the Headmistress and received her diploma. She could hear the cheers and she took a moment to glance into the crowd. Her friends all stood cheering like mad and Rose smiled brightly when she saw Draco and Astoria cheering as well, Astoria taking even more pictures. She took a deep breath and turned towards her family, watching Hugo, who had stood on his chair and looked like a madman due to his cheering. Some of the other family members tried to quiet him down, but then Rose made eye contact with her parents, only for a moment and then the family stood and applauded. Rose shook her head. She didn't know what this meant, but she did know that they were proud of her. Sterling and Jessica were the last to receive their diplomas and then it was time for speeches. Professor McGonagall made a speech as the headmistress and then Emily Jacobs and Scorpius made speeches as Head Girl and Boy. The only part left was to announce the honour students which Rose sat through her attention focused elsewhere. The final award of the ceremony was the announcement of the top student of the year. Rose was shocked as she heard her name called and was amazed by the cheering she heard. She accepted her medal and once again looked out into the crowd. Astoria had her camera out again and her friends were jumping with excitement. Rose took a quick glace at her family and smiled at what she saw. Her mother was screaming and jumping for joy looking much less reserved that usual. Rose could see her mother was yelling something along the lines of 'that's my daughter' and 'those are my genes'. Rose laughed and she relaxed. She knew her mother loved her even if she handled things poorly and this proved it. Ron was trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to be doing much and Rose watched as her uncle Harry laughed at Hermione's antics doing nothing to try and calm her down. She walked off the stage to return to her seat, still lost in thought. She barely noticed when Professor McGonagall congratulated the group of graduates giving them the signal to toss their hats. The year stood up and tossed their hats high into the sky, all cheering.

"We did it Rose!" Scorpius shouted above the noise and pulled her into a kiss.

Students began to disperse, meeting family and spotting friends in the crowd. Rose pulled back from their kiss, "We did." She said grinning. "Should we go find your parents? It looks like the others ditched us."

Scorpius looked around spotting Jessica and Sterling standing with their parents and Scarlett not to far from them. Jessica had a permanent grin plastered on her face and Sterling had lost his usual cool demeanour, looking almost nervous and glancing as Scarlett every few seconds. Rose looked in their direction wanting to know who Scorpius was looking at. Scorpius grinned at Sterling's nervous face and Rose looked at him with confusion.

"Why does Sterling look so nervous? He's never nervous. And why are you grinning at his expense?"

Scorpius broke his gaze and looked Rose in the eye, "I'm not supposed to tell you."

Rose pouted, "Come on Scorp, please?"

He cracked, "Okay fine, but you can't say anything. Sterling is going to propose today."

Rose's eyes widened, "Propose as in marriage?"

Scorpius smirked and nodded, "Yes Rose that's usually why one proposes."

Rose smacked him, "Thanks for clearing that up." Then her expression changed, "Oh Merlin this is so exciting! We have to spy. I'll want to know all the details and Scarlett won't be able to remember anything. She'll be too caught up in the moment. Do you know when exactly he's planning on doing this?"

Scorpius glared, "Rose, we can't spy that's wrong."

Rose smiled, "Fine I'll just get Jess to ask Alex; he'll spill."

"Okay fine, he's planning on doing it by the lake as soon as he gets a moment alone with her." He paused and glanced their way, "and that looks to be about now."

"Crap! We're going to miss it. Come on Scorp!" Rose yelled running in Jess' direction.

Scorpius shook his head and ran to catch up.

"JESS!" Rose practically screamed, causing her friend to glance up from her parents and Alex.

"ALEX!" Rose called now gaining his attention as well.

"ROSE!" the two yelled back at the seemingly mad girl running towards them.

Rose reached them and between breaths panted out, "We have to go down to the lake now or we're going to miss it! We have to hurry!"

Scorpius had caught up to them by this time and saw the confused looked on his friends before explaining, "Sterling's popping the question. Now."

Jessica let out a scream and her and Rose began jumping, "This is great! We need to spy."

Rose nodded, "Come on or we will miss it." And with that the two girls took off in the direction of the lake. The boys sighed and followed.

Rose was feeling giddy and she and Jessica ran past the groups of people to the lake. She felt like she was a child again spying on Teddy and Victoire at the Burrow with Lucy and Lily. She and Jessica even held hands as they ran, which increased Rose's feeling of nostalgia. She grinned as people looked oddly at the two running through the crowd as fast as possible and for a moment she thought she spotted her family, in particular her father laughing at the sight of her with a look of confusion in his eye. The girls made it to the lake in record time and quickly dove into some bushes near the tree Sterling and Scarlett were sitting under. The two were too far away to hear too much, but they didn't want to get any closer for fear of ruining the moment. Scarlett would never forgive them if they ruined her proposal. The boys quickly caught up to the girls and found them squatting in the bushes.

"What did we miss?" Alex asked trying to catch his breath.

"Shush! We can't hear!" the girls reprimanded and Jessica swatted at him.

"Fine!" Alex said and was about to speak again when both girls turned and glared. He gulped audibly, "I'll stop talking now."

The four turned to the scene at the lake, watching as Sterling slowly began to turn as shade of putrid green and Scarlett continued to be oblivious.

"Ugg, I can't hear what they're saying!" Jessica complained.

"I can fix that," Rose said pulling out an extendable ear.

Jessica grinned and conversation filled the bushes. "So Scarlett...you know I love you right?" the group heard Sterling say.

Rose giggled at this, "He's not very good at this is he?"

Scorpius smirked, "Glad to see you enjoying his pain."

"It's the Slytherin in me." Rose said simply before being shushed by Jessica.

They could all hear Sterling begin to ramble now, "Well I do love you, and I'm so happy that we're going to be in each others lives in the future. What with us being recruited to the same quidditch team and all." He paused and Scarlett looked confused by his outburst. They heard Sterling take a breath and then he continued, "But I want you in my life for good Scar, I love you so much and I can't imagine life without you. I want you to be in my future permanently." The group looked to Scarlett to witness her reaction. "Am I not already permanently in your life Sterling?" she asked.

They watched Sterling shake his head and get down on one knee, "Jeez Scar, I thought you would have caught on by now." He fumbled in his pocket.

Scarlett's eyes widened and she asked, "What are you doing?"

The group held their breath waiting for Sterling to pop the question. He finally pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "Scarlett Pucey, I love you and I want to make you my wife. Will you marry me?"

The girls 'awed' as Scarlett nodded, tears flowing from her eyes and watched as she pounced on Sterling the moment he got the ring on her finger.

The four decided it was safe to leave the bushes and the girls ran at full speed to the happy couple while the boys followed, walking this time, with smiles.

"Okay, break it up you two. Some people would like to be able to congratulate you." Jessica yelled causing the two to spring apart. They slowly stood and Scarlett was grinning like a maniac.

"Congratulations!" Rose yelled and pulled Scarlett into a hug. "Let's see your ring."

Scarlett flashed them the diamond engagement ring that now rested on her finger.

"Wait a minute." Sterling said once the boys had joined them, "How did you know I proposed?"

Jessica smiled, "How do you think?"

Sterling turned to Scorpius and Alex, both looking guilty. "Sorry man, they weaseled it out of us."

"Right." Sterling said shaking his head.

Rose faced Sterling, "We had to spy on you. How else would we get the details? Scarlett is terrible at that stuff." Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. Scarlett said yes; that's the important thing."

"I can't believe this!" Scarlett exclaimed, "We need to tell our parents!"

Sterling laughed as Scarlett dragged him off in search of their families, leaving the rest behind.

"Speaking of parents," Rose said, "We should probably find yours." She said to Scorpius. He nodded and the two set off in search of Draco and Astoria.

It didn't take them long to spot them in the crowd. "Where have you been?" Astoria asked, "I wanted some more pictures."

Rose laughed and then explained, "Sterling just proposed and we were spying."

Draco frowned, but was holding back a small smile. Astoria smiled, "That's wonderful!" and then snapped some pictures of Rose and Scorpius. "We should go congratulate them." Astoria said, pulling Draco along with her as she went to find them.

"I guess it's just us." Rose said.

"Unless you want to find your family." Scorpius mentioned.

"You had better be joking." Rose said glaring at him.

"I was. Anyway I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well now that we've graduated, I don't think I'll want to live at my parent's house anymore. I've been looking into it and I found a flat not far from St Mungos. I was planning on moving in a couple of weeks."

"You're moving out? What am I supposed to do? I love your parents but I think it would be strange for me to live there if you're not."

"Rose, calm down. I want you to come with me."

"Like move in with you?"

Scorpius grinned, "Yes, like move in with me."

Rose smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

A few hours later, most people had dispersed. The train back to London was leaving in an hour so most parents had left and students had gone to make sure everything was packed.

Scorpius was standing beside Rose when he noticed the Weasley family still standing in a group. "Rose, I really think you should speak to them."

Rose sighed and looked in their direction, "I know, but I don't know if I can do it Scorp. They hurt me so bad."

"It's important Rose, you have to do it."

Rose nodded and stepped forward, "Here I go."

Rose quickly walked to where her family was standing still talking and congratulating Albus. She cleared her throat and everyone turned her way. "Rose!" Hugo exclaimed, pushing past his family and pulling her into a hug, "Congratulations!"

Rose smiled, "Thanks Hugo."

Albus made his way to her as well smiling and congratulating her and Rose returned the favour. The two were never that close regardless of the age similarity and this greeting was to be expected. Rose turned to the adults standing before her, Ginny and Harry and her own parents. Everyone else had gone home shortly after the ceremony ended.

"Hi," Rose spoke softly.

The adults acknowledged her, and Hermione who couldn't stand the tension stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'm so sorry Rose. I love you and am so proud of you and I've missed you from my life."

Rose smiled at her mother and hugged her back, "I've missed you too."

"So does that mean you'll come home?"

Rose pulled away from the sound of her father's voice, "You want me back? Do you even know where I've been living?"

Her family stood in silence. "Hugo didn't tell you?" Rose asked.

"Did you even ask!?" Rose felt her temper flaring. She tried to cool it down though; she really wanted this to work.

"Rosie, we were adjusting. It took some time." Hermione explained. "But we regret it now."

Rose sighed, "It's fine; I should have expected this."

"Just for curiosity's sake, where were you spending your holidays?" Harry asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy's" Rose spoke.

Ron's face turned red. "What!"

"Where else did you think I would go? He's my boyfriend and his family welcomed me with open arms."

"Draco Malfoy welcomed you into his house?"

Rose nodded, "He's been nothing but kind to me."

Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm. "Draco is not the same person we went to school with."

Rose nodded in agreement, "He's not a pure-blooded bigot anymore."

"Will you please come home and move out of Malfoy Manor." Ron asked once again.

"I'm actually planning on moving out in a couple of weeks."

"That's great Rosie. It will be so nice to have you home again." Ron smiled.

Rose looked to Hugo who looked surprised by this announcement. "You're actually coming home?" Hugo asked with hope in his eyes.

Rose looked at him sadly shaking her head. "When I meant I was moving out of Malfoy Manor, I meant that I was moving into a flat in London."

The adults looked at her with surprise. "It's close to MAML and I can afford it." Rose said shrugging.

"What's MAML?" Harry asked looking at the others.

"It's Merlin's Academy of Magical Learning; like a magical post secondary school." Hermione answered. "I didn't know you were going there Rose."

"Well you don't know much." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"What happened to becoming an Auror?" Ron asked, "That's been your dream for years."

"I haven't wanted to be an Auror for years. I'm attending MAML to purse a career in magical education. After I receive my degree I have a job here at Hogwarts as the charms professor." Rose announced to the group.

Everyone was shocked by this, and Hermione was first to speak, "That's great Rose. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful professor."

"I'll owl you my new address so we can keep in touch. I've missed your letters." Rose finally spoke filling the silence.

Hermione nodded, finally realizing that she had lost her daughter. A call of 'Rose' filled the air and Rose turned to see Astoria calling her. She waved back.

Turning to her family Rose spoke, "I have to go, the Malfoy's are taking Scorp and I out for dinner and we still have to tell them about out flat. But I'll talk to you all soon I hope."

"Wait, what do you mean 'our' flat?" Ginny asked this time.

"Oh I guess I didn't mention this. Scorpius and I are moving in together." Rose explained. "It's close to his job too so it really was perfect."

"You're moving in with Malfoy!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Ron, Harry, calm down she can do what she wants, legally she's an adult." Ginny said.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny. Scorpius has an internship at St. Mungos in case you all are wondering. Well I best be going now." Rose said abruptly turning and walking towards the Malfoys.

"Wait! Rose before you go can you answer one question?" Ron called out. Rose turned and looked weary, "Okay shoot."

"Why were you running with that girl earlier over towards the lake. we all saw you jump in the bushes."

Rose smiled, "My friend was proposing and I felt it was my duty to spy. I really have to be going now. Hopefully I'll talk to you all soon." And with that Rose walked away but not soon enough to hear Ron mumble something like, 'that's awfully young.' and then hear then here the others mention their ages at their own engagements. Rose laughed to herself and continued to walk away.

Scorpius embraced Rose as she raced over to him and his parents. "Was it that bad?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "No, they regret what happened but they still don't like the idea of us to much. I think we're in a better place than we used to be. At least we're talking now."

"That's good. We better get going now if we want to make it to the train. And we still have to fine the others and get our compartment." Scorpius added. The two made arrangements with Draco and Astoria for dinner, then left to gather their things and catch the train.

* * *

In the compartment everyone relaxed. It had been a long day filled with excitement. Both Sterling and Scarlett's parents were thrilled to hear about the engagement and almost immediately started planning the wedding. Now that graduation was over Jessica was starting to get excited for her new job, and Alex was trying to make the most of his time with Jessica before she left. Scorpius and Rose sat cuddling simply enjoying being with each other. They had announced to their friends their plans to move in and were received positively. It was a nice way to end the year. When the train reached the platform Rose couldn't contain herself anymore and the tears she had been holding in all day were finally let loose. After seeing her cry Jessica and Scarlett joined her and all three girls sobbed at the loss of this part of their life.

"I can't believe its over." Rose said trying to clean her face of her now smudged makeup.

"It's so sad." Scarlett agreed.

"But look at it this way girls," Alex said trying to cheer them up. "It's a whole new chapter in our lives that we are about to embark on."

And with those words in mind, Rose stepped off the train, arm linked with Scorpius', ready to face her new life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, but there is only one left now. Anyways Enjoy and review!**

_

* * *

Three years later_

Rose and Scorpius had moved into their flat about three weeks after graduation. Jessica had gone off to Italy and with his girlfriend gone; Alex threw himself into his Auror training. Many nights he spent on the chesterfield of Scorpius and Rose's flat as it was closer to the Ministry. Scarlett and Sterling held a large wedding a year following graduation. They were happily married and were expecting their first child. Jessica now lived permanently in Italy but was trying to make time to be in England more now that she would become an aunt. Scorpius was now a full fledged healer and Rose was expected to take her teaching position at Hogwarts for the fall.

* * *

Rose woke up when the warm body next to her disappeared. She glanced at the clock and groaned. "It's Saturday, why are you up at 7:00am?" She mumbled to Scorpius.

"I have to work today. I thought I told you that." Scorpius replied stepping into the shower and ending the conversation.

Sighing Rose stretched and rolled over allowing the light from their window to penetrate her eyes. She sat up and pulled the sheet around her body preparing to rise from the confines of the warm bed. She blinked and caught a glance at her hand then let out a loud shriek. There on her left ring finger sat a large diamond engagement ring. Rose jumped out of bed and stormed into the shower.

Scorpius turned around as the door opened and grinned. "Care to join me?" He asked.

Rose glared and pointed to the ring, "What the bloody hell is this?" She screamed.

Scorpius looked calmly at her finger and spoke, "It looks to be an engagement ring."

Rose glared harder if that was possible, "And how did that end up on my finger, I sure as hell don't remember a proposal and I wasn't that drunk last night."

Secretly, Rose was ecstatic with the proposal. The two had always talked about getting married and settling down, but nothing had ever been finalized or become permanent. Rose also knew that Scorpius knew she didn't want a big showing of the proposal either, not like Scarlett's. Sighing Rose leaned in and kissed Scorpius, "I know I said I didn't want to make a big deal about this but, you could have at least asked me."

"Well it's not like you're going to say no." Scorpius said smirking and backing her up against the shower wall.

Rose moaned as Scorpius kissed down her neck to her collarbone, "True but it still would be nice to be asked."

Scorpius stopped his ministrations and looked her in the eye, "Fine. Rose Weasley, do you want to marry me, because I'd like to marry you?"

Rose shook her head, "Wow that sounded so heartfelt," She said sarcastically and sighed, "But I guess I want to marry you too."

"Good" Scorpius said kissing her firmly on the lips.

* * *

Telling their friends had been interesting to say the least. Alex found out almost immediately as he had spent the night on the chesterfield. Scarlett and Sterling were very happy for the couple and Jessica had been so excited she came all the way from Italy with congratulations. Currently all six were celebrating the engagement at Rose and Scorpius' flat. The group had just finished dinner and moved to the sitting room with their various drinks. Scarlett was curled up on the loveseat next to Sterling when she finally asked, "So Rose, How did Scorpius propose?"

Rose smiled and shook her head, "It's not that great of a story, not like yours was."

"Oh come on, you have to tell us," Jessica complained, "We weren't there to spy on your proposal."

"Rose turned to Scorpius, and grinned, "Its such a shame that you weren't," she said, speaking to Jessica as she watched color flood Scorpius' face, "I really would like to know just exactly what he did."

The four friends looked to the couple, "What are you talking about Rose?" Alex asked.

Jessica turned to Alex, "You don't know either? I thought you would since you practically live here."

Alex shook his head, "I never asked. I figured Scorpius did some big romantic, mushy proposal and I didn't want to hear about that."

"Well there was no big mushy romantic proposal, just to be clear," Rosa said clarifying. "To be honest it wasn't much of a proposal as a statement."

"What are you talking about Rose?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Scorpius echoed, "I there was definitely a question mark with my statement."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Right because it was so romantic to wake up with a ring on my finger and then to have you tell me, while in the shower that you were marrying me and then throwing in the question mark as an afterthought."

"That's what happened!" Scarlett exclaimed, "Shame on you Scorpius. I thought you were better than that."

Rose laughed and squeezed Scorpius' hand, "It was great actually. There were no awkward tears or nerves to deal with. It was perfect for us."

"You two are really weird, you know that?" Sterling informed the couple.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose said smiling.

* * *

With announcing their engagement to their friends out of the way, all the couple had left to do was to tell their parents.

The newly engaged couple had been invited to lunch by the senior Malfoys a few days after the impromptu engagement and it was the perfect time to break the news. The four sat around the dinning room table enjoying lunch when Rose cleared her throat.

Astoria and Draco looked and waited for her to speak. Rose smiled at them and said, "Scorpius and I have an announcement." She paused for a moment and glanced at Scorpius, "We're engaged!" And she flashed the couple her new ring. Astoria squealed with excitement and stood up to hug Rose. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. You know Rose you've always been a daughter to me." Astoria said while tears began to fall. Rose hugged her soon to be mother-in-law tightly. "That means so much to me Astoria."

Draco shook hands with Scorpius as it wasn't the Malfoy way to instigate physical contact, "Glad to see you finally got the nerve to ask her son."

Rose pulled away from Astoria and grinned, "Oh, he never worked up the nerve to ask me properly."

Astoria and Draco looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Rose smirked at Scorpius how was blushing now, "The prat assumed I would marry him and slipped the ring on my finger while I was sleeping. Then he half assed the proposal when I made him actually ask me."

"Scorpius!" Astoria berated, "I thought I taught you better."

Rose laughed, "Its fine, I really didn't mind. It was kind of cute. It was a proposal that fit us."

The four laughed and Astoria began to mention wedding plans. The two hadn't thought much about it yet and the rest of lunch passed quickly as Astoria began to plan the wedding.

The couple was saying their good byes when Draco brought up the subject of Rose's family. "Have you told Ron yet? I'd love to be there for that." Draco said wistfully.

Rose laughed, "No I haven't told my family yet, I'm not quite sure how to approach them about this. I'm pretty sure that they think eventually Scorpius and I will break up and I'll move back home. They'll be in for quite a shock when I tell them."

Draco nodded, and then to brighten the mood added, "Well when you tell Ron could you get a picture?"

Rose smiled, "And that is why you're my favourite Malfoy."

Scorpius looked outraged, "What about me? Your fiancé?"

"Scorp, you're still scared of my dad and we've been together for almost five years now. Plus Draco likes to antagonize my dad and you just want him to like you. Draco is much more entertaining." Rose said with a smirk. "But he's married so I guess I'll just settle for you."

Scorpius pouted and Rose laughed, "I'm kidding." She said shaking her head and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good. Otherwise I might have told you that I like your cousin Lily more than you."

Rose grinned, "And I would have been so hurt." She replied sarcastically.

Rose and Scorpius left the lunch in good moods and with wedding plans filling their minds thanks to Astoria.

About a week later, Rose and Scorpius stood outside the Burrow. Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand and smiled, "Come on, let's get this over with. It's now or never."

Scorpius turned to Rose and said seriously, "I think I want the never option." Rose scowled and swatted him playfully, "Okay, fine I guess we have to tell them, but remind me again why did you thought doing it at a family dinner was necessary?"

"Because," Rose explained, "I haven't been to one in years and this way I can tell everyone all at the same time. It's not the end of the world. My family tolerates you now and it's important that I gage everyone's reaction."

Scorpius nodded and with that the two walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The relationship with Rose and her family was strained as it had always been, but most of them had accepted Rose and her life. Rose found it easier to spend time away from her large extended family and so hadn't been to a family dinner in years, but she had kept in touch with everyone through letters.

Molly Weasley answered the door and immediately pulled Rose into a hug. "Rosie, it's been too long. I haven't seen you in ages; you're looking much too thin." Rose smiled at her grandmum; it had been a long time since she had seen her, much less talked to her in person. She had been present at the graduation ceremony, but the two hadn't spoken face to face since she had left the Burrow back in her sixth year. Their relationship had improved tremendously over the years though. Rose still received a Weasley sweater every Christmas, and no longer was she subtly being told she should have been a Gryffindor. Molly pulled Scorpius into a hug as well after she let go of Rose. "Scorpius, it's good to see you. Now come in both of you. Everyone else is already here."

Rose looked as Scorpius who was gulping in air, "It's going to be fine, I promise."

The two were ushered into the house before Molly headed back to the kitchen. "So what now?" Scoprius asked. "I guess we say hello to everyone." Rose shrugged, "Come on we'll start in the kitchen." Rose pulled Scorpius in the direction of Molly and entered the chaotic kitchen. Molly was bustling around cooking, and her aunts and mother sat around the table with a heavily pregnant Victoire.

"Hi," Rose said, suddenly shy as she smiled at her aunts. They looked up and smiled warmly back at Rose.

"Rose!" her mother exclaimed, "It's so good to see you," Hermione stood and pulled her daughter into a hug. "And Scorpius, it's good to see you too."

Ginny was next to hug Rose, "You need to visit more often sweetie!" She scolded, "Scorpius, "She said acknowledging his presence, "How is you mother?"

Scorpius smiled, "Very well, thank you Mrs. Potter."

Rose greeted the rest of her aunts before introducing Scorpius, "Scorp, these are my aunts: Angelina, Audrey, Fleur, and you know my cousin Victoire. Everyone, this is Scorpius, my boyfriend." Rose's aunts all greeted him and then Rose suggested they continue meeting the family.

"Your father and uncles are in the den Rose," Ginny said with a laugh. Rose shook her head and smiled, "Thanks Aunt Ginny." She turned to Scorpius, "Come on now, you've still got people to meet." Sighing, Scorpius reluctantly followed.

Conversation stopped once Rose and Scorpius entered the room and everyone looked up, "Hi Dad," Rose said cautiously.

"I didn't know you were coming to dinner, Rose." Ron said.

"It was a last minute thing, how have you been?"

"Fine, how's the job?"

"I start at Hogwarts in September."

Ron nodded, "You brought Scoprius."

"Yes Dad, I brought my boyfriend to dinner."

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Scorpius said shyly and Rose giggled, and then laughed harder when Scorpius glared at her. Everyone else in the room followed the exchange, confused.

"So everyone, I want you to meet Scorpius. Scorpius these are my uncles: Bill, Percy, George, Harry and my cousin Teddy. You already know my father." Everyone greeted Scorpius.

"Charlie is coming for dinner tonight as well," Ron said as an afterthought.

Rose lit up, "Really? That's great!" She turned to Scorpius, "Charlie is my other uncle." She said filling him in. "is everyone else outside?" Rose asked. With a nod of confirmation, Rose pulled Scorpius out of the room.

"Thank Merlin that's over with." Scorpius said.

"It wasn't that bad. Trust me they used to be way worse. Today they were actually civil."

The two walked out to the yard where most of Rose's cousins were. Rose greeted everyone and then introduced Scorpius to the group. Over the years her cousins had lost their prejudice and while she wasn't really close with them, they were still all family. Hugo greeted Scorpius like a long lost brother and berated Rose for not writing enough. "Merlin Hugo you sound like my parent or something." The group had decided to organize a quidditch game when Molly called everyone in for dinner. The table was quite squished as everyone had joined including Dominique's boyfriend, Louis and James' girlfriends, Molly's fiancé, and Roxanne's 'friend' Derek. Charlie arrived moments before dinner was served adding to the insanity of the table. Rose sighed and squeezed Scoprius' hand throughout dinner. It was just like old times Rose thought as she listened to her family complain and bicker. Halfway through dessert Rose decided now was the time. She glanced at Scorpius before standing up and clearing her throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Rose blushed slightly at having everyone's attention turned to her but none the less continued. "Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that I know I haven't been to a family dinner in a long time and that it's been great seeing you all again. Now I'm not going to lie and say that I came today for no particular reason," Rose paused glancing at Scorpius, "Because Scorpius and I have an announcement to make." Rose paused once more looking around the table. "Scorpius and I… Oh wait a minute, does anyone have a camera?" Rose asked her family. Everyone was now looking at her like she was insane. "Sorry but I promised Mr. Malfoy I would photograph this moment." Scorpius shook his head at her, "I'm starting to think you weren't joking about me being you second choice." Rose grinned as the table looked horrified by this statement. Hugo appeared after a moment with a camera in his hands. "Just point it at dad, Hugo; you'll know when to take it." Rose took a deep breath and flashed the table her engagement ring, "Scorp proposed!"

Rose glanced around the table gauging everyone's reactions. Hermione's face had gone white whereas Ron was almost purple. "YOU'RE MARRYING MALFOY!" he exclaimed. Rose grinned nodding. Ginny jumped from her seat and pulled Rose into a hug wishing her congratulations. Harry and her granddad were laughing so hard Rose was sure they were going to fall off their chairs. Hugo was snapping pictures of Ron but had a big grin on his face and yelled congrats to Scoprius over all the commotion. Molly Weasley had started crying and everyone else was unsure of what to do.

Rose spoke up above the noise, "Thanks everyone for your support. We're thinking a November wedding and of course you are all invited."

* * *

After Rose's announcement, everyone was too rattled to get back to dinner so Rose and Scorpius left shortly after. Hermione and Ron were still in shock and Rose promised to talk to them at a later time. She gave Hugo a big hug and then left her chaotic family behind.

"That wasn't so bad." Scorpius commented as the two walked away from the Burrow.

Rose nodded and tears began to fill her eyes. Scorpius stopped and turned to face Rose, "What's wrong?"

Rose shrugged, "It's stupid, but my parents' reactions still get to me."

"Oh Rose, that's not stupid. They didn't take it as well as you hoped."

"I think deep down they still think I'm going to come home and become that eleven year old daughter that left them at platform 9 ¾ ."

"They just need time to adjust, you'll see. Everything will be fine."

Rose sighed and nodded, "What would I do without you?"

Scorpius smirked, "Does that mean I'm your number one choice?"

"You'll always be my number one Scorp."

"Did you get the pictures from Hugo?" Scorpius asked trying to lighten the mood.

Rose grinned, "yep and they are great. I can't wait to send them you Draco. He's going to love this."

"You can be so weird sometimes."

"I know but you love me for it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay everyone, this is it, the final chapter. It's been a long ride and I'm so sad to see it over. I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and everyone who stuck with this story from the beginning. Your support has been amazing. Anyways for one final time, Enjoy and review!  
**

_

* * *

Rose sighed once more. Jessica and Scarlett were taking forever to get the alcohol. It was a good thing Rose and Scorpius had waited for Scarlett's pregnancy to end before saying their vows, because Scarlett had taken her role as bridesmaid pretty seriously and the only way to calm her down was to fill her with wine. Her daughter Melanie Zabini was the cutest child Rose had ever seen and Rose adored being an aunt. Since Scarlett and Sterling were both part of the ceremony Melanie was being watched by her maternal grandparents for the day._

_Rose hoped her friends would return soon as her bridal suite was oddly empty. She almost longed for the chaos of a Weasley wedding at the Burrow. After she had announced her engagement to her family she had given her parents time to absorb the information. They had accepted the fact, abet forcedly due to her brother. Her father had been most upset by the news and her mother had turned very pale. Hermione did come around quickly though. One week after their announcement, Rose and her mother had lunch (Ron was still not ready to accept the fact). The lunch had been strained because, as supportive as Hermione had been, once she found out the wedding was to be planned by Astoria and to be held on the Malfoy grounds, she seemed hurt and told Rose she wasn't sure if she could attend the wedding. Too many bad memories were tied there. Rose understood but couldn't keep her anger to herself and got into a fight with her mother right there in the restaurant. Rose had spoken harshly, saying she didn't need her parents help or even their participation. The two hadn't spoken since. Rose surprisingly received a letter from her father about a month later telling her while he wasn't happy about her upcoming nuptials he supported her decision. His final words were to the effect that he wasn't sure if he could be there. It was these words that hurt the most for Rose. The differences between her and her parents had been their before, but most of the time the fighting between them was due to their stubbornness. Even though her parents never supported her at Hogwarts they were there when it mattered. But this was one of the most important days of her life and she couldn't imagine them not there. True, she knew they would never be a big part of the day. Rose had given up the idea of her father walking her down the isle the moment he disowned her. And she had never thought that it would be her mother taking her to buy her wedding dress or plan the final details with. _

_Rose couldn't understand why is hurt so much. She still had Hugo, and Scorpius and the rest of her friends had been her true family for years. Still Rose couldn't get over the disappointment of her parents. They were the only family who had not responded to the invitation. Rose knew the rest of her family were to be there watching. The relationships with them were strained permanently but that didn't mean they weren't going to be there. _

_Rose was grateful when she heard the sound of Jessica and Scarlett running down the hall, most likely trying not to trip and she smiled when the two burst into the room._

"_Finally! I thought you were never coming back." Rose exclaimed, "So what did you get?" _

"_Champagne, from the boys' room. Scorp is so nervous. It's hilarious." Jessica said laughing, while Scarlett poured everyone a flute._

"_Luckily his dad is calming him down." Scarlett added. "Did Astoria pop by? She said she was going to."_

_Rose nodded; she was lost in thought about her family once more. "Yeah, she came in earlier to wish me good luck. It wasn't for long though."_

_The three girls plopped down on the large bed in the room with their champagne all dressed and waiting for the signal to get to the hall._

"_This is just like our Hogwarts days," Scarlett said wistfully. "All those nights we spent on each others beds talking."_

_Jessica rolled her eyes, "Of course, except for the fact that you're married and have a child and Rose is about to be married and me and Alex...well, we're still the same."_

"_Oh shut up Jess. You and Alex will eventually end up married just like the rest of us. You both just need to get your act together. I know what you mean Scarlett." Rose said wistfully, "Sometimes I miss it so much."_

_There was a knock on the door and Hugo called through, "Is everyone decent?"_

"_Yes Hugo, come on in." Rose yelled getting off the bed._

_The door opened and Hugo appeared in black dress robes. "Wow Rose…you look beautiful." He said pulling her into a hug. _

"_Thanks," Rose said softly, "And you're good to walk me down the isle?"_

_Hugo grinned, "What are little brothers for?" He turned serious for a moment, "Have you heard from mum and dad?"_

_Rose sighed and shook her head. This was getting harder and harder to talk about but she couldn't cry, Jess would kill her for ruining her make up._

_Hugo sighed, "I'm sorry they're like this. I thought you had worked past your differences."_

_Rose looked darkly at Hugo, "I guess not."_

"_Well Rosie, I have to go do some last minute stuff but I'll be back in fifteen minutes for you, alright?" And Hugo turned to open the door and leave as Rose nodded._

_Hugo left the room and Scarlett and Jessica erupted into giggles. Rose looked at them, "what's so funny, guys?" she hoped they could brighten her mood. It was her wedding day after all and it was supposed to be a happy occasion._

"_Damn Rose, Hugo is quite the looker." Jess said grinning as Scarlett nodded._

_Rose laughed out loud, "You've seen him before. You are drunk aren't you? Both of you are going to ruin my wedding so I'm cutting you off. I can't have you falling down the isle. I might trip over you when I walk down." At this all three girls burst into giggles._

"_But seriously Rose, when did Hugo get to hot? I swear if I didn't have a thing with Alex…" Jessica trailed off._

"_Ew, Jess. That's just gross. He's my brother and he's like two years younger than you" Rose said still laughing._

"_Age is just a number Rosie Posie." Scarlett pointed out._

"_Scarlett!" Rose scolded, "You're married and have a kid!"_

_Scarlett shrugged, "Doesn't mean I can't look."_

_Rose laughed like she hadn't in years, and then managed to pull away the champagne her friends continued to consume._

_Jessica pouted but Rose just shook her head and stood up to empty the bottle. Before she made it to the bathroom there was a knock on the door and Rose called, "Jess could you get that."_

_She dumped the champagne down the sink and heard the door open, silence following. Curious Rose quickly exited the bathroom to find her parents standing beside Jessica and Scarlett. Rose's eyes widened and her gasped in spite of herself._

"_We're just going to go check on the boys…" Scarlett said and she and Jessica practically ran out of the room._

"_Rose," Hermione spoke first, "You look so beautiful."_

"_What are you doing here?" Rose asked softly afraid to look them in the eye._

"_We couldn't miss our daughter's wedding now, could we?" Ron responded. He took a step closer to Rose and took her hand, "I want to put the past behind us, and I want to be there for you in the future."_

_Rose stood, shocked not sure how to handle the situation. Her mother had tears rolling down her cheeks and her father looked so hopeful. After everything she had been through with her family, she had never expected this. True, it was a fantasy of hers that one day everything would be resolved, but she never believed it would ever happen. Blinking back the tears as to not ruin her make up she smiled at her parents. "I want you back in my life too, but I need to be able to trust that you will be there for me and support me unconditionally, like parents should. I'm not a child anymore and as much as I want you in my life, I can't have that if you're going to judge me and my decisions. I've been taking care of myself for a long time now."_

"_Rose, that's why we're here. We want you to understand we support you unconditionally, and to apologize for taking so long to do so." Hermione said._

_Rose smiled, "Thank you."_

_Ron looked at his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug, "Do you need someone to walk you down the isle?"_

_Rose's smile faded, "Hugo was going to do it…"she trailed off._

"_Oh," Ron frowned, "well I suppose that makes sense. We'll just go find a seat then. It's starting soon, is it not?"_

_Rose nodded, "I'm sorry, I hope you understand."_

"_No, no, of course I'm just glad we could be here and that we'll be here for the rest of your life."_

"_I'll get to see grandchildren." Hermione sniffed._

_Rose laughed, "Oh Mom, even if we weren't on the friendliest terms I wouldn't have denied you seeing your grandchildren if you wanted to. I've missed you. You have no idea how tough planning today was."_

_Hermione hugged Rose tight, "I'm so sorry."_

"_I know and it's okay now."_

_The happy moment was broken up by Jessica, Scarlett and Hugo._

"_Sorry to interrupt but it's time to become Mrs. Malfoy." Hugo said._

_Rose turned to her parents, "I guess its time."_

_Hermione smiled at her daughter, "I guess so. Are you nervous?"_

_Rose shook her head, "Not at all. I feel like today is just making, what I've known for years, __official__."_

_Ron shook his head, "I really don't mind you marrying a Malfoy anymore, but what's killing me it the fact that after this, I'll be related to Draco." He shuddered._

_Rose laughed, "Oh this should be good."_

"_Sorry but it's the way I feel, I don't think I can ever change that."_

"_And I can accept that."_

_Hugo butted in, "Rose we really need to go!"_

_The realization hit Rose and quickly she began to grab everything she needed. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her flowers, looked over her drunken bridesmaids and then gave herself a once over in the mirror. "I'm all set!"_

_Her parents gave her a final congratulations and left to find a seat. The others made there way to just outside the church. The music started up and Jessica and Scarlett began their walk down the isle leaving Hugo and Rose alone._

"_So mum and dad showed up?" Hugo asked looking at Rose._

_She shrugged, "Yeah, and they full out apologized. For everything, Hugo. Everything!"_

_Hugo's eyes widened, "Your kidding!"_

_Rose shook her head, "And I actually accepted. I just can't believe after all that's happened, I finally get a happy ending."_

"_No one deserves it more than you Rose," Hugo said as they began their descent down the isle._

_Rose smiled and squeezed his hand then looked up to where Scorpius was waiting for her. It wasn't just her fiancé waiting at the end of the isle. It was her best friend, her lover and for the past ten years of her life and for the rest of her future, her family. With everything in her past resolved and her future looking so bright Rose finally could enjoy the moment and receive her happy ending._


End file.
